Naruto Mondaiji-tachi
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This my original of Naruto and Modaiji tachi crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Mondaiji.**

**and thanks to my beta reader EnzoBlack**

It has been 9000 years since the war against one Uchiha Madara along with his companion the Juubi had transpired, the shinobi who was fighting against those two monsters gave everything they got, whether they be killed or not it does not matter anymore to them, for them it is better to die rather than become a mindless puppets who doesn't have their own freedom, so they fought and fought but all of it was for naught for their foe was simply too strong even with their combined forces, the might of the legendary shinobi and his companion the ten tail beast was not something to trifle with. They felt like they were mere ants whos dreams to push a mountain, all was lost and every shinobi and civilians in the whole elemental nations had promptly given up, all hope was lost until the day he returned, their hero.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the hero whom disappeared when he fought against his rival Uchiha Sasuke, he disappeared when the Uchiha used the last of his strength to try and kill the Namikaze using his Kamui, whatever had happened they didn't know. But all that mattered right now is that he came back for them and for his friends, and so, the battle against the Namikaze and Uchiha began.

It was one long and gruesome battle but Naruto managed to kill the tricky Uchiha when he managed to disable his intangibility and use one of his most powerful jutsu that tear the Uchiha, never to be seen again. Naruto with the last of his strength fought against the ten tail beast, but he was simply too tired and he knowed that he won't last much longer, so with one last gamble he made the greatest sacrifice of his life.

He sealed the ten tailed beast power into himself, with it he managed to obtain all the Juubi's power leaving it's body powerless and ending it with one of his most powerful techniques, the Bijuudama Rasenshuriken, the technique that he and his friend Kurama created who gave his life to make sure he'll be able to return, with it he managed to kill the Juubi and bring peace to the land, but he knows that even though he brought peace on the shinobi world, he will never be able to return for he had become an immortal after he sealed the power of the Juubi into himself.

So for 9000 years he traveled the world and he witnessed the downfall of the shinobi era and the rise of the samurai era, he had fought once again to stop the corrupt and bring peace and united the country which is now called Japan. Japan used to be part of the elemental nations but because of the war against the Juubi the land had been torn creating many islands and not before long the islands became their very own country, he stayed in Japan because this was the closest he can call his home.

So for 9000 years he stayed in that country and with that he witnessed the rising of technology.

It was early summer and Naruto walking near the riverbank, his appearance had changed drastically after he stole the power of the Juubi, his hair became longer and straighter, reaching to his mid back while his two side bangs were framing his jaw and the middle bangs merely reached his nose. He was currently wearing a royal purple coat with blue trims while beneath he wore a red polo sleeveless shirt, and his pants were dark blue along with a brown boots, he decided to take a walk near the riverbank and saw his best friend Izayoi Sakamaki.

Izayoi has light blonde hair spiking in all directions and purple eyes. He also wears headphones at all times which seem to be his weakness, as he was willing to do anything he was told to if his headphones were held hostage. He wears a gray-blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants with the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones.

He met Izayoi one day when he was taking a stroll fighting or as he called it massacring a group of high school thugs, seeing that he had already done enough, he told the boy that it was enough but Izayoi didn't take too kindly to that and promptly attacked him while he merely dodged his attack, this also made Izayoi excited and he said that he will go all out on him before he dashed with speeds that left him little surprised, deciding that enough was enough he promptly knocked the boy out easily since compared to him Naruto has 9000 years of experience and training to hone his skills and master his powers so he managed to knock him out easily, and thus creating a good friendship between the two since Izayoi made it a point that he will defeat Naruto someday and only him was allowed to defeat him.

Walking towards to the boy he saw that he was picking on a group of students near the riverbank while laughing mockingly at their plight making him sigh in annoyance.

"Izayoi… must you be so cruel, why not just asked them to leave." Naruto said from behind Izayoi making him turn to him with his arrogant smirk plastered on his face before he raised his hands up and promptly greet him.

"Oya, Naruto didn't think you'll be here, I thought you'll be coop up in your house writing those silly books of yours." Izayoi said with a smirk seeing the tick mark on his friends forehead, you see Izayoi had found out that Naruto was the author of the famous book titled as the Tale Of The Gutsy Shinobi, it was so popular that many wish to remake it and film it, and Naruto was too happy to oblige. Naruto was about to retort when they saw two letters falling towards them making them blink in surprise.

Snatching letters up from the air Izayoi speaks "The hell is this?" he said while holding the letter while giving the other one to Naruto who was also confused where this letters came from and why it was addressed to them.

"I don't know, maybe we'll know if we tried opening it." Said Naruto dryly irritated at his friends stupid question while Izayoi deadpanned at him before the two of them open the letter at the same time to see the contents of said letter. "Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your friends, your possessions, your world, and come to our Little Garden."

"The the-" Izayoi was about to say before the both of them suddenly found themselves 4000 meters up in the air along with two girls.

"What the hell!" yelled the girl with long brown hair.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and immediately grabbed both of the girls since that kind of height will kill them and make their bodys explode the moment they hit the ground, he slung the girl with long brown hair on his shoulder while he was holding the girl with short brown hair with a cat on her arms on his other arm, he righted himself in the air so that the impact wouldn't hurt the two girls as they promptly reached the ground or in this case the water since he was standing on it while Izayoi was unlucky and fell on the water.

Walking towards the ground the two girls could only gape seeing that he was standing on the water, they were snapped out at their shock when Naruto gently laid the two on the ground on look for any injuries making the girl with brown hair blush, before he looked towards Izayoi.

"Oi… Izayoi are you alright?" Said Naruto with a gentle tone that the two girls found very beautiful and calming.

"The hell am I!? You didn't catch me and now I am wet." Said Izayoi thoroughly annoyed for being wet, before he looked towards the other two while Naruto was silently looking around for any trace of the one who summoned them. He was about to speak when the girl with long brown hair beat him into it.

"I-I cannot believe it! To think they would pull me out without saying a word and on top of that, drop me from the sky!" the girl with long brown hair said.

"Same here, dammit! Depending on the situation, it could have been Game Over on the spot. It would have been better if they summoned us inside a rock or something at least." Izayoi said irritated.

"...But if they did that then you wouldn't be able to move, could you?" the girl with the long brown hair said.

"No problem for me." Izayoi replied while crossing his arms.

"I see. Quite selfish of you." Deadpanned the girl.

While the two were still bickering Yo Kasukabe along with her cat walked towards the man who prevent them from getting wet.

"Excuse me." Yo said making Naruto turn to her with a confused expression, "I just wanted to say thank you for catching me. I am Yo Kasukabe." Said the girl before she stretched her arm awaiting for a handshake making Naruto smile.

"Your welcome Yo, it is very nice to meet you and I am Naruto Uzumaki and I hope we get along." Said Naruto before he gently grasped her hand before shaking it and she gave him a small smile.

Asuka saw their interactions and decided to introduce herself and thank the man who saved her life, she'll question him later about how he walked on water. Walking towards the two who turned their heads towards her she spoke. "My name is Kudou Asuka and I thank you for saving me, it was not needed but it is greatly appreciated." Said the now named Asuka while Naruto gently nodded at her clearly not offended about her dismissing his help.

Now that she introduced herself she turned to the other boy who look uncivilized and had a savage looking appearance that was standing there drying himself up, she decided to address him "you with the uncivilized and savage looking appearance over there your name is? You do have a name right." She asked.

"Wow, thanks for that pompous self introduction. I'm just as the appearance suggests uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic, all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama." Said Izayoi sarcastically while narrowing his eyes but still had a smirk in his face.

"I see. If you give me Handling Instructions I will think about it, Izayoi-kun." Asuka said without a care not being by the least affected of his threat.

"Haha, are you serious? I will make one, so be prepared for it, Ojou-sama." Izayoi replied with his ever present smirk.

Kuro Usagi who was watching them from behind the bush couldn't help but sweat drop ' Uwaaah… all of them looked like a problem children, well the one with the silver hair do look civil and taking this calmly, wait why are they so calm! I can't come like this! ' Kuro Usagi thought with a sweat drop. Before her eyes widened when the silver haired guy looked at her direction with a tilt of his head. ' he knows that I am here!? ' Kuro Usagi thought in shock.

While the two were still bickering Naruto decided to address their apparent watcher halting the two bickering childrens. "It would be greatly appreciated if you decided to come out now and explain what is happening and why are were summoned here." Said Naruto calmly to show that he wasn't annoyed or anything to sooth Kuro Usagi.

"Ohhh? So you noticed too eh? It seems like I was wrong. I thought you were becoming rusty." Said Izayoi with a smirk sent to his way. While Asuka and the Yo merely looked at Kuro Usagi's direction since they too knew that she was there all along.

Kuro Usagi left her hiding place and walk towards them with a nervous expression but inwardly she was calm and trying to analyze each of them ' The one with blonde hair clearly scream a problem child, the girl with long hair seems to be part of the higher society the girl with a cat with her seems to calm but was she staring at my ear!?' Kuro Usagi thought before she looked at Naruto. ' ok this one is clearly an enigma, he is too calm and composed but he is clearly civil and he has very warm aura that clearly shows that he is different from the other three.' Kuro Usagi thought while thoroughly confused about the silver haired one since she cannot get a read of him.

She was about to talk before she felt someone grab her ear and saw Kasukabe Yo holding it and pulling with full force.

"Wa-Wait a second! If it's only touching I would let you do it without a word, but I didn't think you would try to pull Kuro Usagi's lovely ears off on our first meeting! What are you thinking!?" Kuro Usagi yelled in shock and pain.

"Sating my curiosity." Kasukabe Yo stated way too calmly.

"You can't do everything you please!" Kuro Usagi yelled.

"Ooh, these rabbit ears are real?" This time Izayoi pulled on one of them from the right.

"...Well then, me as well." Asuka commented before she also pulled Kuro Usagi's ears.

"Wa-Wait a momen-" Kuro Usagi said in panic but was cut off when she had to scream in shock.

"…Un-Unbelievable. To think it would take a whole hour for you to start listening to me... This must be how it feels to be the teacher of a class full of problem children." Kuro Usagi said while holding her ears in pain before Naruto gently removed her hand scaring her since she thought he was going to pull them too but was surprised when she saw his hands glow green, before he touched her ears gently and to her growing amazement the soreness in her ear disappeared.

"Wa-?" Kuro Usagi was about to question when Naruto merely place a singly finger in her lips while smiling at her making her blush.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you explain what is going to happen to us now Kuro Usagi-san." Naruto said with a gentle smile, he had already lived for 9000 years so he has enough time to refine his lack of attitude and discipline and it greatly helped that he had served many Daimyos and emperors along with princesses in his time so he had learned manners.

"I will start explaining them! I will start right now! Welcome to the world of Little Garden. We summoned the four of you to grant you the privilege to take part in the Gift Games, in which only those with Gifts of their own can participate." Kuro Usagi started.

"Gift games?" question the three while Naruto merely stayed silent but was paying rapt attention, if he was his old self he might have shouted obscenities and such.

"Indeed! You probably noticed, but none of you are ordinary humans. Those extraordinary abilities you possess are blessings you could have received from various deities, demons, spirits, and stars. Gift Games are events for those with Gifts to compete with each other. And lastly, Little Garden is a world, that was created solely for the purpose of those powerful Gift bearers to enjoy and reside in." Emphasized Kuro Usagi the appeal of Little Garden.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that since he receive his powers from a God and that is the Juubi. ' so that means these two also had different abilities that they receive from a God of whatever it is they receive it from. Interesting ' was his thoughts.

Asuka put her hand up to indicate she had questions."I will start with basic questions if that is acceptable. First of all, who are that 'we' you mentioned?"

"Yes! Gift bearers summoned from another world must join one of the many Communities of Little Garden to thrive." Kuro Usagi replied her question.

"No way." Muttered Asuka in disbelief.

"You must join one! Moreover, the winner of a Gift Game gets the prize provided by the Host. It's a really simple system." Kuro Usagi stated cheerfully.

"Who is the Host?" This time Yo asked the question.

Kuro Usagi turned to her and promptly replied. "They could be all manner of individuals. There are Games held by deities with too much free time, with the purpose of testing mortals, and there are ones that are self-organized by various Communities so they can demonstrate their superiority. As a distinguishing feature, the former usually does not restrict who can participate. But as to be expected from deities, those games can be brutal and extremely difficult, with no guarantee of survival. However, the rewards are exceptional. It depends on the Host, but there is a chance you will be able to obtain a new Gift. As for the latter, you need to provide something to use as a Chip in exchange for the right to participate. The rule is, if all the participants are defeated, all the Chips will belong to the Host Community."

"The latter is quite crude. What can be used as a Chip?" questioned Asuka.

"That also can be a great variety of things. Money and goods, land, rights, honor, people... And it is possible to bet the Gifts themselves. If you obtain a new talent from someone, it becomes feasible to take part in even higher level Gift Games. However naturally, if you lose a Gift Game with your Gift on the line you will also lose your ability." There was a dark shadow underneath Kuro Usagi's charming smile. Her smile could be taken as a provocation, so Asuka asked the next question in a similar tone. "I see. Then it is alright if I ask one last question?"

"By all means, by all means" Kuro Usagi replied cheerfully.

"How can someone start the Game itself?" Asuka asked while the other two paid more attention since they too are interested on how to start a game, especially Izayoi since he wanted to fight someone strong.

"If we exclude the Games between Communities, then all you have to do is sign up before the registration deadline of each Gift Game. Shopping districts and shops organize small scale Gift Games, which you can participate in if you please." Asuka raised an eyebrow after hearing Kuro Usagi's words.

This time it is Naruto who asked a question "Then is it correct to think of Gift Games as the law itself in this world?"

"Oh?" Thought the surprised Kuro Usagi. Before she replied "Fufufu. You are quite quick on the uptake. But I'm afraid that is only 80% correct, and 20% mistaken. Theft and robbery are prohibited in our world too and exchange of goods via currency is present also. Crimes committed by the use of Gifts are preposterous! Those criminals will be punished thoroughly! However, the essence of Gift Games are just the opposite! Therefore, the winning party will attain everything. It is possible to take the merchandise without payment if you are able to clear the winning conditions set by the shop for instance."

"I see. That sounds troubling." Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"You are quite right, but the Host bears all the responsibilities regarding it's own Gift Games. In other words those cowards who don't want their possessions taken should not even partake in such events." It seemed like Kuro Usagi finished explaining the basics, and now she pulled out a sealed envelope. "Now then, since it was me who requested your summoning to this world, I have a duty to answer all questions you might have regarding the world of Little Garden. However, it would take too much time right now to explain everything, and as ally candidates, we cannot avoid exposing you to the outside world for long. So if it's alright with you, we could continue this conversation at our Community."

"Wait a minute! I haven't asked any questions yet." Izayoi who was only listening with Naruto until now, stood up, raising his powerful voice. When Kuro Usagi noticed that his smile that seemed like it was carved on his face was gone, she asked back while staying on guard. "...What question would it be? About the rules? About the game itself?"

"That doesn't matter. I couldn't care less about that, Kuro Usagi. Even if we make you recite all the rules, nothing would change. It's a revolutionary's job to change the rules of the world, not a player's. The only thing I want to ask you… is about that letter we got." Izayoi took his eyes off of Kuro Usagi, ran his eyes over to the other three, and finally rested his gaze on the city covered by an enormous shroud.

He only asked one thing with a glance that looked down on everything. "Is this world... fun?"

"..."

The others were waiting for the answer silently. In the letter they received, it was written as such: "Cast aside your family, your friends, your possessions, your whole world, and come to our Little Garden." The most important question right now for the three was whether or not there is a fitting compensation for their sacrifices. Naruto was fine with it since he has nothing to lose and if by any chance he lose and lost his powers and immortality then that's far more better for him.

"...YES! Gift Game is a devil's game for those who transcended the limits of humanity. The world of Little Garden is much more fun than other worlds, I personally guarantee it!" Kuro Usagi said with a smile.

Naruto nodded, it seems things will get more interesting from now on.

And Done!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mondaiji-tachi.**

**Story Start**

A group of children were playing around in front of the stairs leading to the interior of Little Garden. "Jin, Jin, Jin! Why isn't Kuro Usa-neechan back already?", "We already waited 2 hours in vain! I'm tired of this..." The group of friends all started voicing their dissatisfaction, so Jin said with a slightly bitter smile: "...Looks like it. All of you can go home now. I will wait for our new allies here."

Jin Russel, the boy with unique characteristics curly hair and an oversized robe instructed the children gathering around him to go ahead and return home.

"Then we'll go home. It's tough being a leader, but still do your best Jin!", "If it's alright to go back, then tell us sooner! My legs are like a wooden stick!", "I'm hungry. Is it alright to eat dinner without waiting for you?" The children started making their way home with a cheerful noise.

"Yeah. But don't stay up late even if we don't come back in time!" Jin sat down on the stone stairway. As a way to pass his free time now that he was alone, he directed his gaze absent-mindedly to the people passing through the gate. 'I heard the countries created outside Little Garden became more active recently, but since this Peribed Avenue faces the Edge of the World there is not much going on...'

In Little Garden, the term Country was commonly used to speak about extremely large communities. There is a clearly defined Edge of the World for the world of Little Garden, but they say that in the size of the surface area, it rivals a sun. There is no way that much natural resource and abundant land would be left undeveloped. The talented gather people and create a country, but at the same time there are many of those who do not possess any talent that start living outside the veiled city of Little Garden.

Races like Dragon-kind, Demon-kind, Mythical Beasts and Spirits all have large-scale settlements outside the walls of Little Garden. People with Gifts can gain strength in these cities outside Little Garden, then use those newly gained powers to once again participate in Gift Games inside of Little Garden.

'If the people from the other worlds turn out to be useless, we may have to leave Little Garden and find a place to live on the outside' Jin placed all his hopes and expectations on those new allies. Because a powerless Community can't organize Gift Games as a Host and can't participate and win in others either. Declined to a state where it can't even support itself. That means a Community's demise. Currently, for certain reasons Jin's Community except for Kuro Usagi was only comprised of children below his age. Leaving behind the land they lived on since they were born and setting out for an aimless journey was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Jin-bocchan! I've brought new people!" Jin raised his head. Kuro Usagi and two other young ladies with a boy who completely of noble birth if his appearance was anything to go by he had silver hair with glowing grey eyes were walking on the road leading to the Outer Gate. Jin decided to greet the four of them."Welcome back Kuro Usagi. Are those three?"

"Yes indeed! These four..." Kuro Usagi turned her head around suddenly, and then promptly froze on the spot. ".Eh, What? Wasn't there another one? A gentleman with fairly evil looking eyes, very bad mouth and an I'm a problem child aura emanating from his whole body."

"Ah, Izayoi-kun? He said "_I'm gonna take a look at the end of the world and be right back!_" and ran away in that direction." In that direction. Where she pointed was where they saw the steep cliffside from 4000m up in the air.

Standing dumbfounded in the middle of the road, Kuro Usagi started questioning them with ruffled up ears. "Why didn't you stop him!?"

"Because he said, _"Don't stop me."_" Asuka retorted.

"Then why didn't you tell Kuro Usagi about it!?" Kuro Usagi yelled at her.

"Because he said, _"Don't tell Kuro Usagi about this"_" Asuka said calmly.

"It's a lie. It must be a lie. You just thought it would be too bothersome, please tell it was a lie?" Kuro Usagi said pleadingly.

""Un."" Kuro Usagi fell on her knees. She was really envious of her past self from a few hours ago, when she was still enthusiastic about the new talents' arrival. To think that all of them would turn out to be such problem children, there must be a limit to such harassment.

In contrast to Kuro Usagi, Jin turned pale and shouted. "Thi-This is terrible! At the Edge of the World there are many Mythical Beasts roaming around freely for the sake of Gift Games."

"Mythical Beasts?" Asuka asked while tilting her head to the right and Naruto raised an eyebrow after hearing that information.

"Ye-Yes. This term is used for beasts that possess Gifts, in particular near the Edge of the World there are some with powerful Gifts. Once you meet them it's over, no human can hope to oppose them!" Jin said hysterically.

"Oh, that is a shame. Is it Game Over for him already?" Asuka said without any care.

"Game Over before even starting a game? ... Witty." You stated with a sigh.

"This is no time to be joking around!" Jin was desperately trying to press the seriousness of the situation, but the two of them only shrugged their shoulders after getting scolded. Having enough already Naruto decided to intervene.

"He'll be fine, if it helps then I'll look for him, since it will be easier with me and I'll definitely find him faster than you can." Said Naruto in a soothing tone to try and calm them down, though what he didn't tell them was before Izayoi left Naruto tag him with a jutsu shiki so he will be able to hiraishin at him if he was in any danger.

Kuro Usagi stood up while letting out a long sigh. "Haa, ... don't worry about it Naruto-san I will look for him, thank you for the offer but I cannot bother you with this and it will be very dangerous. Jin-bocchan please take care of them for a while."

"Nah, it'll be fine since I already put a hiraishin tag on him." Naruto said with a small smile while the others were looking at him in confusion, making him sigh and he decided to explain, he won't go on further details but he will at least give them some information so they wouldn't feel left out.

"It was a technique of mine called the hiraishin or the flying thunder god, it allows me to open a tear and space and teleport from point a to point b as long as there a beacon." Naruto calmly elaborated to them making each of them wide eyed at that information.

"Woah!? Teleportation! That was a very rare gift!" Kuro Usagi yelled in shock making Naruto shook his head.

"No… it wasn't a gift, it is a technique that my father created and let's just leave it at that." Naruto said since he saw that Kuro Usagi was about to ask another question, deciding that it's enough information he addressed Jin "hey you there." Making said boy snapped out of his shock and look at him.

"Y-yes?" replied Jin while still in a bit of shock.

"Would you mind looking out for my friends for a while?" Naruto said making the two blush at him regarding them as his friend already, though Asuka was confused why she was blushing.

Naruto approach the both of them before he handed each of them a book, looking confusedly You decided to ask.

"What's this for Naruto-kun." You Kasukabe asked softly making Naruto smile gently before he decided to explain.

"That book was one of the books I wrote, you can read it to pass some time so you wont get bored.." Naruto told them and You nodded slowly thoroughly surprise that he was a writer while Asuka was eyeing the book in wonder.

"Well, we got to go, take care of them for me, ok squirt?" Naruto said gently while teasing him a bit though Jin merely nodded seriously at that.

"I got it. What will you do then Kuro Usagi?" Jin regarded the Usagi.

"Kuro Usagi will catch that problem child, and while I'm at it, I will make him painfully regret that he looked down on me, the one called the Highborn of Little Garden! Lets go Naruto-san!" Kuro Usagi said while an aura or rage was emanating from her body before she nodded towards Naruto who calmly laid hand on her shoulder making her blush a bit.

"We will be back in a moment! You two just enjoy yourselves and explore Little Garden a bit!" Her light red hair was fluttering around before the both of them disappeared in purple smoke.

"Well, Naruto-kun had gave you an order to take care of the both of us, we should probably go ahead and explore, so let us not disappoint him and move inside Little Garden. Will you be the one to escort us?" Asuka said while putting the book in her purse.

"Eh, ah, yes. I am Jin Russell, the leader of this Community. I only recently became 11 years old and still very inexperienced, but let's get along from now on. Your names are?" Jin introduced himself before he ask the both of them.

"I am Kudou Asuka, and the one holding the cat while reading is," Asuka said while pointing at You.

"Kasukabe You." You introduced herself politely without looking away at her book. After introducing themselves Jin, Asuka and You bowed in turn.

"Then let us proceed inside Little Garden. Let me see... How about we have a talk over a light meal?" Asuka took Jin's hand and started passing through the Outer Gate with a cheerful smile.

The four of them, Jin, Asuka, You and the calico cat arrived on the other side underneath the veil after passing through a passageway made of stone.

In that moment, the four of them were engulfed in radiant light. They saw enormous buildings as far the eye could see and the veil covering the city.

_"O-Ojou! Even though we should've entered a shrouded city, we can see the sun!"_ the calico cat said in amazement.

"...Seems like it. But we didn't see into Little Garden from the outside." Replied You gently to her friend.

From high up in the air they could not see the streets and buildings below the cover of the city. Nonetheless now the sun is apparent on the sky of the city. Looking at the city with buildings reaching for the sky, they tilted their head in confusion.

"The shroud covering Little Garden becomes see-through from the inside. It was originally placed there for the protection of species that can't take sunlight directly." Jin explained.

While gazing at the blue sky, Asuka raised an eyebrow and remarked with an ironic tone. "That is a very interesting story. Could vampires be living in this city?"

"Well..., they do." Jin answered solemnly as if remembering something or rather someone.

"...I see..." Asuka put on a mixed expression. She didn't know what kind of lives those real vampires led, but she didn't think they would live in the same city with everyone.

The calico cat slid down from You's arms and started admiring the view of the Fountain Plaza. _"Still though... The air really feels different here than in other human settlements I know. It's as clear as the air deep in the mountains after the morning fog clears up. Look! That sculpture in the fountain is really well made! If Ojou's father could see it, he would be delighted for sure."_ The calico cat stated in sheer amazement.

"Yeah, I agree." You muttere quietly.

"Oh, did you say something?" Asuka asked her since she thought she heard her speak.

"...Nothing." You replied with a tone very different from the gentle way she spoke with the calico cat. Asuka didn't pursue her strange behaviour further, rather she turned her gaze towards the crowded Fountain Plaza. Near the fountain there were a number of elegant and stylish sidewalk cafes.

"Is there one you recommend?" Asuka tilt her head to look at Jin.

"I-I'm sorry. I left the arrangements to Kuro Usagi... Please choose any one you like." Jin said unsurely.

"That is quite generous of you." Finally they sat down at a cafe bearing the flag of 'Six Scars'. From inside the shop, a cat-eared young girl quickly appeared to take their orders. "Welcome! What can I get you?"

"Let me see...Two black tea and a cup of green tea. As for a light meal...this... and that." Asuka ordered.

_"And a nekomanma!"_ pipe in the calico cat.

"Yes yes. So three tea sets and a nekomanma." Hm...? Asuka and Jin tilted their heads in confusion. But the one who was even more surprised was Kasukabe You. With eyes like she was experiencing something beyond belief, she asked the waitress. "You can understand what calico cat is saying?"

"Of course I do, I belong to the feline race. This gentleman has very charming fur for his age, so I'll give you a bit of an extra service." Said the waitress with a smile towards the cat.

_"Your ears are pretty too and have nicely bent tail, Nee-chan. The next chance I get, I will come again for a bite."_ The cat praised.

"Oh mister, you're such a sweet talker" The cat-eared young girl returned to the shop, swinging her tail back and forth on the way.

After watching her go back inside the shop, You started to pat the calico cat with a happy smile while still reading the book Naruto gave her. "...Little Garden is an amazing place, isn't it calico cat? There is someone else who can understand what you say other than me."

_"I'm happy for you, Ojou."_ The calico cat stated happily.

"Wai-Wait a second. Perhaps you can converse with cats?" Asked Asuka with an unusually flustered voice.

In response, You nodded a little.

Jin was also fascinated and started asking questions. "Can you also communicate with other species, not just cats?"

"Yeah. If it's alive, then I can talk with it." You answered calmly.

"That sounds wonderful. Then you can even talk with those wild birds flying around?" asked the curious Jin.

"Yeah, I probably ... can. The only birds I spoke with were sparrow, heron and cuckoo..., but I could talk with a penguin so it should be no problem." Stated You without looking up from her book.

"Penguin!?" the other two exclaimed in shock.

"U-Un. I've met one at the Aquarium. I'm also friends with dolphins." As if interrupting You, Asuka and Jin raised their voice. Both of them were surprised by the same thing. There should be plenty of chances for one to meet wild birds, but to think she had the opportunity to talk to a penguin! "Bu-But if it's really possible for you to talk with every kind of species, then it's a very reassuring Gift to have. Here in Little Garden, the gap in understanding with Mythical Beasts is very wide."

"Is that so?" You replied with a tilt of her while looking at them before promptly going back to what she was doing earlier, reading that is.

"Yes. Some of the feline race and those who belong to a deity's household, like rabbits, are given an ability to communicate with other races, but Mythical Beasts are a whole independent species. It's common knowledge that if you are not of the same species or possess a suitable Gift, then it is very difficult to reach an understanding. Even Kuro Usagi who is the part of the household of Little Garden's Creator should not be able to communicate with every species." Jin explained to them.

"I see...Kasukabe-san has a wonderful ability, I am a bit jealous." Once smiled upon, You scratched her face nervously. In contrast Asuka whispered with a melancholic voice and expression. You and Asuka only met a few hours ago for the first time, but You could already tell that Asuka's current expression doesn't seem like her.

"Kudou-san-" You started but was cut off by Asuka"Just call me Asuka. Nice to meet you once again."

Closing her book and deciding on reading it later she decided to ask. "Ah, ok. What kind of ability do you have, Asuka?"

"Mine? My power is ... well, just terrible. Because-" Asuka was about to finish her sentence when a disrespectful and prudish voice called to Jin."Oyaa? Isn't it the leader of that insignificant 'John Doe' Community from the East Block, Jin-kun himself. Kuro Usagi isn't here to babysit you today?" Behind his back was a strange man, over 2m tall and dressed in a colorful tuxedo. Unfortunately, really unfortunately, that strange man was someone Jin was familiar with.

Jin replied with a frown on his face. "Our Community is called 'No Name', Galdo Gasper from 'Fores Garo'."

"Shut up you nameless. I heard you summoned new talents. It's shocking how you were able to keep your Community together in such a hideous state with its pride lost along with its Name and Emblem... Don't you think so, ladies?" The bulky man named Galdo dressed in a colorful tuxedo, boldly sat down on the free chair at their table. Asuka and You smiled at him from courtesy, but at the same time they responded to his rude manner with a cold attitude.

"I am sorry, but if you wish to sit among us, would you care to introduce yourself before you start a conversation, as etiquette dictates." Asuka stated with a cold voice.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm affiliated with a Community called '666 Beasts' that resides in the Upper Echelons of Little Garden." Galdo replied proudly and arrogantly.

"A disorderly mob." Jin stated calmly while You took Galod's hands off of her, Naruto touching her was warmly welcomed but somebody other than him is another thing.

"I'm the leader of - Hey, wait a minute! What disorderly mob, you brat!" After hearing Jin's remark, Galdo raised his voice, and at the same time his face changed greatly. His mouth ripped open till the base of his ears, and predator like fangs and wide open eyes were directed at Jin with intense hate. "Watch your mouth, kid. I'm known as a gentleman, but there are things even I can't pretend not to hear."

"In your times as the guardian of the forest, you would have taken a proper attitude towards us. Now you only look like a beast that lays waste to this neighborhood of Outer Gate number 2105380." Jin retorted calmly.

"Ha-, you are no different from a ghost clinging to the glorious past yourself. Do you even understand what kind of situation your Community is in?"

"There. Wait just a moment." Asuka raised her hand to interrupt the bickering two. "I do not understand the situation, but I clearly see that you two are on bad terms with each other. I would like to ask a few questions with that in mind." Asuka sent an icy stare. However the target of her gaze was not Galdo Gasper, but- "Ne, Jin-kun. Would you like to explain to us what Galdo-san might mean by pointing out our Community's current situation?"

"Tha-That is..." Jin was at a loss for words. That time, he realized he made a huge mistake. It was about what he and Kuro Usagi wanted to hide.

Asuka did not miss his troubled expression, and pressed for answers. "You introduced yourself as the leader of this Community. In that case, like Kuro Usagi, it should be your duty to explain to your newly summoned comrades what Communities are. Am I mistaken?" Her asking voice was quiet, but her questions were assaulting Jin like a sharp knife.

Watching this scene, Galdo Gasper returned his beast-like face to its human form, then he said in a subdued tone and smile with hidden meaning. "Lady, it's just as you said. Explaining the rules of the world of Little Garden to newly summoned comrades is his natural duty. But of course he doesn't want to. If you allow me, the leader of 'Fores Garo', I will objectively explain the importance of Communities and the situation of the Community 'No Name', this brat I mean Jin Russell is leading."

Asuka once again looked at Jin with a suspicious expression. He was still sitting there with his eyes cast down in silence. "Might as well. Please do so."

"I certainly will. Firstly, Community is a general term, used for organizations founded by a number of individuals. Its form is different among different species. Humans use words as Family, Organization and Country in reference to them while Mythical Beasts call it [Horde]." Galdo started.

"I know that much." Asuka replied with a nod.

"Yes, just making sure. For a Community to be active within Little Garden it needs to have a [Name] and an [Emblem]. Particularly important is the [Emblem] that is used to indicate the territory of a Community. This shop has a large flag too, floating up there. That one is also that." Galdo pointed out the flag depicting the emblem of 'Six Scars' hanging from the roof of the sidewalk cafe. "That emblem, made up of six scar marks, indicates that this shop is within the territory of the Community that manages it. If you wish to expand your Community, then you can bet that [Emblem] against another Community in a [Gift Game] you both agreed to. In fact, I expanded my Community using this exact method." Galdo Gasper boastingly points to his [Emblem] engraved on his colorful tuxedo.

His emblem was made with a tiger stripe pattern. You and Asuka looking around the plaza saw stores and buildings decorated with the same pattern.

"If that pattern indicates the territory of a Community... Then is it correct to assume you are almost entirely in control of this neighborhood?" Asuka questioned.

"Indeed. Sadly the headquarters of the Community managing this shop is situated in the South Block so we can't make a move, but the rest of the active mid-class Communities around Outer Gate number 2105380 are all under my rule. The rest are roughly those with headquarters in different Blocks or higher Levels, ... And those that aren't even worth the effort to take over.", laughed Galdo sarcastically.

Jin was still grasping his robe tightly with eyes cast down.

"Now then, from now on are the problems with your Community, Ladies. To tell the truth ... the Community you now belong to was the greatest Community in this East Block until a few years ago." Galdo stated with a sneer at Jin.

"Hoh, how unexpected." Asuka commented while You was still reading her book but was paying complete attention.

"Even though the leader was different then. It seems he was an excellent man, much superior to this Jin-kun now. Their scores with Gift Games were the best among humanity, they were the most powerful Community here in the East Block, they say." After that Galdo suddenly started speaking in a bored tone. The one with the greatest Community right now was him, so this story must have been of no concern to him at all. "In this Little Garden that is divided into West, East, North and South Blocks, beside the East Block he had deep relations with the core Communities of the North and South Block. Really, I'm telling the truth, ... Even though I detest Jin, that was really something. He earned the approval of the Mythical Beasts of the South and the Man-eating Monsters of the North, and even had connections with the Upper Echelons of Little Garden. So impressive I could almost even admire him... Well, the previous leader anyway. The Community achieved grandeur unheard of among the Communities founded by humans, but ...! They caught the attention of someone you don't want to make an enemy of. In the end they were forced to participate in a Gift Game and were annihilated in a single night, by the worst calamity in this world of Little Garden that is governed by Gift Games."

"Calamity?" Asuka and You asked back in unison. It sounded very unreal that an organization that extensive could be destroyed by a simple natural disaster.

"This is not a metaphor, Ladies. They are the single biggest and worst disaster in Little Garden. ...The ones commonly called a Demon Lord"

[With Naruto And Kuro Usagi ]

Naruto and Kuro Usagi appeared in black smoke only to see that they were in a middle of a lake and there Izayoi was standing with that every arrogant smirk on her face while looking at them both. Relief was something she did not feel in the least. After this much pushing around, Kuro Usagi's sanity was at its limits. She furiously regarded him. "Where did you disappear to!?"

His annoying smile was still present. Looks like there was no need for concern, he was unharmed. The only aspect of him that was different from half an hour ago was that he was even more drenched than the time they fell from the sky.

"However I have to say, you have some pretty fast legs. I was just playing around, but still. I didn't think you would catch up with me this soon, but considering who you brought with I am not surprise." Izayoi said with a smirk while looking at them both.

"You… really are troublesome aren't you." Naruto addressed his friend while rubbing his head in annoyance while Izayoi laughed boisterously.

"Heh, you know me, if you are always being followed by trouble , then I am the one who was looking for trouble." Izayoi stated with a smirk, Kuro Usagi was listening to them talk since she can see that Naruto would be able to convince him to come back much faster than she could, since she could clearly see that the two were friends.

Looking around Naruto returned his attention to Kuro Usagi, "Kuro Usagi." Naruto called making her turn to him with a confuse expression while tilting her head. "You might want to get back for a while, it seems Izayoi here already attract trouble." Said Naruto calmly while Izayoi's smirk widen. "So? What kind of enemy is it? I could sense that it was a water entity. But what?" Naruto calmly while Usagi's eyes widened and was completely petrified.

She was about to berate him for what he did but was cut off when she heard somebody roared in anger.

"Not yet... The Test is not over yet you brat!" there standing behind Izayoi was an enormous serpent over 10m tall. It goes without saying, it was without a doubt a Water God that rules this area.

"Serpent God!... How did you manage to make her this angry, Izayoi-san!?" Kuro Usagi yelled in shock and fear.

Izayoi explained the situation with a grin. "she started babbling something about 'Choose your trial' or something looking down on me. So I tested whether if he could test me. In the end the result was well ... disappointing."

"You bastard... Don't get full of yourself, human! I won't be defeated by something like this!" The Serpent God howled in a high pitched voice and her eyes and fangs sparkled. Pillars of water were being created by powerful currents of air. Looking at the surroundings, Kuro Usagi can assume the numerous trees scattered around twisted and torn are the result of their battle. If someone was swallowed up by those currents it's over. A human body would no doubt be mercilessly torn into a thousand pieces. She was about to warn Izayoi but Naruto grabbed her and promptly jump back to the other side.

"What are you doing!? There is no way he would be able to beat a Serpent God!" Kuro Usagi yelled in panic but she was about to say more when Naruto turn to her with a sharp glance while his eyes were glowing as if a storm was raging in them making them close her mouth in shock and fear.

"Believe in him, there is no way that such a puny creature could defeat him. He was clearly stronger than that overgrown snake." Naruto said with a calm voice but you could hear the coldness in it making her gulp before she decided to just watch and see what would happen.

The Serpent God regarded Izayoi. "If you manage to survive this blow, I recognize this as your victory"

"Don't talk nonsense. A fight doesn't end by deciding the winner. It ends when the loser is decided." Izayoi retorted.

"The winner is clearly cleared. Let us make a bet Kuro Uzagi." Naruto said with a warm and calm tone unlike his tone earlier which was also very calm but very cold.

"A bet?" Kuro Usagi said with tilt of her head.

"Izayoi would win with one hit." Naruto said confidently making her gape at him.

"Win with one hit! That's impossible! There is no way a mere human can defeat a Serpent God!" Kuro Usagi yelled at him indignantly.

"Phun, ... Those words will be your last!" Responding to the Serpent God's roar, the water from the river spiraled upwards. Tornado like whirlpools swirling even higher than the Serpent God were sucking up hundreds of tons of water. There were three whirling pillars of water. Each of them roared like a living being and moved like a serpent. The power that could call forth storms and even destroy whole environments. The power of the ones with the Gift of [Divinity]. The swirling pillars of water ate into the riverbank, twisting and tearing the trees around, enveloping Izayoi's body.

"Izayoi-san!" shouted Kuro Usagi, when she was about to rushed at him Naruto stopped her by holding onto her arm tighter making her wince, but didn't complain since she could feel that he was starting to get annoyed.

"...Haaa...Don't be cocky!" It was a sudden occurrence. An attack exceeding the power of the storm. Izayoi inside the raging currents brushed aside the storm with one swipe of his hand. "No way!?" , "Impossible!?" Their voices were filled with shock. That power far transcended the limits of human capabilities.

"I told you already Kuro Usagi, that such a puny creature wouldn't be able to defeat Izayoi." Stated Naruto with a smirk sent to her way while she merely gaped at that.

The Serpent God let his guard down when the attack he poured all his power into got deflected so easily, but Izayoi did not miss this opportunity. He landed on the ground with a merciless laugh.

"Well ... You were pretty good." An explosive noise like the ground is breaking apart sounded from under his feet. Izayoi jumped up to its upper body and hit the Serpent God so hard that its huge body flew upwards, then fell back into the river. The impact forced the water to overflow, flooding the surrounding forest.

Izayoi returned to the shore and saw a gaping Kuro Usagi and Naruto who was merely smirking.

"So? How was my performance?" said Izayoi with a smirk.

Izayoi's questions didn't even reach Kuro Usagi. The inside of her head was in disarray, that was the least of her concerns. 'A human... Defeated a Divinity? And with only raw strength? This kind of nonsense...!'Then she remembered the words of the Host that provided the Gift that was used to summon them. "They are without a doubt ... Among the most powerful Gift Bearers of humanity, Kuro Usagi." Kuro Usagi was sure those words were only lip service. They were said by a trustworthy person, but she doubted their truth even when she passed them on to Jin. 'I can't believe it... But if they really possess such powerful Gifts...! The revival of our Community could be more than just a dream!'

Then she remembered the Serpent God so she decided to ask "B-By the way, what will you do about that Serpent God? Is he alive at all?"

"I didn't go as far as taking his life. It was fun to fight him, but it wouldn't be any fun killing him. Once I've taken a look at the waterfall at the Edge of the World I will return to Little Garden." Replied Izayoi sating her curiosity and helping her calm her nerves.

"In that case, let's receive the Gift at least. No matter what the Game details were, Izayoi-san is the winner. Serpent God-sama shouldn't have any complaints either." Kuro Usagi stated.

"Hm?" Izayoi looked at her with a perplexed expression. Then Kuro Usagi added like she remembered something. "When you compete with a deity in a Gift Game, you normally choose from 3 basic methods. The most popular ones are Strength, Knowledge and Valour. When you choose a contest of strength usually a suitable opponent is prepared, but in this case you defeated the deity himself. We will undoubtedly get something wonderful! With this Kuro Usagi's Community can become more powerful than it is now" Kuro Usagi approached the Serpent God with steps like she was about to break into a dance.

Both Izayoi and Naruto was looking at her as if she was stupid. Before the both of them looked at each other then looked at her seriously with a cold expression.

"..."

"Wha-What is it Izayoi-san Naruto-san? You both have such a scary expression, did I offend you two in some way?" Kuro Usagi said fearfully.

"What you say is right. The winner gets something from the loser, Gift Games work like that. I have no problem with that, but... Kuro Usagi..." Naruto started while Izayoi merely kept silent and decided to let his friend do the talking since he was better talking than him, he was pure fight first then talk after while Naruto was talk first and if cannot be resolve with talk then he'll kick your ass. "You are hiding something critical from the get go, aren't you?" Naruto finished.

"...What could you be talking about? If it's something about Little Garden I promised to answer all your questions, similarly anything about Gift Games too-" she was about to say more but Naruto cut her off with a sharp glance.

"Not that. What I'm asking you about is you lot, ... no ... I will ask questions I'm pretty sure I know the answer to. Why was it so important for you to summon us?" On the surface Kuro Usagi's expression did not change, but inside she felt intense turmoil. And that was because NAruto's question was exactly about what she tried to hide.

"That is... just as I said before. For you to enjoy and live here merrily..." Kuro Usagi tried to assure them while she was trembling slightly.

Naruto seeing that this was going nowhere decided to use another approach, reaching out to her he put his hands on her shoulders and felt her trembling, for a moment he felt bad but decided to push on.

"I can see that you are desperate so you decided to summon us, don't be afraid, you can tell us and I'll try my best to help you as much as I can alright?" Naruto said soothingly while she calmed down a little before she sighed tiredly.

Seeing that she can't avoid this now and hearing him say those words calmed her down a little, she started "Our Community does not have a Name to call itself. Therefore when someone wants to address us, they refer to us with the 'No Name' pseudonym.

"Hmmm?" Naruto prompted her to go on.

"Furthermore, we don't have an Emblem that represents the pride of our Community. This Emblem also fills the important role of indicating the territories of the Community."

"Hmm. Then?" Naruto asked her to continue while Izayoi merely kept silent, if his decision was to help them then he too would help them, since that was that. Wherever Naruto goes, he goes. Damn he was getting too soft since the day he met Naruto, what a troublesome person.

"Beside the Name and Emblem, we don't have any of our core members anymore. To put it more bluntly, out of the 122 members only Jin-bocchan and Kuro Usagi possesses a Gift powerful enough to participate in Gift Games, the rest are all children under the age of 10!" She finished with a pained expression, making him sighed before he saw her looking at him desperately and almost pleadingly making him smile at her.

"See it isn't that hard right? You should have told that to us from the very start so we wouldn't have to create such a tense atmosphere." Naruto soothingly making her relax a bit more. "So where are their parents?" Naruto asked.

"No, all their parents were abducted. By the hands of the greatest calamity of Little Garden ... a Demon Lord." Kuro Usagi said with a pained expression.

Hearing the words Demon Lord, Izayoi, who was only merely listening so far, spoke for the first time. "De...Demon Lord!?" His eyes sparkled like a child who just noticed a new toy in the display window while Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at that but was still chuckling at Izayoi's expression.

"Demon Lord! What the hell, how cool is that!? There is someone in Little Garden who's called by that wonderful name?" Izayoi said while his eyes were twinkling at staring at Kuro Usagi like he was a mere boy staring at an ice cream shop.

"We-Well ... Yes. But it's probably a little different from Izayoi-san's imagination." Kuro Usagi said with a sweat dropped at his expression.

"Really? But if he calls himself Demon Lord, then he must be powerful, diabolical, tough as hell scoundrel that no-one minds if I crush with all I have." Izayoi said excitedly.

"We-Well ... if you defeat one, you will probably receive a lot of gratitude from a lot of places. Depending on the conditions it may be possible to make one your subordinate after you defeated it." Kuro Usagi answered a bit freak out at his sudden enthusiasm, "The Demon Lords are certain war deities that belong to a special privileged class in Little Garden who have the authority called Host Master. If someone is challenged by them to a Gift Game, it's over, no one can refuse. We were challenged to a Game by a Demon Lord with Host Master authority, forced to participate, and our Community ... was robbed of everything it needs to function as a proper Community." This wasn't a figure of speech either. Kuro Usagi's Community was robbed of its status, prestige and even all its members. All that remained was ruined vacant land and the children. However Izayoi did not show any signs of sympathy, he only reshuffled his legs while sitting on top of the rock, but Naruto was frowning at that while his eyes turned purple with rings that had 9 toma in it but nobody noticed.

"Please… help us, Kuro Usagi and the community needed you two, plea-" She was cut off when Naruto gently place one finger on her lips stopping her from speaking anymore.

"Say no more Kuro Usagi, everything will be alright, as long as I breath I will help you and save the children's parents along the way." Naruto said with a gentle smile making her tear up a little.

"Re-really?" Kuro Usagi with hope in her eyes while her lower lips were trembling a little stopping herself form outright crying in front of them.

"Of course, right Izayoi? We would take care of it right?" Naruto turned to him with a small smile while his eyes glowed a little, "ehh? Why? It's troublesome." Izayoi said with a yawn making Kuro Usagi shrink back a little, "Right?" Naruto stated calmly while his smile grown and his eyes were looking at him threateningly daring him to say otherwise, making him gulp a little and nodded.

"Good. Then everything is settled Kuro Usagi, we will help you." Naruto turned to her while smiling softly making her screamed in joy.

"Go wake up that snake quickly and get that Gift. After that we will go see the waterfall at the end of the river and the Edge of the World." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ye-Yes!" Kuro Usagi joyfully hopped on top of the Serpent God and moved close to its jaw.

Naruto and Izayoi was looking at them discussing something in the distance, when suddenly a blue-ish light filled the surroundings. When the slowly moving source of the light finally transferred from the head of the Serpent God to Kuro Usagi's hands, she hopped back to in front of Izayoi.

"Kyaa-Kyaa-Kyaa Look! We received a sapling of a water tree this large! If we have this we won't have to buy water from other Communities! This will help everyone a great deal!" She was jumping around screaming 'ukyaa' while hugging a sapling of a tree called a water tree. Naruto wasn't familiar with the circumstances of the Community or Little Garden, but it seemed very important to Kuro Usagi making him frown and promised himself that this so called Demon Lord, this so called Demon Lords will witness the true might of the true Demon God and that was him, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

They were walking towards the Edge Of The World before she decided to ask a question that was bothering her since the beginning of their meeting."Kuro Usagi has a question for you, Naruto-san."

"Let's hear it."Naruto said calmly while walking at a small pace admiring the view of this world.

"Why did Naruto-san decide to cooperate with us?" Kuro Usagi really wanted to know why he was so kind.

"Hmmm? It sounds like the right thing to do." Said Naruto bluntly while Izayoi was merely listening to them and was not surprise at Naruto's answer, he may always be calm and collected and can be very scary sometimes but he knew that Naruto was a really good man with a kind heart, it sounds cheesy to him but he cant deny that Naruto was one of the greatest person he had even met, that was why they become friends, not because he beat him and wish to fight him again but because he was a very interesting person. Strong but he was never arrogant and doesn't flaunt his strength and powers.

"You are a very kind person Naruto-kun, I am glad that you were one of the persons we summoned." Kuro Usagi with a happy smile and a small blush, while Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at her sudden affectionate way of calling him but didn't questioned her about it.

After that they walked for another half-an-hour before reaching the Great Waterfall of Tritonis at last. The waterfall of Tritonis was dyed crimson basking in the light of the sunset, the violent spraying of water created a myriad of rainbows. The elliptic looking mouth of the river continued on to the distance far away, the flowing water ran over the [Edge of the World] and fell down to the endless sky beneath.

Kuro Usagi explained while enduring the wind and the water spray falling from the cliffside. "So, how is it? This is the Great Waterfall of Tritonis, it's width is around 2800m. There probably wasn't a waterfall like this one in your world, right?"

"Aah. It's honestly amazing. So it's around two times the width of Niagara. What is it like below this [Edge of the World]? Is it carried by a huge turtle after all?" According to one of the first theories, the world is not spherical, instead it floats on water, on the back of a huge turtle. Izayoi was probably thinking about that. Naruto was not surprise since he already step on an island that was being carried by a giant turtle when he trained with Killer B.

Watching the Great Waterfall of Tritonis dyed darker crimson as the sun was slowly going down, Kuro Usagi decided to ask Naruto a question while Izayoi was admiring the waterfall with a childlike expression. "we can win right, we can stay at our home and reunite with our family right Naruto-kun? We can save Kuro Usagi's community right?" she asked.

Naruto merely stared at the setting sun, admiring it's beauty and made a silent promise that he will do everything in his power to return what was stolen from them, Tilting his head towards Kuro Usagi making her heart skip a bit seeing his smiling face while the light of the setting sun bath him in it's warm light while his hair glowed because of the light and his eyes looked like a storm a powerful yet very calm storm, in his most soft and gentle voice that made her cheeks flushed and her heart to beat quicker he answered, "Probably." Before he tilt his head back and merely stared at the setting sun, his answer might be very short but the way he said was enough for her to believe, and she knows that with him they can win.

She doesn't know what possessed her but that expression of him made her heart beat faster and with one swift move she stand at the tip of her toes and landed a kiss on his left cheek before she turned back and promptly walked towards Izayoi while her cheeks were flushed.

If she had looked over him she would saw the most beautiful sight ever, and that was his smiling face. His true smile.

**Chapter End.**

**Please leave some review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Modaiji-tachi**

**Naruto will show some of his power on this chapter. I edited the fight scene.  
**

**Story start.**

Naruto decided that it was time to return and be reunited with the others, They met at the water fountain plaza as the sun was going down and, having heard what happened, Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears were standing on end as usual in her anger. Storm-like preaching and questioning flew about in response to the sudden development.

"H-How did you come into contact with the leader of 'Fores Garo' and even manage to pick a fight in that short amount of time!?" Kuro Usagi screeched out,"Moreover, the Game's appointed date is tomorrow!?" she was ranting hysterically "And to be battling in the enemy's territory!" at this point Kuro Usagi was already producing steam "We don't have the time or money to prepare! Just what were you thinking! Are you listening, you three!" She screeched at them while Naruto was looking at her in sympathy, must have been hard for her being their guide since his companions were really prone to trouble.

"""We pissed him off. We're currently reflecting on our actions.""" The three said simultaneously

"Silence!" Kuro Usagi raged at the excuse that seemed to have been coordinated beforehand, possibly under somebody's suggestion. Izayoi who was watching that with a smirk, delivered the finisher. "It should be fine. It's not like they were indiscriminately picking a fight, so forgive them." Naruto palmed his face, great… why did that idiot have to open his big mouth?

"Y-You may be thinking it's fine as long as it's interesting but the only thing we get from this Game is self-satisfaction, you know? Look at this Geass Roll." The Geass Roll Kuro Usagi showed was a Gift necessary for those without a Host Master to become a Host and begin a Game. The Game's details, rules, wagers and prizes were written on it and it was sealed with the signature of the leader of the Host's community. The contents of the prize section that Kuro Usagi was pointing at went like this. "Should the Players win, the Host shall admit to all the crimes referred to by the Players and, after abiding by the judgment of Little Garden's laws, the Community will be dissolved. Well, it certainly is self-satisfying. Since if we let time pass, we'll be deliberately taking on the risk that we'll lose the proof to substantiate our claims." As a side note, Asuka's group's wager was Toleration of the Crime. It wasn't just related to this time; they would need to continue keeping their silence.

"But as long as time passes, then their crime will definitely be exposed. After all, the crucial children are...well," Kuro Usagi faltered. She had also heard about Fores Garo's bad reputation but had not thought the situation would have deteriorated to such terrible conditions.

"That's right. The hostages are no longer of this world. If we push that point, the evidence will surely come up. But it's also true that that would take a little bit of time. We don't want to have that lag before we pass judgment on that scum." Asuka stated with some distaste at the mention of that laws of Little Garden were, in the end, only applicable within the bounds of Little Garden City. Outside that was a lawless region where various races' communities lived under their respective laws and rules. If he escaped there, he could no longer be judged under Little Garden's laws. But with the compulsory fulfillment afforded by the Geass Roll, they would be able to chase Galdo no matter how far he ran using the powerful Geass.

"There's more, Kuro Usagi. I can't allow scum like that to be so close to my daily life because of my morals and such. If we let him run away now, he'll definitely come gunning for us again." Reasoned Asuka.

"W-well...It may be troublesome if we were to let him run." Kuro Usagi faltered.

"I also don't want to let Galdo run. A villain like him must not be allowed to roam free." Jin showed that he shared the same opinion, and Kuro Usagi nodded, having conceded.

"Haa... You all just can't be helped. Well, fine. I also agree that he's irritating. For something of Fores Garo's level, just Izayoi-san alone guarantees that we will win and if Naruto-kun join in then there is no doubt that the flag is ours, with the both of them we couldn't possible lose." That was Kuro Usagi's honest appraisal since she already saw how strong Izayoi is and Naruto, well she doesn't have to see it since it clearly showed in his eyes how strong he really is, heck dare she says he might be the strongest person she had ever met not including the demon lords since she didn't know how much powerful he really is yet. however, Izayoi and Asuka put on puzzled expressions and,

"What are you saying? I won't be going, you know?" Izayoi stated.

"Of course. I won't let you participate." Asuka two snorted.

"Th-That's no good! You're comrades from the same Community, so you have to cooperate with each other." Kuro Usagi tried reason with them while looking at Naruto for help, thought Naruto merely closed his eyes and shook his head since he wanted to see what the two will do, he wonders if the three could really work together, and since the one who picked the fight was the other three they have to fight them alone since they have to fight their own battles.

"It's not that, Kuro Usagi." Izayoi had a serious face on as he stopped Kuro Usagi with his right hand, he was about to say more when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder prompting him to tilt his head and look at him curiously, wondering what he's going to do, seeing his serious expression he decided to let him his friend speak.

"I understand where you are coming from but you too also have to understand that they were the ones that picked this fight and the other guys accepted it, it would be insulting for them if we decided to interfere, I know we are a team but we cannot always carry each other, they need to learn to fight their own battles." Naruto stated in a serious tone, he didn't want to be firm on her but she have to understand and he had to make sure that he was able to make his point across. Asuka merely nodded while Iayoi stayed silent and the other two was listening calmly to him thought You was reading her book that he gave.

After a few minutes of thinking Kuro Usagi relented, and with a heavy sigh she nodded and stated. "...Ahh, jeez, do as you wish." Having been toyed around with the entire day, Kuro Usagi was already exhausted and lacked the energy for a retort. "It's just a Game where we won't lose anything so it's fine whatever happens", she muttered with drooping shoulders. Naruto frowned at hearing that nobody heard her but he did, so putting his hand on her chin and titling her head up to make her look him in the eye, Naruto soothingly stated. "Kuro Usagi, you are the one who summoned us here, so believe in us, we knows that this is very important to you that is why this is also very important to us, I promised already didn't I? that I will do everything in my power to help you, the least that you can do is to believe in us and we will never fail you."

Kuro Usagi merely stared in his eyes for a longer moment before she nodded her head and looked at the others, Asuka and You nodded at her while Izayoi was smirking, the conniving bastard, though she was surprised when Naruto grabbed her hands the gently interlaced their fingers making her blush before a symbol that looks like a tri prong knife in her palm appear when he let go of her hand making her confuse.

"That is the same jutsu shiki that I had put on Izayoi before he leave." Naruto started before Izayoi interrupted "What! You put that into me!? Where!?" Izayoi was completely appalled that he didn't even notice, so that was why the two of them manage to find him easily. Naruto merely ignored him and continue his explanation while also putting the mark on the other three, "If you ever need me when I am not there, just smear some blood in that mark and I will appear." Kuro Usagi nodded in thanks before Naruto handed her the tree sapling.

Kuro Usagi stood up from her seat and took the water tree sapling left beside her into her arms with great care. Kuro Usagi cleared her throat and pulled herself together before beginning to speak. "It's about time to go. Truthfully, we had a booking at a wonderful restaurant and various other things set up to welcome you all but due to an unforeseen incident, we'll have to cancel those for today. We'll welcome you properly at a later date."

"It's fine, you don't have to push yourselves. Our Community is already in a critical state, right?" The surprised Kuro Usagi looked to Naruto without a moment's delay. Red up to her rabbit ears, Kuro Usagi lowered her head bashfully. "M-my apologies. I felt awkward deceiving you all but. Kuro Usagi and the rest were also desperate."

"It's fine already. I don't care about the level of the group. How about Kasukabe-san?" Kuro Usagi timidly peeked at You's face. You shook her head indifferently.

"I'm not angry either. To begin with, I don't really care about what the Community is like...ah, there is one thing." Seeming like she just remembered something, You muttered hesitantly.

Jin leaned on the table and inquired. "Please ask without restraint. If it is within our power, then it is the least we could do."

"I-it's nothing major. It's just that I thought it would be great if I could have three meals a day, a bath and a place to sleep." Jin's facial expression froze. To obtain water in Little Garden, one had to either buy it or draw it from the large river several kilometers away. On this plot of land that made securing water difficult, a bath was a first-class luxury. Surmising that, You was about to hastily retract her words, when Kuro Usagi joyfully presented the water tree she was holding.

"If that's all, then it's fine! Izayoi-san obtained a water tree sapling this large! With this, we don't have to buy water and the canal will be revived " Her face completely changed to a beaming one. Asuka also looked relieved by this. "In my country, water was abundant so I bathed every day, but the culture really changes with the location. I was unreasonably tossed into a lake today though I was completely fine thanks to Naruto-kun here." Asuka stated before she remembered something. "Ahhh, Naruto-kun can I ask you a question?" Asuka politely asked.

"Let's hear it." Naruto calmly nodded while closing his eyes since he had an idea of what her question will be.

Hearing his go ahead signal Asuka decided to ask the question that bothered her since the time they got here, "When we arrive here, you catch me and Kasukabe-san before we landed on the water, but instead of sinking you were standing on the water as if it was a flat surface." Asuka stated with a curious expressions while You nodded since she too was wondering about that and Izayoi had a confuse expression since he too didn't know that, Kuro Usagi and Jin was looking at him in shock.

Naruto deciding to answer in a way that wouldn't reveal too much of his secret, "It was one of my gifts, I was able to stand on water and walk on a surface." Explained Naruto though the other three knew he was hiding something but decided that it was the best answer they could get.

Snapping out of his shock Jin decided it was time to return."Shall we return to the Community?"

"Ah, Jin-bocchan, please return ahead of us. The Game is tomorrow so I'd like to get everyone's Gifts appraised by Thousand Eyes. There's also the matter of this water tree." Kuro Usagi addressed to Jin.

"Thousand Eyes? Is that a Community's name?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head making You stare at him thinking that he looks like a small animal, the only missing thing was a fox tail and ear.

"Yes. Thousand Eyes is an aggregation of communities that each possesses a special kind of Eye. It is a massive mercantile Community that is well-informed about every corner of Little Garden, both the Upper Echelons and the Lower Levels. Fortunately, there is a branch store nearby." Kuro Usagi stated.

Naruto decided to ask another question that caught his attention"What is this about the appraisal of Gifts?"

"Of course, that would be about their hidden powers or origins. If you have a correct understanding of your ability, you can further draw out its power. You're all curious about the origin of your abilities, right?" Naruto has an understand expression since he completely knows about that since the more you know of your power the more you'll be able to use and control it while the other three showed a complex expression in response to Kuro Usagi who was seeking agreement. They each had their own thoughts but voiced no objections, so Kuro Usagi, Naruto, Izayoi, Asuka and You headed to the Thousand Eyes. On the way, Naruto, Asuka and You gazed upon the townscape with great interest.

Pelibed Road, which led to the shop, was made of stone and the trees alongside it were scattering pink flowers as buds and new leaves were beginning to grow.

Looking at the tree-lined street lit by dusk and the city's lamps, Asuka murmured in amazement. "Cherry blossoms or not? Their petals are different and they shouldn't be blooming in midsummer."

"No, it's still early summer. It's not strange that there are some lively cherry blossoms left." Kuro Usagi corrected.

"I thought it was autumn?" Hm? And the four who were out of sync exchanged glances and tilted their heads.

Kuro Usagi smiled and explained. "Each of you was summoned from a separate world. Outside of your original time axis, history, culture and the ecosystem as well as some other things will be different."

"Ohh? You mean parallel worlds?" Asuka questioned while Naruto and Izayoi was glancing at each other in surprise since they were from the same world.

"That's close. The true term would be the Ring of Intersecting Concurrent Worlds, but if I were to start explaining that now, it would take more than a day or two, so we'll leave it for another opportunity." Speaking ambiguously, Kuro Usagi turned towards them. It seemed that they had arrived. On the shop's banner, two goddesses depicted facing each other on the blue cloth. That was probably the 'Thousand Eyes' banner. Kuro Usagi tried to stop the female shop clerk who was taking down the signboard at the end of the day, "Wai-"

"Waiting won't happen, dear customer. We don't do after hours business." She couldn't voice her attempt to stop her. Kuro Usagi leered at the store clerk, vexed. They truly were an economic giant. There was no flaw in their refusal of pushy customers.

"How devoid of mercantile spirit this shop is." Asuka stated completely perplexed.

"I-I concur! To close their doors on a customer five minutes before closing!" Kuro Usagi exclaimed indignantly.

"You may head elsewhere if you have complaints. You are hereby forbidden from associating with us. You are banned." The shop clerk stated firmly.

"Banned!? To be issuing a ban over something like this, aren't you treating your customers with too much contempt!?" The shop clerk dealt with Kuro Usagi, who was raising a commotion, with a scornful voice and cold eyes. "I see, flat-out ignoring a rabbit who is a Highborn of Little Garden is rude. I will ask for authorization inside, so could I have the name of your Community?"

"Uu." In a complete reversal, Kuro Usagi faltered. However, Naruto who was irritated at them gave the name without hesitation. "We're a No Nam Community."

"Oho. Then which No Name-sama would that be. Could you allow me to confirm your Banner?" He stopped speaking. The risk of Communities without a Name or Banner Emblem surely this kind of thing. 'This is bad. The Thousand Eyes shop rejected the No Names. At this rate, we'll really end up being banned.'Because they were a powerful shop, they chose their customers. They wouldn't assume the risks that dealing with an untrustworthy customer would entail.

Everyone's gazes focused on Kuro Usagi. She made a face that showed she was frustrated from the bottom of her heart and muttered in a small voice. "That's, umm, we don't have a Bann-" but was cut suddenly cut off when Kuro Usagi was hugged (perhaps it could be called a flying body attack) by the pure white-haired girl in kimono-like attire that came running wildly from the shop interior, and they flipped four times in midair, flying as far as the aqueduct on the other side of the main road. "Yaaaahoooooooo! It's been a while, Kuro Usagiiiiii!"

"Kyaa!" Sploosh. And the scream that was growing distant. Naruto rolled his eyes and the shop clerk's face winced while Izayoi was snickering.

"Hey, clerk. Does this shop have a service for surprising people? Then please try a different version for me, by all means." Naruto stated with an irritated voice."There is none." The shop clerk replied calmly."I'll pay for it, if there is none." Argued Naruto, "I won't do it." The clerk replied,Naruto had a serious expression and the clerk flat-out rejected it with a serious expression. Both were serious. The white-haired girl who had performed a flying body attack on Kuro Usagi buried and rubbed her face in her chest.

"Shi-Shiroyasha-sama!? Why are you here at such a low level!?" Kuro Usagi yelled in shock while completely flustered.

"Obviously because I had a premonition that Kuro Usagi would be coming by around now! Fufu, fuhohofuhoho! The sensation of touching a rabbit is truly different! Come now, does it feel good here, or here!" the now named Shiroyasha was giggling pervertedly.

Fondle, fondle, fondle, fondle.

"Shi-Shiroyasha-sama! Pl-Please let go of me!" Tearing off the girl called Shiroyasha by force, she gripped her head and threw her towards the shop. The girl who was spinning vertically was stopped by Naruto's foot.

"Hnn." The girl moaned, "Gobaa! Wh-Who are you who would use his foot to stop a beautiful girl he's just met and flew towards him?"

"Naruto-sama. Let's get along from now on, Loli in Japanese clothing." Naruto laughed with a nishishishi while introducing himself.

Asuka, who had been dumbfounded by the chain of events, seemed to remember something and talked to Shiroyasha. "Are you from this store?"

"Ohh, that's right. I am Shiroyasha-sama, one of the leaders of the Thousand Eyes, young lady. If it's a job-related request, then I will take care of it for one touch of that comparatively well-developed chest." Shiroyasha said while her hands were swaying in groping motion."Owner. We won't profit like that. The boss will get angry." With her ever-calm voice, the female clerk drove in a nail.

Kuro Usagi, who wrung her soaked clothes and miniskirt as she climbed out of the canal, murmured with mixed emotions. "Uu, I didn't think even I would get wet."

Naruto feeling bad for her decided to help, approaching Kuro Usagi with his hand covered in golden fire before he touch her shoulder and letting the golden flames cover her surprising everyone before it disperse and there was Kuro Usagi whose clothes were clearly dry.

"Sugoi…" muttered Kuro Usagi while the others was merely gazing at him in shock, ' you are becoming more and more interesting each moment, you really are an enigma Naruto-kun' thought Asuka. on the other hand, Shiroyasha was merely gazing at Naruto decided to check his power and was completely shocked seeing such a huge amount of power yet it was controlled, snapping out of her shock she looked at the other three who were in front of the shop smirking, she decided to addressed them with a mischievous smile. "Fufun. So you're Kuro Usagi's new companions. That people from another world have come before me means. .Kuro Usagi will finally come to my bed."

"No, it doesn't! That will never happen, no matter what!" Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears stood on end in her anger.

Shiroyasha, whose degree of seriousness for that last statement couldn't be ascertained, invited them into the shop with a smile. "Well, that's fine. If you have something to ask, then I'll hear about it in the shop."

"Is that alright? They are No Names without a Banner. The regulations" The clerk addressed Shiroyasha in concern.

"I apologize for this ill-natured clerk who would ask for a name whilst knowing that you are No Names. I'll vouch for them, so if you're glared at by the boss, I'll take responsibility. So come on in." The female clerk sulked. She was simply abiding by the rules, so it couldn't be helped that she had offended them. The six that passed under the shop curtain while glaring at the female clerk and the one with silver hair looked at her apologetically entered an unnaturally wide courtyard that was unthinkable when viewing the shop from outside. If one looked at the front entrance, various rare masterpieces were lined up behind a show window.

"Unfortunately, the shop is closed. Forgive me for conducting this in my own room." The six advanced across the Japanese style courtyard and stopped at the open corridor. Behind the sliding paper doors, the room the four were invited to had things that seemed to be incense burning, and the smell which was carried on the wind titillated their noses.

Shiroyasha, who sat at the seat of honor in this room which was somewhat wide for a private room, stretched greatly and then turned to face Naruto and the others. If one were to realize it, her kimono had dried off at some point. "I'll introduce myself once again. I am Shiroyasha, the leader of the Thousand Eyes which is based at the fourth gate, number 3345. I have a little history with Kuro Usagi over there. I'd like you to think of me as a beautiful girl that has been helping out frequently ever since the collapse of her Community."

"Yes, yes, we've truly been in your care." Kuro Usagi warded off the casual words.

Beside her, You tilted her head and asked. "What is that gate thing?"

"It is the gate on the outer wall that exists to indicate Little Garden's levels. As the number becomes lower, the strength of those living there increases." This place, Little Garden, was split into seven levels from the upper levels to the lower ones, and a number was assigned to each gate which served to divide those. Counting from the outer wall, there was the seventh gate, the sixth, and as one went further in, the number would decrease accompanied by an increase in strength. Once one made it to the fourth gate, fighting gods would be defending so it was a demonic place outside the realm of humans. The sky view map of Little Garden that Kuro Usagi drew was split into many multiple layers by the gates.

".An extremely large onion?" Asuka questioned.

"No, wouldn't it be an extremely large baumkuchen?" You replied with a tilt of her head.

"That's true. If I had to say which, it would be a baumkuchen." The four nodded in agreement. Kuro Usagi's shoulders sank in response to their blunt thoughts. On the other hand, Shiroyasha was roaring with laughter as she nodded over and over.

"Fufu, that's a good comparison. If we were to use that, then the seven gates would be at the thinnest layer of the baumkuchen. While we're at it, just outside the eastern gate is a place overlooking the Edge of the World. Those living there don't belong to a community and are possessors of powerful Gifts, like the owner of that water tree." Shiroyasha laughed lightly and looked towards the water tree sapling that Kuro Usagi was holding. What Shiroyasha was indicating was the snake god that was living at Tritonis Waterfall.

"So saying, just who won and in what kind of game? A competition of knowledge? A test of courage?" Asuka stated questioningly.

"No, no. Izayoi beat that snake god-sama barehanded before coming here." Kuro Usagi said proudly and Shiroyasha raised a voice of shock. "What!? He didn't clear a game, but instead beat him head on!? Then that child is a prodigy carrying Divinity?"

"No, I don't think so. Since you would be able to tell with just one glance." Kuro Usagi replied.

"Mu, that's true. But one should only be able to defeat divinity if one possesses the same Divinity or the power balance between their races has collapsed. If we're comparing the strengths between races, a human is like an acorn to a snake." Divinity didn't mean that of a natural-born god, but indicated a Gift that transformed the body into one of the highest rank.

If a snake was granted Divinity, it would become a giant snake god.

If a human was granted Divinity, he or she would become a living god or a prodigy.

If an ogre was granted Divinity, it would become a fierce god able to shake heaven and earth.

Also, Divinity would increase the strength of other Gifts. A great deal of the Communities in Little Garden had obtaining divinity as a primary aim in order to fulfill their goals, so they were amassing power, aiming at the higher levels.

"Shiroyasha-sama, were you acquainted with that snake god?" You asked.

"Not just an acquaintance or whatever; the one who granted him Divinity was me. Though that's a story from some hundred years ago." Puffing out her small chest, Shiroyasha laughed heartily.

But hearing that, Izayoi's eyes flashed dangerously as he posed a question. "Ohh? Then you're stronger than that snake?"

"Fufun, of course. I'm the eastern Floor Master. There is nobody that can compare with me out of the Communities at the eastern fourth gate and those underneath, since I'm the strongest Host." Shiroyasha puffed her chest in pride.

Strongest Host these words made the eyes of Izayoi, Asuka and You sparkle simultaneously though Naruto was groaning in irritation.

"Yes, fufu. That is to say, if we were to clear your game, our Community would become the strongest in the east?" Asuka asked with excitement in her voice.

"Of course, that's what it means." Replied Shiroyasha.

"That sounds great. It saves us time." The three looked at Shiroyasha with their fighting spirit bared. Shiroyasha seemed to realize that as she gave a high-pitched laugh.

"What shrewd children. While making a request, they challenge me to a Gift Game? How about you boya? Are you in?" Shiroyasha addressed Naruto while Naruto merely smirk and nodded his head.

"Eh? W, wait, you three! And you too Naruto-kun!?" Shiroyasha held back the flustered Kuro Usagi with her right hand. "It's fine, Kuro Usagi. I've also been constantly thirsting for someone to play with."

"You're quick on the uptake. I like that." Naruto spoke for the first time with a smirk on his face.

"Fufu, I see. However, there's one thing I'd like to confirm before the game."

"What is it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shiroyasha drew out from her kimono's sleeve the Thousand Eyes banner emblem a card with the goddesses turned towards each other, and said one thing with a fierce and gallant smile, "Is what you desire a Challenge or possibly a Duel?" In an instant, an explosive change happened in the three's vision.

Their sight lost meaning and various scenes began to revolve in their minds. What flickered in their minds was a swaying field of golden grains. A white hill peeking out from the horizon. A forest's lake shore. The places they had no memory of repeated in flux and devoured them starting from their feet. The place they were thrown into had a snowy field and frozen lake **a world where the sun went around horizontally** as well.

"...Wha...!?" The three gulped at the excessive abnormality and Naruto was gaping with his eyes wide open in shock. The sensation was completely different from the time they had been summoned to Little Garden; it was already a work of god inexpressible through words. There was a single star in the distant twilight sky. Slowly revolving horizontally around the world, just that one white sun. It was as if a miraculous power had decided to create one star and one world.

Shiroyasha once again asked the four who were rooted to the spot in blank amazement. "I will rename myself and ask once again. I am the Demon Lord of the White Night the celestial spirit of the sun and the white night, Shiroyasha. Is what you desire to Challenge a trial? Or an equal-footed Duel?"

Demon Lord Shiroyasha. The three gulped once again at the ghastliness that was unthinkable for a girl's smile while Naruto was licking his lips in aticipation. Celestial Spirits refer to the master spirits that reside on stars of at least the size of a planet. They are a species of the highest class, such as fairies, demons, devils and so on, and they are also on the Bestowing Side of Gifts.

Izayoi focused on Shiroyasha and smiled while taking in the pleasant sensation of cold sweat on his back he never felt like this before since when he fought Naruto. "A sun that revolves around horizontally and...I see, **white night** and **yasha**. You're representing yourself."

"Indeed. This white night's lake shore and snowy field. The sun that forever casts twilight over this land, they are but one of the Game Boards I have." Shiroyasha spread her hands and the sea of clouds at the distant horizon split in the blink of an eye, revealing the twilight sun. The White Night celestial spirit. The white night that Izayoi had indicated was something which could be seen in the Scandinavian countries located within specific latitudes, such as Finland and Norway, where the sun would not sink. And then the Night Demon part identified a divine spirit of water and earth as well as a fierce god with the constitution of an evil god. In Little Garden which had assembled a great multitude of fighting gods, a mix of the strongest and renown Celestial Spirits and Divine Spirits. She was completely at a level where one could even call her representative of Little Garden a powerful Demon Lord.

"This vast land is just a Game Board!?" Asuka yelled in shock.

"Indeed. And so, your reply is? If it's a Challenge, I'll play around with you at the level of entertainment. However, if it is a Duel you seek, then that's a different story. As a Demon Lord, there would be no way but to fight to the limits of my life and pride."

"..." Asuka and You, and even the confident Izayoi, hesitated and didn't give an immediate reply. They were not sure what Shiroyasha's Gift was. But it was obvious with one glance that there was not a hope of winning. But their pride would not allow them to back down from a fight that they had sold.

After the short-lived silence seeming like he'd given up, Izayoi smiled and raised his hands up slowly and, "I give. I've been had. It's a surrender, Shiroyasha."

"Fumu? Does that mean you're not choosing a duel but a challenge?" Shiroyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Since you can prepare a Game Board such as this. You have the capabilities. -Fine then. I'll stay silent this time and **let you test me**, Great Demon Lord." In response to Izayoi who smiled wryly and spat those words out, Shiroyasha laughed uncontrollably and loudly. Perhaps that was the greatest concession that the prideful Izayoi could make, but 'let you test me' was such an adorable way to be obstinate, so Shiroyasha laughed loudly while holding her stomach.

After laughing for a while, Shiroyasha suppressed her laughter and asked the other three. "Ku, kuku, so how about you children?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at being addressed like a child since he was clearly older than her.

".Yes. It's fine if you test me." , "Same as to my right." The two answered with extremely sour expressions. Shiroyasha let out a sound of satisfaction.

Kuro Usagi, who had been watching the sequence of events in suspense, placed her hand on her chest and heaved a sigh of relief. Before everyone looked at Naruto who has a contemplative looke before he smirk and answered the unspoken question that scared the hell out of Kuro Usagi and the other three to stumble in shock, "I will accept the duel."

"What!? No! Naruto-kun! There is no way that you can win! Just accept the challenge!" Kuro Usagi yelled at him in the shock.

"That's right Naruto-ku, you saw how powerful she is there is no way you can win!" Asuka stated before she exclaimed at the end while You nodded hysterically.

"That's enough, he made his decision, and Naruto was more powerful than you think he is, I know him longer than any of you so I know him much more than you do." Izayoi stated sharply before he looked at Naruto and smirk "Remember you cant loose yet while I haven't been able to beat you yet." Izayoi said with a smirk making everyone eyes widened while Shiroyasha was gazing at Naruto seriously.

"Very well then, I Shiroyasha shall fight you as a Demon Lord" Shiroyasha stated seriously while flaring her power a little making the others in the room choke but Naruto was completely fine.

"But before we start our duel I will issue there challenge first before we fight is that alright?" Shiroyasha asked while Naruto merely nodded since he was completely fine with it.

"Now then, I wonder if that's how it was?" Shiroyasha smiled mischievously. Kuro Usagi and the three's shoulders fell. At that moment, they heard a shrill cry come from the mountain range in the distance. The first one to react to that cry that could be thought to have come from a beast or wild bird was Kasukabe You. "What was that cry just now? It's the first time I've heard it."

"Fumu...him, huh. He may be most suitable to test you three." Shiroyasha occasionally beckoned towards the mountain range that laid on the other side of the lake shore. In so doing, a large beast with a body length of around 5 metres spread its wings and glided, arriving before the three like the wind.

Seeing the beast with the wings of an eagle and the lower body of a lion, Kasukabe You raised a voice filled with shock and delight. "A gryphon...no way, a real one!?"

"Fufun, indeed. He is the king of birds and king of beasts. Embodying [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage], a beast that represents the Gift Games." Shiroyasha beckoned him. The gryphon landed in front of her and lowered its head deeply in respect. "Now comes the main point of the trial. I will test you in [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage] with this gryphon; I'll make it so you clear it if you can circle the lake shore while riding him." Shiroyasha took out the card with the crest of the goddesses facing each other. Doing so, the parchment only permitted for [Host Masters] appeared from thin air. Shiroyasha allowed her white finger to move and transcribe onto the parchment.

**GIFT GAME NAME: "Gryphon's Reins"**

**List of Participant(s)****: **

***Sakamaki Izayoi**

***Kudou Asuka**

***Kasukabe You**

**Clearing Condition(s)****: **

***Circle the lake shore astride the gryphon**

**Clearing Method(s)****: **

*** Gain the gryphon's approval in [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage] **

**Defeat Condition(s)****:**

***Forfeiting or the Player does not fulfill the above victory condition**

**Oath: **_**Respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**_

"I'll do it." Before the end of the reading or any utterances, You had risen her hand such that even her fingertips were straight up. She was gazing at the gryphon with envious eyes. It was an unusually heated look for her who was generally docile.

_"M-Miss. will you be fine? I'm far scarier and bigger than an alphamale lion."_ The gryphon tried talking her out of it.

"I'm fine, there's no problem." You replied with a friendly smile.

"Fumu. It seems you're quite confident, but this is fairly difficult, you know? If you fail, it won't end with just a grave injury." Shiroyasha stated.

"I'm fine, there's no problem. You's eyes faced the gryphon directly. Those eyes were shining like those of a child who had just found a treasure they'd been continuously searching for. Izayoi and Asuka, who were standing beside her, seemed to be surprised as they smiled wryly.

"OK, I'll let you take it. Don't fail." Izayoi said with a nod.

"Be careful, Kasukabe-san." Asuka regarded her in worry.

Naruto walked towards her before he pulled something from his neck, it was a beautiful necklace with a green crystal gem in it and handed it to her "Return this to me when you came back."

Surprised she merely nodded before she put wore the necklace "Yeah. I'll do my best." She nodded to the other two and ran up to the gryphon. But the gryphon spread its large wings and moved from that spot. It was likely so Shiroyasha wouldn't get caught in the battle when it started. Kasukabe You chased after the gryphon that was spreading its wings and letting its eyes shine as if to intimidate her. She stopped several meters away from the gryphon and observed it fixedly. 'Amazing. It really has the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a lion.' Eagle and lion. The king of the birds of prey and the king of carnivores. She had communicated with the hearts of many animals until now, but that was only limited to those living on Earth. It was far removed from the ecosystem in which the unicorn that they had met at the [Edge of the World] and large snake lived in, so this was her first time confronting what were known as imaginary beasts.

"U, umm. Nice to meet you, I am Kasukabe You." You stated with a gentle smile sent towards the gryphon.

_"!?"_ Twitch! and the gryphon jumped. The wariness in its eyes thinned and a faint amount of bewilderment rose in them. This proved that her Gift was effective on imaginary beasts.

"Ohh...that girl's communicating with the gryphon, huh." Shiroyasha spread her folding fan in admiration. There were two methods to ride on the back of the gryphon which was the king of two species. One was to best them in power or wisdom. This was the method where one rode on their back until they yielded. The second method was to make it acknowledge one's spirit. This was the method where one straddled them to be recognized by them, the prideful kings with high pride. Whichever method Kasukabe chose, being able to converse might allow her to further the negotiations in her favor. Kasukabe You took a deep breath and made her statement in one go.

"Won't you allow me to ride on your back...and have a battle with your pride on the line with me?" You asked.

_"...What...!?"_ Fighting spirit swelled within the gryphon's voice and eyes. To they who possessed noble mindsets, having their _"pride on the line"_ indicated a challenge whose result was of the utmost importance. Kasukabe You continued the negotiations without waiting for a reply.

"You came flying from that mountain range. We'll start from the ground and detour clockwise around there, setting the final destination to be here. You'll run through the sky with your strong wings and legs, and if you throw me off before the lake shore, it's your win. If I'm still riding, then it's my win...how about it?" You tilted her head. Certainly, both power and courage could be tested under those conditions.

But the gryphon cooed largely in suspicion and pompously asked a question in return. _"Miss. You have proposed to [wager my pride]. As you have said, my honor would be tainted. But, miss. What will you bet in exchange for my pride?"_

"I'll bet my life." It was an immediate response.

Voices of surprise came from Kuro Usagi and Asuka at the extremely wild reply. "Y-you can't!" , "Ka-Kasukabe-san!? Are you serious!?"

"You will bet your pride. I will bet my life. If I fall off and survive, I will become your dinner. is that good enough?" You said while ignoring the two protestant in the back.

_"...Fumu..."_ Kuro Usagi and Asuka grew increasingly panicked at You's suggestion. Shiroyasha and Naruto who was now standing besides her held that back with stern voices.

"Both of you, back down. This is a trial she proposed herself." Shiroyasha stated with a firm expression.

"Stop worrying, You will be able to do it, believe in your comrade." Naruto said while looking at them firmly.

"It's not that kind of problem! Letting a comrade participate in this kind of disadvantageous Game-" Asuka was about to finish when she was cut off by You.

"I'll be fine." Kasukabe nodded at Asuka and Kuro Usagi as she looked over. There was not a shred of fighting spirit in those eyes. Rather, it was an expression that didn't seem to have a chance of victory.

After the gryphon pondered for a little while, it lowered its head and prompting her to ride upon its back. _"You may ride, brave young one. Test whether you can withstand the dash of a gryphon with that body of yours."_

You nodded, grabbing a hold of the reins and climbing onto its back. There was no saddle so she was a little unsettled, but You gripped the reins tightly and flattened herself upon the gryphon.

You muttered as if satisfied as she stroked the gryphon's strong and smooth body. "I'll say one thing before we start... it was one of my dreams to ride upon your back."

_"….I see."_ Just what was she running her mouth off about before a decisive battle. The gryphon smiled wryly and flapped its wings three times out of embarrassment. As soon as it leaned its body forward, it kicked off the ground and flew into the twilight sky. 'Wah...!'Several metres above the ground. The gryphon's eagle wings remained spread out. The surprising thing was that the gryphon was not propelling itself forward with its wings. Kasukabe You, who realized that immediately, let out an unsuppressed voice of wonder even as she suffered intense pressure bearing down on her. "Amazing! You're **running through the sky**!"

Its sharp eagle talons seemed to take hold of the wind. What was supporting its large body was not its wings. It was using a Gift that manipulated whirlwinds to dash through the sky. Yes. One might be led by the size to think that their wings could support their body weight which could reach several tons, but wings that would be many times their size and propulsion would be necessary. These wings were proof that their ecosystem was removed from normal evolution. Ignoring kinetic laws and running through the air like that was truly deserving of the name of an [Imaginary Beast]. _"Miss. We will be arriving at the mountain range shortly but...are you sure? If we head towards the mountains at this speed"_

"Yeah. The freezing air has become even colder; it seems to be around minus ten degrees." After passing the forest and before reaching the mountain range, the gryphon lessened its speed. The world of the white night was usually cold. That was without even riding on a gryphon's back as it dashed like a gale. The shockwaves and temperature were not something a human could withstand. This was the ultimatum spawned from the gryphon's conscience. These were words spoken while thinking of You's straight-forward attitude. But Kasukabe You smiled faintly and returned a provocation in exchange. "I'm fine. Rather than that, is this okay? You should get serious. Or I'll actually win?"

_"...Very well. Don't regret this, miss!"_ The atmosphere shook in the next moment. Now it was utilizing its wings to manipulate whirlwinds. The mountain summit that should have been far in the distance was closing in fast. If she were to look down, she would be able to see the glacier breaking from the shockwaves. Amidst the shockwaves that seemed like they would crush a human instantly, Kasukabe You was gritting her teeth and enduring. Hearing the faint deep breathing on its back, an emotion that was a mix of wonder and bewilderment welled up inside the gryphon. Such pressure. Such cold. The endurance that she was displaying to withstand this was not something a girl had.

'I see...so you have a suitable miracle within you...! The gryphon revealed a wry smile. He hadn't known. That Kasukabe You also possessed a top class Gift of humanity just like that silver haired guy and the blonde haired one. When the gryphon went into a nose dive from the summit, its speed just about doubled. The instant it realized that there was no need to hold back, the gryphon mixed in rotating, trying to shake Kasukabe You off. It was useless to cling to the saddle-less eagle back. Only the reins could be held onto, so her lower body swam in midair as if it had been abandoned.

"...!"As expected, she couldn't crack jokes anymore. You gripped the reins with all her strength and the gryphon rotated with all its strength in order to throw her off. It nosedived until just before the ground, then swung itself to become parallel to the ground. That was the final turning point. The cold winds from the mountains had stopped and the final part was purely distance.

The gryphon had dashed to the middle of the lake with vigor just like that. The moment Kasukabe You's victory was decided, Kasukabe You's hands released the reins.

_"What!?"_ the gryphon said in shock

"Kasukabe-san!?" Asuka and Kuro Usagi yelled in fear.

There was no time to sigh in relief or offer praise. Kasukabe You's petite body danced like it had been blown away by a squall and shot forward from the inertia. Kuro Usagi's hand which was moving to help was grabbed by Naruto. "L, let go-"

"No! It's not over yet!" Naruto stopped the impatient Kuro Usagi. But within Kasukabe You's mind, all of the surrounding presences had completely disappeared. There was but a single thing left in her mind: the feeling of dashing through the sky from just now. 'With the limbs...take hold of the wind and step on the air-!' Kasukabe You's body flipped over with a fwoosh. Sluggish movements that seemed to erase her inertia had already decreased her falling speed, and without touching the lake shore, she flew.

"...Wha" Everyone there was rendered speechless. It was to be expected. Kasukabe You, who hadn't shown that kind of expression until now, floated above the lake shore, wrapped in the wind. The one who approached Kasukabe You, who was flying there with inexperienced movements like those of swimming, was Naruto who had a smile on like he was surprised. "As I thought. Your Gift is the type that allows you to obtain the specialties of other living creatures."

You's response to the frivolous smile was sullen. "..That's wrong. This is the proof that we've become friends. But since when did you know?"

"It was just a guess. When we met Kuro Usagi, you said [I'd know if they're upwind]. That's not something a human can do. That's why your Gift isn't talking with animals, but grants the Gifts of other species. is what I inferred, but it looks like that's not all. Isn't there nothing on Earth that can withstand that speed?" She turned away to dodge Naruto's deeply interested gaze. The one who rushed up beside them in an instant was the calico cat. The calico cat that rode upon her shoulder asked You worriedly with a shaky voice. _"Ojou! Are you hurt!?"_

"No, I'm fine. It's only that my fingers are numb and my clothes are wrinkled." She gently petted the calico cat that came over. Opposite that, Shiroyasha was clapping and the gryphon was looking over with admiration. _"Splendid. I would like you to use the Gift you received as proof of your victory over me."_

"Yeah. I'll treasure it." You replied gratefully.

"Oh my, you've done well. This Game is your win. by the way, I'd like to ask about your Gift. Is it inherited?" Shiroyasha asked with interest.

"That's not it. It's thanks to the wood carving I received from my father that I became able to communicate." You replied with a fond smile remembering her father.

"Wood carving?" Shiroyasha tilted her head in confusion.

The calico cat explained for Shiroyasha who tilted her head. _"Ojou's father was from a carving family. Ojou is able to speak with us through her father's craft."_

"Hoho...a carver father. Could I take a look at that wooden carving?" You nodded and took out the round wooden carving that had been made into a pendant.

Shiroyasha looked upon the large, flat wooden carving that she had been handed and suddenly frowned. Asuka and Izayoi also peeked at the wooden carving from beside her while Naruto was looking at the wood in shock since that looks like one of his mokuton three's.

"It's a complex design. Is there a meaning behind it?" Shoriyasha asked.

"There's a meaning, but I don't know it. I was told it a long time ago, but I've forgotten."

".This is" Not just Shiroyasha, but Izayoi, Naruto and Kuro Usagi also had docile expressions as they participated in the appraisal. They flipped it over many times and traced the geometric outline that was on the front. Kuro Usagi tilted her head and asked You. "The material is a sacred camphor tree? It doesn't seem to have leftover Divinity but .this geometric outline that converges towards the center..and this blank space at the center...did your father have a biologist acquaintance?"

"Yeah. My mother was one." You answered.

"A biologist would mean that this really is showing a genealogical tree, Shiroyasha?" Naruto asked while staring intently at the wooden carving.

"Most likely. then this figure is like this. and the convergence of this circle is..no, this is. this is, amazing! It's truly amazing, young girl! If this is really man-made, then your father is a super genius of the age of gods! To think a genealogical tree could be completed by human hands, and that it would even grant a Gift! This is an masterpiece that one could call an authentic [Index of Life] without it being exaggerated!" Shiroyasha voice was excited. You tilted her head in curiosity. "When you say a genealogical tree, you mean the thing that shows the origin of a living creature and its evolution? But I think that the genealogical tree that my mom made looked more tree-like."

"Umu, that's the form the thing your father wanted to portray took. This wooden carving is specifically a circle to represent the circle of transmigration. Rebirth and death, the genealogy of human life which repeats the circle of transmigration is the center of the circle of continued evolution, which is to say that it seems to continuously aim for the center of the world. The blank center may represent the center of the world which is in continuous flux, or it is because life is not yet complete, or possibly because this work is not yet complete. Ununu, amazing. It's amazing. It's been a long time since my power of imagination was stimulated! It's truly artistic! So much so that I would buy it if you would allow me to!"

"You can't." You rejected it immediately and took back the wooden carving. Shiroyasha was as down as a child whose favorite toy had been confiscated.

"So, what power does its Gift hold?" Izayoi asked curiously.

"I don't know. So far, I know it lets her communicate with other species and allows her to receive the unique Gifts of those she has befriended. Anything else beyond that and there's no way but to ask one of the store's appraisers. On top of that, it's impossible if they're not from the higher floors." Shiroyasha answered with a frow.

"Eh? Shiroyasha-sama can't appraise it? We wanted to request an appraisal today." Kuro Usagi whined.

"Oh of all things, a Gift appraisal. It's not my specialty, and you could even say it's unrelated to me." Shiroyasha seemed to have had the intention of performing the request that had been put up as the Game's prize for free. She brushed up her white hair in a troubled manner and looked at the four while hiding her hands within her kimono's sleeves. "Let's see..fumufumu..umu, I know you are well-educated. But that says nothing for this. How much do each of you know about your Gifts?"

"It's a corporate secret." Asuka replied calmly.

"Same as to the right." You seconded.

"As to the left." Naruto replied.

"Same as them." Was Izayoi's replied while smirking.

"Uooooi? I understand that, even provisionally, telling somebody that had been your opponent is scary, but the conversation can't continue like this." Whined Shiroyasha.

"There's no need for anything like an appraisal. I don't have a hobby of attaching values to people." The other two nodded in agreement to Izayoi's blunt rejection while Naruto sweat dropped.

Shiroyasha, who was scratching her face in worry, suddenly had an ingenious idea and smirked.

"Fumu. At any rate, as a [Host] and celestial spirit, I must bestow you with a [Gift]. It's a bit excessive, but it works just fine as a celebration before your Community's revival."

Shiroyasha clapped her hands. In so doing, three shining cards appeared in front of the three.

Their respective names were written upon them as well as the name of the Gift that dwelled within them.

On the cobalt blue card: Sakamaki Izayoi - Gift Name [Code Unknown]

On the royal purple card: Naruto Uzumaki – Gift Name [ Enigma ]

On the wine red card: Kudou Asuka - Gift Name [Authority]

On the pearl emerald card: Kasukabe You - Gift Name [Genome Tree] [No Former]

They received the cards with their respective names and Gifts.

Kuro Usagi peeked at the four cards with a shocked and excited face. "Gift Cards!"

"A Bon gift?" Asuka asked with a tilted head.

"A year-end gift?" said You questioningly.

"A New Year's gift?" Izayoi stated excitedly.

"Valentines Gift?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Y-you're wrong! Rather, why are the four of you so in sync like that!? A Gift Card is a super high-value Card that can store the manifestation of a Gift! It can even store You-san's [Genome Tree] for use whenever she pleases!" Kuro Usagi yelled indignantly.

"So you mean it's okay to call it a wonderful item?" was Asuka's question.

"So why are you just ignoring it so half-heartedly! Ahh, jeez, that's right, it's a super wonderful item!" While being scolded by Kuro Usagi, the four of them gazed curiously at their respective Cards. "Normally it would have the emblem of your Community as well, but you're all [No Names]. It's become a slightly messy image, but if you have complaints, please direct them to Kuro Usagi."

"Fuun..maybe it could also store that water tree?" He casually turned the card towards the water tree. With that, the water tree became light particles and disappeared into the Card. Looking at it, Naruto's card had a picture of a tree overflowing with water added to it, and in the gift field beneath [ Enigma ], [Water Tree] was now listed. Naruto titled his head to the side "Ohh? This is interesting. Maybe I can release water like this?"

"You can. Want to try?" Izayoi said while looking at Naruto's card.

"Y-you can't! I'm against wasting water! Please use that water for the Community's sake!" the both of them clicked their tongue in disappointment. Kuro Usagi's expression showed that she didn't feel like she could relax yet as she continued to watch the both of them fervently. Shiroyasha laughed loudly as she observed that. "That Gift Card's formal name is [Piece of Laplace], that is to say a fragment of omniscience. The Gift Name written there is the name of the [Gift] entwined with your souls. Even without an appraisal, you can understand most of your Gift's identity by looking at that."

"Ohh? Then I guess I'm a rare case?" Mm? and Shiroyasha peeked at Naruto's Gift Card. The words [ Enigma ] were certainly inscribed there. In contrast to Naruto who was gazing at the card in woder, Shiroyasha's expression had changed dramatically.

".No, that's impossible." Shiroyasha's face color changed immediately and she grabbed the Gift Card. There was something uncommon about the mood. Shiroyasha, who was staring at the Gift Card, muttered because of the incomprehensibility. "[ Enigma ].? That's impossible, there shouldn't be any errors in the omniscient [Piece of Laplace]."

"At any rate, that means it couldn't be appraised. I like it better this way." He took the Gift Card back from Shiroyasha since he doesn't want to tell the others his secrets yet. But Shiroyasha stared at Naruto with a puzzled expression like she just couldn't understand it. There shouldn't be something that would elicit a [Enigma] Gift Name. Come to think of it, this child he wasn't affected by my divinity, and the power that flowing through him was very large yet so controlled, It's not a problem of holding enormous strength. but what does it mean if a Gift like the [Piece of Laplace] didn't work correctly. 'The Gift wouldn't function correctly. A single possibility arose within Shiroyasha's mind regarding that. ' could he be? No, there's no way.'She smiled wryly at the possibility that had floated up and discarded it. Something like a Gift which could Create and Destroy wasn't unusual in comparison with Little Garden which had gathered together fighting gods. But that was only when talking about one that was specialized to a single ability. A person with a powerful miracle dwelling within their body like Naruto Uzumaki having a divine art which could Create and Destroy was a huge contradiction. Faced with the degree of that contradiction, she had gone with the conclusion that there was a problem with the [Piece of Laplace].

Snapping out her shock she looked towards the five of them or more specifically Naruto, "Buoya…. It is time for our duel." Shiroyasha stated with a deadly expression making everyone tense while Izayoi was licking his lips in anticipation, seemingly excited at the prospect of seeing his friend fight though the other three didn't share his line of thought since they decided to voice their disapproval, but before they could Izayoi, Naruto and Shiroyasha snapped their heads on their direction with a frown on their face making them snapped their mouth shut.

Standing on a clearing Naruto and Shiroyasha was staring at each other while their spectators were standing further away from them.

"Will he be alright? Shiroyasha-sama is one of the strongest Demon Lord, Kuro Usagi is worried." Stated Kuro Usagi while Izayoi merely looked at her from the corner of his before he smile mischievously.

"Oya? Don't worry too much, your boyfriend can take care of himself." Izayoi stated with a smirk making her blush and sputter in surprise "He is not Kuro Usagi's boyfriend!" exclaimed the embarrassed rabbit making him snicker. Before his expression turned serious seeing the fight was about to start and the other three paid rapt attention wanting to know how strong Naruto really is.

Naruto and Shiroyasha was calmly staring at each other before they both promptly disappeared before suddenly reappearing in the middle of the clearing and their fists met creating a very powerful shockwave that shattered the ground they were standing on and blowing their spectators away.

Shiroyasha jumped back to gain some distance between the two of them before she stomped the ground with both of her fist, which caused giant pillars of earth to raise from the ground. Naruto cocked both his fist back before he bend his body backwards and shoot himself forward, like a speeding bullet Naruto flew towards Shiroyasha who was merely waiting for him to attack, when he was nearing enough Shiroyasha become shock when Naruto disappeared from her sight and reappeared behind her with his fist cocked back.

Appearing behind Shiroyasha he cocked his fist back before he unleash a powerful chakra enhance punch which she manage to block with both of her arms but the force of the attack sends her flying back destroying every mountain of earth she passed by, Shiroyasha wasn't even able to right herself before Naruto suddenly above her while his glowing eyes were opened wide while staring at her with an expression that clearly says he was serious, before she could react Naruto suddenly disappeared again and reappear behind her before he kicked her downwards which made her shoot towards the ground before she could even hit the ground Naruto was already down there waiting for her with his fist cocked back, but instead of unleashing his punch he disappeared again only to reappeared in front of her, it seems that he wasn't even going to let her touch the ground since he kicked her towards the mountain with so much force the it split the mountain in half.

Naruto dropped to the ground while staring at the position he sent Shiroyasha which is covered by snow, everything happened in just 10 seconds.

The four spectators couldn't even comprehend what happened while Kuro Usagi dropped down in shock at what she witness.

"N-no way." Muttered Kuro Usagi in complete awe and disbelief, "So… s-strong." Said Asuka while she was trembling in shock, fear and excitement, while You was merely silent but was staring wide eyed at the scene and Izayoi was completely serious, his playful appearance was gone, he was completely focused on the match that he ignored the other three. 'Naruto, it seems I still have a lot of catching up to do ' he thought while sweat poured from his cheek towards his chin.

Shiroyasha came out of the mountain she was sent too while holding her head in pain and blood poured from it, she looked towards Naruto who was calmly gazing at her, ' this kid, no this man is something else, he is very powerful. Who or what are you ' she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts before she suddenly dashed towards Naruto with amazing speed, cocking her fist back she unleash a powerful punch aim to his face but Naruto anticipated it since he countered her punch with his own making their fist smash each other again producing a powerful shockwave that tear the trees and made them flew around, before she could retract her fist, Naruto grabbed her wrist making her wide eye before he punched her in the stomach making her double over before she spit some blood, she didn't flew back because he was still holding her wrist.

Naruto let go of her wrist which allowed Shiroyasha to jump back before she looked at his position seeing that he was no longer there, looking around she couldn't find him before her eyes widened and she jumped back before Naruto suddenly appeared from below her aiming a punch to her chin which she manage to dodge, she was about to sigh in relief but Naruto was upon her once again leaving her no chance to relax, Naruto suddenly materialize in front of her aiming a punch to her face which she barely dodge but still manage to cut her cheeks, jumping back she saw the terrain that Naruto unleashed his punch too had been shattered and the lake was split in half and there was a huge skid mark.

Shiroyasha decided it was her time to be on offensive she dashed toward Naruto with great speed that could rival the hiraishin she appeared in front of him and hit him in the face making his head reared back but she wasn't done yet she followed up with another punch to his chin creating powerful shockwave and she was about to punch him once again when his head snapped towards her location before she even knew it she was hit in the face making her fly back but she managed to right herself in the air before she hit the ground making her skid back but she wasn't able to completely right herself when she hit the ground since she was suddenly hit in her stomach once again making her fly upwards.

Looking from her previous position where Naruto punched her from, she was shocked to see that he wasn't there anymore before she looked up and her eyes widen seeing Naruto above her, his right leg raised in the air before he brought it downwards which hit her full forced that sends her towards the ground, she hit the ground creating a giant crater but before she was even able to register the pain of the kick he was already there towering over her before Naruto suddenly punched her in the stomach while she was still laying down creating another crater when she was already inside it making her cough globs of blood before Naruto jumped back.

Shiroyasha stands up while trembling slightly and looked towards Naruto direction seeing nothing but a simple scratch on his forehead, he doesn't even have a single bruise just only a scratch, gritting her teeth she gathered her divinity in her hands and feet making them glow white before she shoot towards Naruto with greater speed than before leaving him completely surprise, Naruto wasn't able to show his surprise when Shiroyasha punched him in the face making him fly back with great force while his eyes were opened wide in shock at her increase of speed and strength, before he could right himself in the air Shiroyasha was upon him already before she punched him in the chest prompting him to fly towards the ground which created another huge crater, Naruto was about to stand up when Shiroyasha was already above him and punched him shooting him downwards creating a giant hole.

Shiroyasha jumped back while panting looking intently at the hole where she punch Naruto into and wasn't surprise when he suddenly jump out of it, his face had few scratch mark while his lips was bleeding, but she was surprise when she saw his eyes wasn't grey anymore, his eyes turned from grey to golden with toad like pupil and he had red mascara on his eyes, Naruto snapped his head towards her direction making her tense in anxiety before Naruto suddenly disappeared and he appeared above her with his right leg raised upwards before he descended it towards her, Shiroyasa seeing that she cannot dodge brought her arms upwards to block the kick but was forced down by the force of his kick, before she could even comprehend what happened she was suddenly on the receiving end of another kick making her fly sideways, she was about to hit a tree when Naruto appeared before her and grabbed her head and smash it to the ground with powerful force making the earth shake, Shiroyasha was already having a hard time on staying conscious, Naruto suddenly dropped her to the ground and kicked her side making her cough blood while her body was skidding, Naruto appeared above her before she could stop her skidding and dropped his knees on her stomach making her eyes bugged out.

Shiroyasha knowing that she wouldn't be able to match him in her small form, transform her body to her original form which was as tall as Kuro Usagi and her hair become longer, deciding that it is time to show her full power Shiroyasha rushed at Naruto and him doing the same, meeting at the middle of the clearing Naruto send a punch towards her face which she dodge before she countered with her own punch, Naruto seeing the punch tilt his head to the side before he sent a kick towards her stomach, Shiroyasha saw it coming and grabbed his oncoming foot before she lift him up and smashed him to the ground making his eyes widened.

Coughing up blood, Naruto stood up, seeing that his opponent has already decided to take the match more seriously he too decided to get serious, closing his eyes he sends chakra to them before he snapped his eyes once again, his red mascara was gone along the with the toad like eyes, instead his eyes was red with 3 tomoe on each spinning hypnotically, Naruto seeing his opponent shock form decided to take advantage, rushing towards Shiroyasha he sends a palm strike to her chest which sends electrical current in her body, gritting her teeth, she retaliate with her own attack which her whole arm was covered in flames of the sun before she slugged him in his chest, before she grabbed his head and smashed it to the ground just like what he did to her before, letting go of his head she grabbed his foot before she spun him around and release him for him to flew backwards destroying trees, he managed to right his body when he was about to hit another tree, Naruto seeing that his opponent had become much more stronger crossed his arms and bend his knees, "SEAL RELEASE!"

Naruto released on of his restriction seal, before a sudden gust of wind that came from Naruto greeted everyone, Naruto rushed forward towards Shiroyasha much more faster than before and her doing the same, they met at the clearing grabbing each on the arms, they smashed head butted each other, which made them both a bit disoriented. Shiroyasha pump her aura in her hand and took advantage of Naruto's disoriented form and dashed towards him, she grabbed his face surprising him before she made the aura in her hands explode making him flew backwards, Shiroyasha dashed towards him but she stopped and jump back when a lighting dragon suddenly appear from the sky and rushed towards her making her eyes widened, summoning a dragon that came from her sun divinity, she sent it towards the lightning dragon which created a huge explosion.

Looking around for any sign of Naruto before she was suddenly hoisted up in the air when Naruto grabbed her and threw her in the air before he sent a huge fireball towards her, engulfing her in a pillar of flames.

Naruto waited for her to come out of the flames and didn't have to wait long enough when Shiroyasha came out with a few burn marks but still fine, Shiroyasha seeing that she's already on the verge of passing out decided to put all her power left in her right palm before a yellow particles started forming in her hands, Naruto seeing what she was about to do decided to do the same and pump his hand with chakra creating a purple rasengan, seeing both their attacks was ready they dashed at each other, palms face forwards before their attacks collide creating a powerful shockwave before it exploded.

Shiroyasha came out of the attack and took a look around and saw the damage, she was about to announce that she won when suddenly Naruto appeared behind her while his arm was around her neck in a chokehold ready to take her life away, she was about to resign to her fate when Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Give up Shiroyasha, there is no way you could fight anymore and I am sure you wouldn't want to die like this, if you are frustrated then grow strong and challenge me once again, but for that to happen you have to live. You must live." Naruto said with emotionless voice making her close her eyes, before she opened them and nodded slowly since her body was completely in pain, she can feel her bones her bones were completely broken, Naruto's eyes returned to their normal color which is grey before he slung Shiroyasha on his shoulder before he made his way towards their gaping spectator.

Kuro Usagi couldn't believe her eyes, Naruto the boy who was always gentle with her and was always comforting her and helping her when she was in trouble, was this strong, a complete monster in the battle field, while Asuka was still comprehending what was happening or what just happened, she was completely awestruck that she couldn't even form words and You was in the same situation like her, she was also gaping and had her eyes opened wide in shock while her mouth was open slightly and the calico cat on her shoulder was frozen completely, while Izayoi was staring at Naruto in shock, he knows Naruto was strong but what he showed today was completely different than what he was showing when they are having a friendly spar, ' were you always holding back when we are fighting each other eh Naruto? Just how much were you holding back when you were fighting me, and is this your full strength or were you still holding back? ' Izayoi thought while he was trembling in fear and excitement and seeing his best friend/rival strength, he would need a lot of caching up to do. Everybody was in so much shock that they didn't noticed Naruto was already besides them healing Shiroyasha making her groaned a little, this snapped them from the shock before Kuro Usagi and the others hurriedly approached them.

"Naruto-kun! Is Shiroyasha-sama alright!?" yelled Kuro Usagi in worry while the other three merely stayed silent and was in awe when they saw the wounds in Shiroyasha was already healing.

"She'll be fie Naruto healed her already, What are we going to do while she was still knocked out." Izayoi said while looking at the terrain Naruto and Shiroyasha fought.

Naruto looked at the terrain he and Shiroyasha fought and saw that it was completely destroyed and full of huge crater and split mountains making his sweat dropped, seems like he overdid it, not his fault, haven't fight for so many years so he unleashed pent up frustration, and it seems there are a lot of strong opponents here, that thought made him smirk.

Naruto replied in a calm tone "Now, we wait."

Yeah…. Naruto was going to have a lot of fun in this world.

Chapter End

Please leave some review thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mondaiji-tachi,**

**This chapter was merely for Auka, You, Kuro Usagi and Shiroyasha to understand Naruto's character a little better.**

**Story Start:**

Naruto was calmly gazing at the sleeping form of Shiroyasha while he's tracing his fingers on her hair while her head was currently on his lap, tilting his head to the right he saw Izayoi merely standing there with his back on a tree and his arms crossed while his eyes were close, probably sleeping, while Asuka and You fell asleep while sitting in front of a bone fire so they wont freeze to death, while Kuro Usagi was glancing at him from time to time, he was about to ask if she had a question when he suddenly heard a soft groan coming from Shiroyasha's direction.

Shiroyasha was holding her head I pain since the moment she opened her eyes she was assaulted with incredible headache, before she remembered the event's that had transpired earlier, snapping her eyes completely open and was surprise to see Naruto's face, though the difference was that he had a soft and gentle expression contrary to his expression when they were fighting which was completely cold and devoid of any emotion, all she could do was stare at his eyes before she snapped herself awake when she felt that her head was laying on something soft, titling her head she saw that she was laying her head on Naruto's lap.

Naruto seeing that she was completely awake and was about to move to stand, he put her hand on her shoulder making her look at him in confusion, seeing her confuse look he decided to answer her unspoken question as gently as he could that made her think that he was different from the person she fought which was completely ruthless, "You shouldn't stand up yet, I have healed your injuries but I am not sure if I managed to heal everything." Said Naruto making her sigh before she nodded and laid her head back in his lap." You know, you are a very amazing person." Said Naruto in a gentle manner with a soft smile making her raised an eyebrow at that, why would she be amazing when she lost completely without being able to do much, so to avoid confusion he answered her unspoken question, though they didn't know that the other had woken up already and was listening to their conversation. "You see, when we were fighting I managed to see the real you or a bit of the real you, I saw that despite how cheerful and laidback you are, I saw that despite you being laidback I saw how hardworking you are, I saw that even though you always complained because the lot of works you always finish them off, you gave up so much and you even sacrificed your own position so that you may be able to help those lower level communities, despite your perverted nature towards Kuro Usagi, you are a very caring person who always thinks of others, you sacrificed your position and gave up your divinity so that you can be a floor master in the lower division and you did that when Kuro Usagi's community falls showing how much you really care about them, I really admire you, you reminded me of someone I used to know, a person that despite the pain he still move forward with a smile on his face, he even sacrificed something very important that ended up him being lonely and alone, but he never regret that since he did that to protect his friends and family." Stated Naruto while his eyes were looking faraway as if remembering something.

Throughout the explanation Shiroyasha's eyes kept on widening, she was surprise that he was able to see through her by just fighting her, it indicates how really powerful and experience he is, she was sure that if she still have her divinity she would still lose, she kept quiet when he started talking about the person he said he admire, she was too enrapture that she too didn't realize that the others were already awake and listening to them quietly, seeing the far off look he had in his eyes she decided to ask a question about the sacrifice that the person he admired did, in a soft voice she asked her question, "what kind of sacrifice?" stated Shiroyasha with a gentle look that you usually wouldn't see on her face.

Naruto smiled when he heard her question so he decided to continue his story but for her to understand he have to tell her the complete story, since her saw some of her past it would be fair to share some of his, nodding to himself he started to tell her the story of his past, "You see, many years ago, the world where I came from was always at war, that world were created when a Primordial God called the Juubi or the Shinju the God Tree, each of the beast step formed lands and water, he walk the land until the planet was created, the Shinju become too tired of traveling and decided to sleep, he sleep for thousand upon thousand of years until the humans were created, back then the world were always at war, a princess from a foreign land decided that enough is enough she took a fruit from the Shinju and promptly ate it thus allowing her to gain the ability to use chakra and ended the war, though what she didn't know was that she was pregnant when she took the fruit thus making the Shinju angry when he found out, many years when the child was born he grew up to be a powerful man since he too like his mother was able to utilized chakra, the Shinju didn't took too kindly too that, so he decided to walk the land once again and sought the man, the Shinju brought distraction and death looking for this man, many people died by the hands of the Shinju so deciding enough is enough the man battled with the ten tailed beast, using his mystical eyes he took the power of the ten tail beast and sealed it's power in his self, before he used it's own powers to trap it inside of a generated sphere of debris before he threw it into the atmosphere and soon it was called the moon, for so many years the man who was dubbed as the Sage of Six Paths taught people to use the ability to utilize chakra and the art of Shinju, he taught them how to control fire to use so that they could warm themselves when it was winter, water to use for farming, earth to build houses and wind to help clean the air to avoid pollution, in his deathbed he feared that if he die then the Shinju might be released, so in with the very last of his strength he used a technique called the creation of all things to separate the power in nine parts creating nine celestial beast, for thousands of years these beast become the guardian of humanity, but the humanity became very greedy instead of using the arts of ninshu to help each other they become greedy and used it to kill each other." Throughout the story his listeners were mesmerize about how the world was created, everything about the story interest them greatly, even Izayoi stayed silent while listening to how their own world was created and was surprise at the prospect of how this chakra works, Shiroyasha was wondering what it was like to be in that world but didn't question him let him continue his story.

Pausing for a moment Naruto took a deep breath before he started continuing his story, "Because of human's greed the world was having wars again, even children not even the age of 9 was already fighting and killing each other, for so many years to cycle continue until a clan was born, The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan whom were direct descendant of the Sage of Six Paths, the Uchiha's inherit the sage eyes while the Senju's inherited the sage ability to command the very nature, the hope of the Uchiha and the Senju clan used to be friend before the hope of the Uchiha clan became mad for power, ending them both fighting at the very end the Uchiha used the leader of the celestial beast which he controlled using his eyes, making it go berserk and ended up being sealed inside the wife of the hope of the Senju clan and after that fight he gave each country their very own celestial beast to seal inside humans, because of that they lived in peace for many years, but what they didn't know was that the Uchiha didn't died, for so many years he plotted his revenge, till one day when the son a human container the leader and most powerful of the celestial beast, the princess of the whirling tides gave birth to her first son, but somebody leaked that information and the Uchiha strike, he released the celestial beast which was the Nine Tailed Fox, the beast happy being freed after being sealed for hundreds of years decided to fight for his freedom, the beast goes on a rampaged and killed many people, that is until their hero arrived, the Fourth Hokage or the Fourth Fire Shadow, he fought the fox but the fox was too powerful, deciding that they cannot simply defeat the beast, the Fourth and the Princess sacrificed their lives to seal the beast inside their son saving the entire village, the only wish of their dying hero was for their son to be treated as a hero for containing the beast." At this Naruto paused, everyone was paying close attention was annoyed that he stopped but they saw his pained expression so they didn't questioned him and decided for him to wait to continue his story, Shiroyasha who was merely listening calmly widened her eyes when she understood the implication of what he was going to say, while Izayoi also understood and closed his eyes and decided to wait for him to continue while You and Asuka widened their eyes since the story sounds similar the book he gave them.

Calming himself down, Naruto decided to continue his story "The Fourth asked the Third that his son to be treated a hero and died with a smile on his face, but that was not meant to be, the Third who an old man decided in all his infinite wisdom to announce that the boy was the vessel of the beast since he believe that they will see that the boy was merely a vessel, completely disregarding the rules that his sensei's made that the identity of the vessels should be kept secret, instead of people accepting him they thought that he was the beast in human form and called for his blood, since then his personal hell started, he was always hunted and hated, he was kicked out of the orphanage the moment he learned to walk, he ate from the trashcans, the worst of all is the during his birthdays he would receive beatings so great that it almost killed him, heck he was always beaten that he practically stayed at hospital as his home, even then he wasn't treated right, the doctors will do everything in their powers to make his wounds became more painful but beating him and injecting him poisons." Everyone was horrified at this while Kuro Usagi was silently crying and Asuka had a murderous expression and surprisingly You also had too, while Izayoi was gripping the tree tightly that it started to crack, not noticing that he had other listeners, with a pained expression Naruto continued "For the first twelve years of his life the boy was alone, but even then he still keep smiling, for twelve years he fought the pain all on his own, until he became their village soldier that he started gaining friends, he changed and helped many people's during his travels, he experience loss and betrayal but he pushed on, he kept on going and kept on fighting even when his teacher and father figured died at the hands of one of the enemies who became his ally in the end, he still pushed on, until the Uchiha who ruined his life returned and wage war, they fought against his army and the beast that he manage to capture, he summoned immortal zombies who had all their powers and can never die, he fought even when the Uchiha manage to bring the Shinju back, he fought even when the Uchiha became a God on his own right, even when his former friend that betrayed them tried to kill him, he still persevered and even the beast inside him who became his fried after being together for so long, the beast gave up his own life so that the boy could only live, at the very end the boy fought the Uchiha and the Shinju, he manage to kill the Uchiha, and with the last of his strength he manage to steal the power of the Shinju but unlike the sage he became an immortal because he managed to become the new Shinju by killing the former one, so for thousands of years, 9000 to be exact he traveled the world and brought peace to the land. Well that's that." Finished Naruto while their listeners who stood in silent decided to approach the both of them, tilting his head to the side he was surprised to see that the other four was already awake and based on their expression they heard his story since Kuro Usagi was crying, smiling at them he decided to addressed them. "So? How was your sleep?"

Izayoi was the one who answered "Fine, so is it time to go?"

Shiroyasha who was too enraptured by the story he told her snapped her head at Izayoi's direction when she heard her voice, stretching her sore limbs she addressed them "Oya? Seems you had a good nap bouya."

"Shut up, you slept longer than me." Izayoi commented snidely earning a twitch from her before he offer a hand to Naruto who took it and stood up before he dusted himself.

Shiroyasha snapped her fingers before they found themselves in the room they were once in and promptly harassed Kuro Usagi once again.

After leaving Shiroyasha's shop, they walked for thirty minutes past the water fountain plaza and arrived before the gate to the [No Name]'s residential area. Something that looked like the vestiges of a hoisted banner could be seen. "This is our Community. However, we still have to walk further from the entrance to reach the base, so please pardon that. There are still traces of the battle around here." Stated Kuro Usagi who was standing besides Naruto who was walking on very small pace admiring the place.

Izayoi's eyes had gained a childlike excitement when he heard the Demon Lord comment, "Traces of the battle? The one with that Demon Lord who's naming is so wonderful?"

"Y-yes." Kuro Usagi said while sweat dropping.

"Just fine. Maybe I'll take a look at the leftover scars of Little Garden's worst disaster." Izayoi hummed.

Kuro Usagi opened the gate hesitantly. In so doing, a dry wind blew towards them. The three shielded their faces from the sand clouds while Naruto merely looked away. One side of the ruins of a building came into sight. "This is.!?" Asuka and You gasped upon seeing the scars engraved into the townscape and Izayoi narrowed his eyes.

Naruto approached the wooden town and took a piece of the surrounding wreckage into his hand. Gripping it a little, the wood gave out a dry sound and crumbled. Kuro Usagi. The Gift Game with the Demon Lord how many years has it been since it happened?" Naruto said while eyeing the place that was full of scars.

At the mention of the battle Kuro Usagi's mood dropped a little, "It was a mere three years ago."

"The townscape withered down in merely three years?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yes, their [No Name] Community was it was almost as if it had deteriorated and crumbled away over the course of hundreds of years. The white avenue that should have been maintained was buried in sand and the wooden houses were decaying and falling apart. The iron bars and wires that were used at key points had been eaten away by rust and warped, and the roadside trees were neglected and withered to a pale white like stone monuments. The two females of the group gasped as they walked through the town whose condition made it unthinkable that people used to live here and it used to be bustling.

"This kind of destruction is impossible even if it was already three years, the way this wood deteriorated is way too unthinkable. Whatever kind of method was used to destroy this town." Naruto concluded while his eyes narrowed at the scars that littered the ground thinking of the possibilities of what attacked was used to make it look like this.

Asuka and You looked at the dilapidated house and expressed complex impressions. "A tea set is still out on the veranda's table. It's like the people living here just disappeared instantly."

"There's absolutely no presence of living creatures. To think that even beasts wouldn't come to a human residence that's not being maintained." You commented while gazing at the destroyed town sadly.

Kuro Usagi averted her eyes from the dilapidated house and continued down the deteriorated avenue. "The Demon Lord's Game was that much of an otherworldly battle. Their not taking away this land as a display of their power as a Demon Lord and a warning. They playfully challenge humans that have strength and crush them such that they cannot oppose them a second time. The few comrades left had their hearts broken .and left the Community and Little Garden." This was the reason one prepared a large Game Board like Shiroyasha's when doing a large-scale Gift Game. If a powerful Community and a Demon Lord fought, ugly scars would be left behind. The Demon Lords enjoyed that. Kuro Usagi continued through the weathered down with eyes that showed she was sealing her emotions. Asuka and You also continued along with complex expressions.

But only Izayoi's eyes were fiery, and he smiled fearlessly while muttering. "Demon Lord huh. That's good, good, really good, yeah. This seems more interesting than I imagined!"

Naruto shook his head, "No Izayoi, this isn't a game anymore, this is much more serious than I thought it would, you will have your chance to fight those so called Demon Lords when the time comes, but for now it would be best to focus on this matter." Naruto stated with a frown not liking what happened in this town one bit making Kuro Usagi looked at him gratefully.

"Very well, but at the first chance I get at fighting them I will not hold back, got it?" Izayoi tilted his head towards Naruto who merely nodded at him.

Naruto would have like to have a conversation with the person who did this and beat the shit out of them, but for now there are more important and pressing matters , this is going be a very long day.

Chapter End.

This chapter was merely Naruto telling a story about himself without them knowing that it was about himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Mondaiji tachi.**

**Chapter Start.**

Residential Area of the No-Names, near the floodgate The six of them and the calico cat passed through the ruins and slowly made their way to an area that had multiple empty buildings that looked more intact. With that, the four of them left the residential area behind and looked at placing the sapling of the Water Tree in the reservoir. It seemed the place had prior visitors, Jin and the Community's children were cleaning the channel with cleaning tools in their hands.

Along the way they met many children's there were about 20 of them. Among them were some cat-eared and fox-eared boys and girls. The four of them all had different impressions, but they didn't say them out loud. Even if they are bad with kids or anything, they will have to live with them from now on, therefore they will have interact with them at least a little to not cause friction though it seems that Naruto was good with kids considering that he lived for a very long time, he must have encountered a lot of kids or orphans.

Asuka was looking at Naruto who was playing with the kids in wonder, she got the feeling that the story Naruto told them earlier was about himself and not some random person, especially when she saw the look on Shiroyasha and Izayoi's face, they were looking at Naruto back then with sympathy though Izayoi was more like as if he had solved a big puzzle.

Izayoi was gazing at Naruto's back, the story Naruto told them earlier was still fresh in his mind, the fact that Naruto knew too much about the details of that guys life was clue enough, while Naruto was telling his story back then he put two and two together and he was not surprise that Shiroyasha had also found it out since as a floor master she knows everything, if the looks she was sending him was any indication, he figured out why Naruto also had a pained expression when he was telling them about that story, since the guy in the story was Naruto all along, it must have been hard, living for a long time, though the prospect of fighting a Primordial God excites him, but being immortal wasn't in his to do list, he now knows why Naruto was incredibly strong, he had thousand years of experience he had vast amount of time to train himself and control his powers.

You might not be a talkative person, but she was not dumb, she knew when Naruto was telling that story of his, he might tried to hide it but she knows that the person that was in his story was him, he already gave too many clues and the fact that Naruto knows too much details about it was as if he was saying that the guy was him all along, you have to be stupid not to notice that, she couldn't imagine just what kind of pain and suffering he must have gone through, and it seems that he was sugar coating his story since he only told them a short summary of his life, it might be hard, but she will try to help him as much as she can to at least lessen his pain.

Nauto who was already done entertaining the kids approached the three of them and had a small talk, they were cut off of their conversation when Kuro Usagi coughed exaggeratedly and started introducing the three of them. "They are from the right Sakamaki Izayoi-san, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, Kudou Asuka-san, Kasukabe You-san. As you all know, those who uphold the Community are the powerful Gift Players. Those who can't participate in a Gift Game support those Players in their private life, encourage them, and from time to time strain themselves for them."

"Ara, there is no need for that. It is no problem if you are more direct with us." Asuka stated.

"Absolutely not. That way there won't be any organization." Kuro Usagi immediately refused Asuka's proposition with a very strict tone in her voice. This was the most serious tone and expression she had all day. "The Community's daily life is ensured by those Gift Players participating in Gift Games and by the blessings they earn through them. As long as you live in the world of Little Garden, this is a rule that you cannot avoid. If you spoil them while they are young it will have a bad influence on their future."

".I see." Asuka stated with an unsure expression.

Kuro Usagi swiftly shushed Asuka with an authoritative voice and manner. It was a strictness of someone who lead this Community for the last three years. Another thought surfaced in Asuka's mind in the meantime. Maybe there was much more resting on her shoulders now than she previously thought. "The ones here are the eldest of the children. They can't participate in Gift Games, but as you can see some of them have Beast-type Gifts, so when you need something done, please use them. You are all right with that, right everyone?"

"Let's get along from now on!" The 20 or so children shouted with an ear ringingly loud voice.

The three of them had a feeling like they were attacked by some kind of sonic weapon while Naruto was laughing softly, to the children his voice and laugh was like a melody.

"Haha, how lively." Izayoi said with a laugh.

"I-Indeed" while Asuka was unsure.

'_can I really get along with them?_' thought You with a sweat dropped.

"Please take care of us" Naruto was the only one laughing. The other three had a complex expression on their face.

"Well then, now that we have all been introduced, let's plant that Water Tree! I will put it on the pedestal so Izayoi-san please take it out of your Gift Card." Kuro Usagi said, and nobody objected since Izayoi was the one who got it from the Serpent God anyway.

"Aiyo" Izayoi said with a two finger salute.

There was no water in the channel for many years now, but the frame remained intact. However it had cracks in some places and sand has accumulated in some important areas too. As expected, cleaning out all the gravel proved to be a difficult task.

Kasukabe You was standing on a stone wall looking around the area curiously. "This is a big reservoir. Almost as big as a lake."

"_Indeed. After passing the gate we've seen many channels here and there, if all of those would contain water it would be a spectacle for sure. However the time these were last used was quite a long time ago isn't it? How was it, Rabbit-eared neechan?'_"

Kuro Usagi quickly turned around with the cat in her hands. "Yes, the last time they were used was 3 year ago, Calico cat-san. Originally a Water Tree with a Dragon's Pupil was placed on the pedestal of the reservoir, but that too was taken by the Demon Lord."

Izayoi's eyes sparkled. "Dragon's Pupil? What's that, I want that! Where can I get it?"

Naruto groaned, "Seriously Izayoi? Why must you act like that every time you heard about something big." Naruto stated with a twitching brow while Izayoi was laughing in his yahahaha way.

"Oh, I wonder where. I wouldn't tell Izayoi-san even if I knew." If she'd told Izayoi about it, he would go and challenge its Game without a doubt. If he challenges a dragon then there really wouldn't be any way to save him Naruto would no doubt win but she still wasn't sure if Izayoi could. Kuro Usagi dodged the question and Jin returned to the previous topic.

"We did some maintenance work on it from time to time, but only the minimal amount. Besides, it's not possible to fill the whole reservoir and channels with this Water Tree alone yet. So we close off the channels towards the residential area and open only the one that flows in the direction of the main mansion and the dorm. We used that sometimes when we went to draw water from the river so no problems with that." Jin said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, is there a way to transport water from the river numerous kilometers away?" Asuka asked.

Instead of Kuro Usagi who was busy with the placement of the sapling, Jin and children answered Asuka's question. "Yes. Everyone carried it with buckets in both hands. Half of it usually spills and disappears though. Although if Kuro Usagi would be allowed to bring water from outside of Little Garden then she would fill the reservoir in no time."

" I see. Sounds tough." Asuka was somewhat disappointed. She was probably expecting a more epic or fantastic way. But if that method were to exist Kuro Usagi's head wouldn't have ached about the shortness of water and they wouldn't have welcomed the Water Tree with such joy.

Kuro Usagi made a big jump to the center of the reservoir where the pedestal was on top of a pillar, then said: "Now then I will untie the string of the sapling and it will take root. Izayoi-san please open the channel for the mansion!"

"Aiyo." Izayoi jumped down to the reservoir and opened the floodgate. Immediately after Kuro Usagi untied the string from the sapling, a big wave of water rushed forth from the fabric that was covering the roots and quickly started flooding the reservoir.

Izayoi who just opened the floodgate yelled in surprise. "Wai-, hold on a minute you! I really don't want to get drenched anymore today, oi!" Izayoi got soaked multiple times already today, so he jumped up on the stone wall in haste. Now that the seal was undone, the roots of the Water Tree wrapped around the pillar below the pedestal in no time and started emitting even more water. From the moonlight and the water running down from the branches of the tree, the freshly sprouted leaves emanated a dazzling radiance.

"Uwaa! This one is more lively than I imagined!" The strong current passed through the floodgate and quickly started filling the channel leading up to the mansion. The amount of water gushing forth from the Water Tree became much more than they originally anticipated, so much it filled the whole reservoir. Seeing the familiar scene of the water-reserves filling up Jin whispered filled with emotion.

"Amazing! With this we may be able to use water for things other than the basic needs!" Jin exclaimed cheerfully.

"What? Are you planning on starting a farm or something like that?" Izayoi commented snidely making Naruto's lips twitch upwards.

"Close. For example by growing flower-type Gifts like Suisen Ranka that thrive on water surfaces, it can become an income source for the Community even without participating in Gift Games. Plus everyone would be able take part in it.." Jin explained.

"Hm. Then what is that Suisen Ranka, ochibi?" Izayoi suddenly asked.

_Eh?_ Jin left his mouth half open in surprise. However not by the fact that he didn't know of the flower. He was surprised by how he called him 'ochibi' without any precedent, a nickname that mixes together respectful and scornful language. Even Naruto called him that though his wasn't much of an insult since it Naruto called him squirt."Su-Suisen Ranka, also called Aquaflan, is a light colored flower that has water purifying properties. It's also used for herbal baths and commonly traded for its aesthetic value too. As I recall there were some at the Fountain Plaza."

"Aah, that egg-like flower bud thing? Maybe we should've taken one back with us if it's that valuable." Izayoi proposed.

"Wh-What are you saying? Suisen Ranka can even be used as Chip in Southern and Northern District Gift Games, it's a crime if you take one!" Jin exclaimed hysterically.

"Oi oi, don't sweat over small things while you are still a kid, ochibi." _Kachin._ Jin finally snapped and tried to retort back at him.

However Izayoi stopped him with a movement of his hand and said with a serious expression and a dreadful voice. "Sorry, but I won't call you Leader before I approved of you. I only took that Water Tree because I felt like it. I didn't do it for the 'Good of the Community' at all."

"He's right, we wouldn't call you Leader before we approve of you, you have to prove yourself to me, if you really are worthy of my respect, so for now we shall wait and see." Naruto said tonelessly while he had a stoic expression on his face making Izayoi nodded in approval.

Jin was at a loss for words. He heard from Kuro Usagi that Izayoi manage to defeated the Serpent God and obtained the Water Tree, while Naruto fought and defeated Shiroyasha in a fight which almost gave him a heart attack, especially her giving Naruto a divinity which allows him to absorb some power from the sun, As much as he expected them to be a considerable asset, Naruto yes, since he promised that they he will help them and according to him he never break his promises, which he was grateful for, to have someone as strong and powerful as Naruto was assuring, though Izayoi according to Kuro Usagi was merely here to have some fun and fight stronger opponents and only joined them because of Naruto.

Jin nodded back resolutely. "We are a Community with the aspiration of 'Defeating the Demon Lord'. I'm not planning on relying on Kuro Usagi forever. During the next Gift Game. I will prove that."

"Is that so. I look forward to it, _ochibi-sama_." Izayoi turned around laughing playfully. For Jin that nickname was very irritating, but for now he couldn't do anything about it so he held back his words. But he was surprise when Naruto gently pat his head.

"Show me your resolve, I know you can do it, you have it in you after all." Said Naruto with a gentle smile making him smile, Jin promise himself that he will earn Naruto's respect and make him proud, '_The first Gift Game.. I have to do my best._'Muttered Jin to himself while watching the sixteen-days-old moon rise to the surface of the reservoir.

Now that everything was over the females of the group decided to wash themselves, while Naruto was outside gazing at the stars.

Naruto was wondering what would happen now before he tilt his head and saw Izayoi was walking up to him with a serious expression, he was watching Izayoi careful while he merely stand besides Naruto and leaned himself on the tree.

He was about to question him when Izayoi spoke up. "How was it?"

Naruto was confuse, he didn't understand Izayoi's question. "What was it?"

"living that long, for thousands of years, living in a world full of war." Izayoi questioned with a serious expression while tilting his head towards his direction.

Naruto smiled since he knows Izayoi was smart and would be able to piece it together, "What give it away?" he asked.

Izayoi sighed before he brush a lock of his hair "The fact that you know too much details clearly entails that you were that person, and your expression clearly showed it all, I merely put two and two together, even the most stupidest person would be able to see through it, though it looks as if Shiroyasha had already figured it out from the get go." Stated Izayoi.

Naruto closed his eyes before he laughed softly since he knows that Izayoi would manage to piece it together since he was very smart, "Indeed, she talked to me before we left, she said that she knows about my that legend but she didn't know that it was me, she asked for details but since we were about to leave I promised that I would tell her when we met again, then she gave me a gift that allows me to use her divinity."

Izayoi whistled at that before he smirk, "So… how was it, fighting Primordial God, and godlike enemies?"

Naruto smirk before he answered "It was crazy." Answered Naruto making Izayoi laugh before Naruto started laughing too, their laughed echoed throughout the forest, that night Naruto merely told Izayoi stories of his adventures and battles, while Izayoi merely listen with an expression only a child could give when he heard Naruto fought 100 foot demons.

The three ladies washed their bodies in the large bath and were finally able to relax and loosen up in the water. It seems the ceiling of the bath-house was the same as Little Garden's, the night sky full of stars could be seen through the transparent ceiling.

Kuro Usagi was facing upwards stretching her body with her arms in the air, reflecting on the past day's events."This was certainly a long day. I have never expected that summoning new allies would be so troublesome."

"Would that be a complaint towards us?" Asuka stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Th-That wasn't my intention at all!" Kuro Usagi was denying it vehemently, creating waves in the bath-water.

Next to her You was soaking in the water with an absent minded expression on her face. With that same expression she murmured. "This bath-water, it smells like we're in the woods, really relaxing. Calico cat should just enter too."

"Indeed. We use the water that comes directly from the Water Tree, Calico cat-san would enjoy it for sure. It's clean water so no problem even if you were to drink some." Kuro Usagi stated.

Asuka put her long and silky hair in order, and mumbled in a dreamy state of mind. "Feels a bit like an onsen. I like it, this kind of bath." She lifted her right arm up and stroked it with the left. Just by doing that it looked like her skin became more beautiful. "A tree that produces water, is that also something called a Gift?"

"Yes. Gifts can be transformed into many different shapes, and by embedding it within a life form they can exhibit their power. This Water Tree Gift was born by the combination of a Sacred Tree with high spiritual power and the Blessing of the Water God. It would've probably manifested as a Gift with the power to control water if it was embedded in a living being." Kuro Usagi answered her.

"To control water? Not creating it?" Asuka tilted her head in confusion.

Kuro Usagi shook her head before she answer "It wouldn't be impossible, but it would be difficult creating purified water like the Sacred Tree does. Also the Water Tree does not create water out of nothing, the correct way to put it would be that it absorbs the moisture from the atmosphere through its leaves and increases its volume. Creating tangible matter out of nothing is something only someone on the level of Shiroyasha-sama or a Dragon would be able to."

Asuka answered with an absentminded 'I see'.

Watching the sky full of stars she muttered. "Dragon, huh, was that obtained through a Gift Game also? What is a dragon's Game like?"

"Tha-That I unfortunately don't know. When Kuro Usagi joined the Community it was already placed on top of the pedestal." Kuro Usagi stated.

"Oh, that is a shame. I wanted to use it as a reference for tomorrow's Game." Kuro Usagi laughed at Asuka's words, calling her anxiety unnecessary. "No way! Preparing a Game that extravagant would be impossible for Fores Garo. The continued existence of their Community is riding on this Game, it will probably be about their preferred subject, which is 'Strength', it shouldn't pose any problems for you. No need to worry as long as it's not something that relies heavily on luck."

Asuka asked back immediately with an unpleasant expression. "Are there Games that are based purely on luck?"

Kuro Usagi nodded vigorously. "Yes! Gift Games are a type of game after all. There are many Gift Games that only test one's luck. Games based on the roll of a dice are a good example."

"I-I see." Asuka had a perplexed expression. A Community's continued existence depended on that Game, but Asuka didn't want it to be decided purely by luck. That kind of duel would be undignified.

"Gift Game huh. I thought everything is well as long as we enjoy ourselves, but. If we think about the Community we cannot be reckless. What do you think, Kasukabe-san?" Asuka turned the topic over to You.

She was quietly soaking in the bath-water so far, but she promptly answered the unforeseen question. "I think it's all good if we win. If we win we will have fun and the Community will also be happy. Two birds with one stone."

Kuro Usagi cheerfully stated. "You-san is right! Enjoying the Games is a requirement for being a top-class Player."

"I am happy you say that." Asuka was now regretting not asking for anything as a prize for their Game with Fores Garo. It was a winnable contest. She should've said something like 'Bet your full fortune on this!'.

Kuro Usagi inched closer to them changing the topic. "By the way, by the way you two. What do you think about the story Naruto-kun's told us earlier?"

The other two were taken aback by her sudden question though Asuka was the one who answered the question, "It was too surreal… the way he told the story it was as if he was there when it happened."

Kuro Usagi nodded since she too felt that when Naruto was telling his story earlier, "Indeed, it was as if he knows those people, and he said that 9000 years already passed since then, Kuro Usagi was wondering how he knows about it."

You decided to speak and clear things up for them, "It was obvious… the way his expression looked pained and the way he looks as if he was getting older and older when he was telling his story, it was completely obvious that he was the that guy in the story." Kuro Usagi gasped at this while Asuka closed her eyes.

"I see… I knew it, I also thought about it, also the way he looks at the kids earlier, his smiles shows pain, it was as if he was envious of them, now I get it, it was because he was envious since he didn't experience the happiness that these children experience back then." Asuka stated.

Kuro Usagi spoke in a low tone of voice, "Kuro Usagi is confused, how could he endure all of that, if it was Kuro Usagi I would have gone insane with that kind of treatment."

You and Asuka nodded since they too shared the same sentiment, "That is why he was so kind, because he wasn't shown kindness back then he knows how it feels, that was why he decided to help since he doesn't want the others to experience such pains, it was his greatest fault, he would shoulder the pain of the world without asking the others to do the same for him." You stated with a sad smile.

Asuka and Kuro Usagi nodded at that since they too could see that Naruto was just that kind of person, "A truly self destructing fault." Asuka stated.

"Well, if he doesn't want Kuro Usagi to help then Kuro Usagi will just support him all the way!" Kuro Usagi stated firmly making the both of them smile, once again the bath area was engulf in silence.

After having his talk with Izayoi, Naruto decided to take a walk, he was too enrapture in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that he was already in front of the building where the community's children's were sleeping at. the trees were swaying in the wind. At first glance there wasn't any sign of anyone being around, but Naruto sense it, he knows that someone was watching him, so deciding it was best to be sure he addressed the person behind the trees, "I know you are there whoever you are, if you want to fight then come at me, there is no point in attacking children's since they cannot fight back, or are you a cowards that merely attack children's who cannot fight back?"

Seeing that his watcher wouldn't come out, Naruto stomped the ground with his right foot.

*BOOM*

An absurdly large sound of explosion that shook the place, unthinkable from just stomping his foot on the ground, it blew away the nearby trees and threw the newly appeared shadowy figures high up in the air in all directions, and shook the windows of the nearby building.

Jin hurriedly came out of the building and asked Naruto what is going on. "Na-Naruto-san! wha-what happened!?"

Naruto didn't remove his eyes from the intruder shadowy figure, "It seems like someone had intruded our community, stay behind me squirt."

The shadowy figure and rubble were falling to the ground one after the other. those that were still conscious stood up with great difficulty and watched Naruto and Jin intently.

"Wha-what absurd power! The talk about him defeating the Shiroyasha-sama was true after all." , "Yeah! with this they may be able to win the Game against Galdo!"

Even though Naruto took the first move he still doesn't feel any animosity nor anger from the shadow figure, so deciding that this person wasn't here to attack them, he took a step forward be he started approaching the figures, Every one of the intruders had some body parts that were very different from humans. some had dog ears, some long body hair and claws, and some had eyes like a reptile.

Naruto was staring intently at them wondering what was their business here, "Your not humans?" asked Naruto.

"We are people with a human base and different Beast-type Gifts. But since the level of our Gifts are low, we can only perform such an incomplete transformation." One of them stated.

"I see, you are here not to attack but to talk to us about something important right? Alright I will listen. " Naruto spoke to them with a smile. However the intruders all fell silent looking dejected.

After they exchanged looks between themselves, they lowered their heads with determination. "We shamefully ask of you! Would you please completely destroy our. no, the Community in league with the Demon Lord, [Fores Garo]!"

"Why?" Naruto asked indifferently"You are probably one of those that had hostages taken from them, right? You were ordered to come here and kidnap a few kids, something along those lines right? "

"Y-yes. We didn't think you would be aware of even that, please forgive our ignorance and rude behaviour.. We all have someone taken as hostage, so we can't disobey Galdo." One of the intruders stated,

Naruto closed his eyes before he shook his head and stated solemnly, "I am very sorry to say these, those hostages. They were already dead, killed by Galdo himself."

".wha-?" the intruders couldn't believe what they just heard. They just stared at Naruto hoping that he was lying but he was not, it clearly showed in his face."The-then, the hostages are really...?" one of the intruders stated.

Naruto nodded sadly at them, ".Yes. It seems Galdo killed the hostages the same day they were abducted."

"No way...!" The intruders all lowered their head. They all soiled their hands until today for the sake of those hostages, the shock from knowing that those hostages are no longer in this world must be immeasurable.

Seeing them sinking into despair, Naruto decided to at least help them since it was the least he could do, they were merely victims so it is just right to help. 'Galdo, such a low life scoundrel, killing children's, I would enjoy tearing you piece by piece.' Thought an enrage Naruto.

He kneeled down and patted the shoulder of one of the intruders before he smiled at them, "You tell me, do you hate him? Do you hate Galdo so much that you wanted to destroy him?"

"O-of course! The things that we went through because of him.!" The figure replied back.

"I see, you wanted to destroy him but you cannot because you don't have the power to do it am I right?" Naruto stated.

The men bit down on their lips. "H-he is still a subordinate of a Demon Lord. His Gift is much higher class too. Even if we challenge him to a Game there is no way we can win! No, even if for some reason we win and we draw the Demon Lord's attention"

Narutos smirked dangerously "Then what what if there was a Community that will take down that so called Demon Lord?"

Ha? All of them raised their heads. Naruto grabbed Jin shoulders and pulled him closer. "I'm saying this Jin-bocchan here is building a community which will destroy Demon Lords and protect other communities from such scoundrels."

"Wha-!" The intruders of course, but even Jin was shocked. That was very close to their Community's ambition, but at the same time not at all. Jin's plan was to protect the Community and defeat only the Demon Lord who took their Banner.

However Naruto's explanation was almost like their Community was working towards defeating all of the Demon Lords and protecting not just their community but also the other one's who was being harassed by the other Demon Lords.

Probably because such a Community was without precedence, the intruders asked them again with confused looks. "A Community to defeat the Demon Lords? Wh-what is that...?"

"Exactly as I said. We will protect everyone from the Demon Lord's Community and their subordinates. And all we could ask for is that to all that we protect must be our allies" Naruto stated with a smirk showing his cunning mind for the very first time since the time they arrived in this world.

"It's a-", 'It's a joke right!?' is what Jin wanted to say, but his mouth was covered. Naruto was completely serious.

Naruto stood up and smile at the intruders, "What Galdo did to the hostages was unforgivable! but we cannot bring them back because they already passed on, but I promised you in the name of the No Name community and Jin Russel that we will defeat Galdo!" Naruto stated confidently, and the intruders found hope in that. Jin was desperately trying to escape from his arms, but Naruto's strength kept him pinned down, he couldn't even make a sound. "Now, go back to your Communities! And tell them that the hostages that had been killed will be avenge by Jin Russel's community!"

"U-understood! Good luck for tomorrow Jin-bocchan!" The intruders stated. the intruders all retreated in the blink of an eye. After he was released from the oppressing arms he fell on his knees thoroughly confounded.

"What are we going to do, why did you do that." Jin Russel was tearing up before Naruto pat his head making him look up and saw Naruto smiling at him.

Naruto ruffle his hair before he spoke in a soft voice "Squirt, man up and have some confidence, how are you going to rebuild your community if you act like that and get scared by minor opponents, believe in yourself, and most of all believe in me, don't think that we will lose, until you give up you will never lose, after all you have me and the others, alright?"

Jin was speechless by that before suddenly a fire was lit in his eyes before he confidently nodded his head, "You are right Naruto-san! If I give up now and become scared by such lowly scoundrels like Galdo then we will never be able to restore our community, from now on I wouldn't back down easily and I will believe in you!" Jin stated with the fire in his eyes burned more brightly while he was looking at Naruto with full of determination making Naruto smirk before he ruffle his hair and walked towards the mansion.

After getting out of the bath, the three girls wearing negligees as pajama substitutes went to Kuro Usagi's room for the purpose of finding different clothes to wear from the next day onwards. Especially Asuka, who came to Little Garden in formal wear and didn't have any everyday clothes. You always favored simple clothing, so there was no problem there, but it seemed Asuka wasn't satisfied. "We came to a wonderful world like this after all. There should be no problem if I wear a suitable clothing as casual wear, right?"

"Of course! However I'm not sure if Kuro Usagi's wardrobe has any that would suit Asuka-san's taste." Goso goso. Kuro Usagi was pillaging the wardrobe.

As Asuka's gaze was wandering around, the closet in the back caught her attention. When Kuro Usagi noticed that her ears sprung up like she just had an excellent idea.

"That reminds me, the clothes I'm required to wear when I'm on referee duty are in that closet...!" Kuro Usagi opened the closet. Many kind of costumes were on display in there. "Which one does Asuka-san like more, one-piece or two-piece clothing?"

"If I had to choose, then I would say one-piece." Asuka answered.

"I agree! Kuro Usagi also prefers one-piece clothing. How about skirts?" Kuro Usagi stated.

"I do not have any kind that I prefer the most, but Kuro Usagi's skirt's length would be a bit embarrassing."

"Uu, I agree. Kuro Usagi also likes long skirts more." Goso goso. How many of those costumes are there? Kuro Usagi took a bunch of them out and started browsing from them.

Kuro Usagi was raiding the closet once again when she suddenly raised her voice. "How about this one!?" Basaa, she spread out a scarlet colored attire. A one-piece, long skirt clothing, or rather, it was an actual formal dress.

You blinked three times from the flashiness of the dress. "That one as a casual wear?"

"Why, is it not wonderful? I like this kind of attire too." The unusually enthusiastic Asuka took off her negligee and changed there and then.

Kuro Usagi explained more about the dress while lending a hand to Asuka. "I received this dress from Shiroyasha-sama as a referee outfit. Since if there is a request for it, Rabbits also undertake jobs as a master of ceremonies along with our referee duties, and with that we are also responsible for the entertainment."

"Is that so?" Asuka stated curiously.

"Yes! So that's why there is a Divine Protection placed upon it that protects the wearer. Maybe it would also be a good idea to wear this for tomorrow's Gift Game." Asuka just understood what Kuro Usagi's aim was. Since it had a Gift of Protection embedded in it, it wasn't just a flashy decorative clothing, she thought it would be useful as a casual wear and would also come in handy in case of an emergency.

Wearing the dress Asuka took a few steps forward. The beautiful dress that extended till Asuka's feet matched her every movement as she danced around a bit. Also by wearing it, her body strangely felt lighter than usual. Asuka raised a voice of admiration. "It is amazing. I have never wore a skirt so easy to move in as this one."

"Fufu, but of course! This dress is none other than-" Kuro Usagi started before she was cut off.

".but, the chest area is a bit too spacious." Heh? Kuro Usagi who was suddenly at a loss for words inspected Asuka's body-line from the breasts down.

Asuka was well developed for a 15 years old girl, but compared to Kuro Usagi, she was still behind. At first sight Kuro Usagi looked like a young girl, but her voluptuous breasts and the womanly figure from her navel to her buttocks formed an ideal body-line. The waist area was fitting barely, but the breast part was no doubt too large. Kuro Usagi tried to remedy the situation in haste. "Ayaya, tha-that is! We-well! I will change it tonight to match Asuka-san's size! It will most like be ready for tomorrow's Game!"

"..yes, thank you." Agreed Asuka with a complex expression. She felt a certain unspoken feeling of defeat. Even if she was a problem child, she was undoubtedly a maiden too.

On the highest floor of the headquarters, Jin followed Naruto to the reception hall, before Naruto asked a question "Does the previous Community got big only by Gift Games?"

Jin tilted his head and looked at him before he answer "No."

A Community grows bigger thanks to powerful Gifts and powerful Gift Bearers. In other words talented people. It's only natural that the people that lived by relying on their own talents would want to be a part of a well known Community. However. this Community doesn't have its crucial Name or Banner.

Naruto decided to let Jin planned on this one since he seems to want to prove himself. "As so what do you plan to do now?"

"I plan to call attention to me and promote the existence of our Community, to gain some popularity," Jin answered unsurely.

"Hmm, it's not a bad plan, lets do that then." Naruto stated with a nod. "Though what gives? Why that plan of all things?" Naruto question.

Jin answered "Well that could be a very effective tactic. If the Leader works as a public face for the Community and promotes its existence. It could build confidence comparable to having a Name and Banner." Shiroyasha for example. Although she is only one of the Officers of Thousand Eyes, her name is known in every part of the world. At times, having a prominent Leader can have the same effect as having a Banner.

"But this alone is not enough. We need to make a big impact. So, if there would be even one example where the young boy named Jin Russell, whose aim is to Defeat the Demon Lords has won. Then that rumor would certainly spread like wildfire." Naruto stated.

Jin questioned confusedly "And spread to whom?"

Naruto answered "Of course to those that have the same wish to defeat the Demon Lords community." Demon Lords challenged powerful Communities to fights as amusement. It would not be an understatement to say that they existed in Little Garden solely to satisfy their own desires. The Communities that were destroyed as a result were as many as stars in the sky. There is a good chance that capable people that were regrettably defeated by a Demon Lord would have the ambition of defeating them.

Jin's heart was pounding faster from the very specific strategy he could not even dream of before. That was because the things he said were very much possible. "Spreading rumors about the existence of our Community by using my name..."

"Yes. The current situation is a good opportunity. The opponent is connected to a Demon Lord and it's a Game we can win. The victims are from various Communities. If we can spread your name well enough with this, then we could attain more popularity and allies to fight against the Demon Lord." Naruto stated.

Although small ones, ripples would spread within the Communities near Outer Gate number 2105380. If they can earn the gratitude of the Communities that suffer from the hands of the Demon Lord's underlings, then rumors would steadily spread under the surface.

"Well, just as you fear, there will be a high chance of attracting other Demon Lords as well. However there are events which were a Demon Lord had been defeated, am I right?" Naruto explained. "Kuro Usagi explained it like this: 'If you defeat a Demon Lord, you can make it your subordinate.' That means there were people who managed to defeat one, and that it's an opportunity to gain a powerful ally for the organization. the most important thing that this Community is lacking right now is talented people. The community was base only on children's so there is no way we could fight other Demon Lords at this point. I wouldn't ask for you to find people who can match me on foot but somebody who has enough power to fight against Izayoi or low lever God's would be alright, If you have other plans then by all means, do not hesitate to inquire it to me and I will cooperate."

Jin took another good look at the smiling Naruto. His face clearly showed confidence and determination. The logic behind his strategy was astounding. It would've been easy to just agree, but he must not forget the unstable elements of the plan either. After considering all that, Jin set a condition. "I have only one condition. Would you participate alone in a Gift Game that will be hosted by Thousand Eyes not long from now?"

"Why? what gives? You already heard of what I can do right, why do you want to see my strength?" Naruto questioned him.

"That is also one reason. But there is another purpose behind it. A very important item will be showcased during this Game, which we have to take back no matter what." Name and Banner. Something this Community treasures as much as those.

"Hmm, what is this item that you wished to acquired so much that you would send me of all people." Naruto was curious what could this item be that was so much important that Jin wants him to participate just to win it.

"It was a comrade of ours and not just any ordinary comrade. One who was formerly known as a Demon Lord." Jin explained with a sad look.

Naruto nodded while staring intently at Jin before he spoke."A former Demon Lord as you comrade?."

Jin replied with a nod. "Yes. As you guessed, that means the previous Community had experience fighting and defeating a Demon Lord."

"I see and is there any Demon Lords community who made other Demon Lords submit." Naruto asked with a confuse expression.

Jin shook his head. "No one calls it that, There are power differences between the Demon Lords and all are very different. Shiroyasha-sama also has the Host Master privilege, but no one calls her a Demon Lord anymore. The term 'Demon Lord' only refers to those that abuse their Host Master privilege." The Host Master privilege itself was nothing more than one of the tools that exist to make Little Garden more interesting. Jin explained that it was only after some started to abuse it, that the term Demon Lord came into existence. "The Game's Host will be one of the Officers of Thousand Eyes. He probably made some sort of deal with the Demon Lord that destroyed us and obtained ownership over our comrade. Since they are a trader Community, it would've been the best if we could take care of it using money, but-"

Naruto nodded since he did get the point,"But we cant since our community is poor right? then all I have to do is get win and get back that former Demon Lord comrades of us right?"

Jin replied with a nod. If he was capable of it, then Jin certainly wanted to ask him to do just that. "Yes. If we can accomplish that, it will become possible to prepare for the battles against Demon Lords, and I will also support your plan. However please don't tell Kuro Usagi about this yet."

"Very well." Naruto stood up from the couch. When he was about to leave he tilt his head back, he said something to Jin like it just came to mind. "Don't lose tomorrow's Game."

"I understand. Thank you." Jin nodded.

"Good Luck and good night squirt." Naruto stated before he left the room.

Naruto was walking towards his room when he saw Asuka was looking at the stars from the veranda, Naruto decided to approach her making her tilt her head to location.

Asuka seeing Naruto there with her decided to address him, "Naruto-kun, can I ask you a question."

Naruto opened his eyes before he tilted his head towards her direction "shoot."

"The story that you told everyone earlier, it was about you am I right?" Asuka stated with a confuse expression.

Naruto closed his eyes before he leaned on the wall, "Yes… the man in my story was me all along, why… are you scared of me now?" Naruto questioned while his eyes opened at stared at her eyes prompting her to do the same.

Asuka was taken aback by his question before she suddenly shook her head, "No… instead you amaze me Naruto-kun."

Naruto was completely taken aback by that "Ohh? And why is that?" he asked.

Asuka took a step forwards and gaze at his eyes while their face was inches apart, "Even though you experience a lot of suffering and lost too much, yet you are still strong, you persevere and instead of becoming mad you stayed completely sane, you are very kind and gentle, how did you manage to stay sane all this time."

Naruto close his eyes before he sighed, and Asuka could clearly feel his breath tingling her face since they were merely inches apart. "It was because of those people whom I met, even though they were gone, their memories lives within me," Naruto grabbed her hand and put in his chest, "They live inside here, they were the one who kept me sane and strong, if I give up and wallow in sadness over their death, I would merely sully their memories and they wouldn't want that, besides I am not one to sulked in the corner, instead I faced problems with a smile on my face even though I am alone."

Asuka shook her head before she corrected him, "No… you are not alone anymore, whether you like it or now, we will always be with you, Kasukabe-sa, Kuro Usagi heck even Izayoi-kun is here for you, you wont be alone anymore, there might be a time that we will perish like your other friends, but that doesn't mean we will leave you, just like them we will always be with you, so from now on you can rely on us so don't shoulder all the problems alone, okay?"

Naruto just stared at her completely surprise about her statement and the truth and honest of it, before he nodded "Thank, good night." Naruto said before Asuka kissed him on the cheek as her way of saying good night to him before he retreated to his room and get some sleep.

**Chapter End.**

**Please leave some review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mondaiji-tachi**

**Okay in this chapter Naruto will snap for being looked down upon and will do something that will stumped everyone.**

**Story Start.**

Asuka, You, Jin, Kuro Usagi, Naruto, Izayoi and the Calico cat were on their way to Fores Garo's Residential District when someone called out to them from the sidewalk cafe emblazoned with the Six Scars' crest which they had patronized just yesterday. "Ah! The honored customers of yesterday! Are you perhaps on your way to battle right now!?"

"_Ah, the nee-chan with the nicely bent tail! Yep, Yep, Ojou and the others are currently making their way to launch their attack!_" The cat-eared waitress padded closer to Asuka and the rest and greeted them with a bow. "The Boss told me to cheer you on too! Our Community had enough of their atrocities too! After all, they did do whatever they pleased in all of the Free, Residential, and Stage Districts of this Outer Gate Number 2105830. Please teach them a lesson and make them unable to commit any more heinous crimes!" The cat-eared girl with nicely bent tail cheered them on, waving her hands about vehemently.

Smiling bitterly, Asuka responded with a resolute nod. "Nn, that is our intention."

"Ooh! That's quite a reassuring response!", answered the cat-girl with a huge smile.

But suddenly, she toned down her volume to whisper to them softly: "Actually, I've something to tell you. I heard talk that those Fores Garo guys won't be using the Stage District within their territory for the Game and that they had chosen the Residential District instead."

"In the Residential District?" The one who asked that was Kuro Usagi.

Asuka tilted her head in confusion upon hearing the unfamiliar expression. "Kuro Usagi. What exactly is a 'Stage District'?"

Kuro Usagi answered her question. "It's a District exclusively for the holding of Gift Games." Stage Districts are territories within the Community Grounds where Communities can hold their Gift Games. There are very few people that possess Game Boards in different dimensions like Shiroyasha. Even more so on the Lower Levels. The Free Districts contained commercial and recreational facilities, and the Residential Districts were used for lodging, gardening and raising livestock. Each Outer Gate had an immense number of those Districts connected to them.

"And there is more! They chased out all their comrades and the Communities they rule from there!" the cat-eared girl stated.

"That… is indeed a strange thing to do." Asuka and the rest looked at each other and tilted their head in puzzlement.

"Right, right!? I don't know what kind of Game it will be, but at any rate, please be careful!"

Accepting that passionate cheer for them, they headed for the Residential District of Fores Garo.

"Ooh, everyone! We can see it now." For a moment Kuro Usagi doubted her eyes. The others had the same thought as well. The reason was that the Residential District before them was turned into a jungle-like environment. Reaching the ivy covered gate,

You reached out to touch the plant, murmuring while looking at the densely interlocking canopies. "A jungle?"

"Well it's a Community where a tiger lives. Not that strange really." Kuro Usagi stated.

"More like a monkey." Said Naruto while eyeing the jungle making Izayoi laugh jovially at him. Though Naruto could feel something was up with this forest since he could feel demon energy in it.

"No, it's really strange. Fores Garo's Residential District should've been a perfectly ordinary one. And those trees. it couldn't be..." Jin carefully reached for one of the trees. The tree branch was pulsating like a living being and it felt like the pulse of a vein under his touch. "These really are demonified? No, it can't be..."

"Jin-kun. There's a Geass Roll pasted up here", called out Asuka.

On the gatepost there was a parchment with the written specifics of this time's Game.

**GIFT GAME NAME: "Hunting"**

**List of Participant(s)****: **

***Kudou Asuka**

***Kasukabe Yō**

***Jin Russell**

**Clearing Condition(s)****: **

***The suppression of Galdo Gasper, who is lurking within the base of the Host.**

**Clearing Method(s)****: **

***The suppression is only possible with the use of a designated weapon specified by the Host side. Aside from  
the designated weapon, Galdo Gasper is protected by the Geass and cannot be injured.**

**Defeat Condition(s)****:**

***In case of surrender, or when the players become unable to fulfill the Win Condition mentioned above.**

**Designated Weapon(s)****: **

***Placed within the Game Territory**

**Oath: **_**Respecting the above rules, the No-Name will proudly participate in the Gift Game under their Banner.**_

_"Fores Garo" Seal_

"Galdo himself is the Win Condition and with a designated weapon!?", "Thi-this is bad!" Jin and Kuro Usagi were almost screaming.

"Is this Game that dangerous?" Asuka asked them looking worried.

"No, the Game itself is simple. The problem is this rule. With this rule in place Asuka-san can't control him with her Gift and he can't be injured by You-san's Gift either!" Kuro Usagi hysterically replied.

Asuka asked Kuro Usagi with a grim look on her face: "what does that mean?"

"He is being protected not by a Gift, but by the Geass instead. With this condition, not even a Divinity holder could do anything to him. By including his own life in the Win Condition, he overcame the powers the two of you have!" Kuro Usagi was panicking now.

"I'm sorry, it was an oversight on my part. We should have decided on the rules on the spot from the beginning, when we were creating the Geass Roll." Since the one deciding the rules was the Host side, agreeing to a blank Game is nothing less than suicidal. Jin, who didn't participate in any Gift Game so far, did not know just how foolish it was to participate in a blank Gift Game that did not have its terms confirmed. "So the enemy evened out the chances by putting his life on the line? From the view of a spectator, this sure makes it more entertaining."

"You sound very carefree saying that these terms are quite severe. There is not even a mention of what the designated weapon is, fighting like this could prove to be harsh." Asuka murmured while inspecting the Geass Roll with a stern expression. She must've felt responsible for the Game she initiated. When Kuro Usagi and You noticed that, they grasped Asuka's hand and tried to cheer her up. "I-it's alright! It's clearly stated in the Geass Roll as 'Designated' weapon! In other words, there must be a hint somewhere at least. If for some reason there is no hint provided, then it counts as breaking the rules and Fores Garo's defeat will be set in stone for having flouted the rules. As long as this Kuro Usagi is here, there will not be a chance for the other party to engage in foul play!"

"It's alright. We've got Kuro Usagi's assurance and I will do my best, too." You stated.

"yes, indeed. Also, this kind of a disadvantage should come in handy in crushing the pride of that scoundrel." Kuro Usagi was enthusiastically cheering for them and You looked motivated. Though Asuka was still a bit skeptic before she felt a hand gently tapping her shoulder, making her tilt her head to the side and saw that it was Naruto who was tapping her shoulder.

Naruto smiled at her. "It will be fine, I know that you would win against that low life scoundrel, and were still here after all, if it become too dangerous we'll intervene, rules be damned, I'll break it if it means to save you, ok?" Asuka felt motivated at that since she nodded with determination in her eyes. This was a fight where they had thrown down the challenge and the opponent had taken it on. It should not be given up as long as there's a chance of winning.

Naruto approached Jin before he pat the boy in the head, "good luck and win, alright?"

Jin nodded "Yes, thank you, I'll make sure that we'll win."

They can't stumble on something like this. The three contestants opened the gate and rushed in.

Opening the gate was probably the start signal for the Game as trees started to grow quickly to weave their branches around the gate to block their path of escape. The trees were standing so densely together, that they even obstructed the sunlight from coming in. It was hard to imagine people living in this place. A pile of broken rubble of what used to be a path of red bricks had already been torn up and scattered by roots of the huge trees that jutted out from the ground, rendering it impassable to humans. With this they won't be able to tell where the enemy will attack from.

You informed the nervous looking Jin and Asuka. "Don't worry. There's nobody nearby. I can tell by scent."

"Oh, you have a dog friend too?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. Around 20 of them." Kasukabe You's Gift allowed her to grow stronger whenever she made friend with a beast. This was the reason behind her outstanding physical abilities. Her five senses like hearing and sense of smell were most likely even more acute than Izayoi's and if not on far or a bit behind Naruto's.

"Do you know where he is exactly?" Asuka asked You.

"I don't know yet. But I can't smell him even though he is downwind. That means there is a high chance of him laying low in a building somewhere." You replied while looking around.

"In that case, we should start searching the outside first." The three of them started walking through the forest. The strange trees seemed to have swallowed up the homes with their growth, almost all the residences were torn up by branches and roots. The Residential District that should have been still in use the day before was now completely in ruins. Kuro Usagi said that it was impossible for Fores Garo to stage a large scale Game, however if he had the power to create a mysterious forest overnight, then they shouldn't underestimate him.

Asuka was eyeing the giant trees "For him this is a once in a lifetime contest. He probably had one or two hidden tricks saved up until now."

"Yes. In reality his combat history only consists of matches that were essentially won by default. It wouldn't be strange if he had some powerful Gifts that haven't been revealed yet. You-san, even if you manage to find Galdo, please don't let your guard down." Jin stated while giving a warning to You.

Separating from the other two who were walking, You jumped on top of the tallest tree and kept a lookout for Galdo. ".nothing. I cannot see anything that resembles a hint, and we did not find anything that would likely be the weapon."

"It's possible that Galdo himself fills that role." Nothing ventured, nothing gained. That is certainly true, but if they don't have the weapon, they will only be assaulted one-sidedly. If they aim for the least risky hit-and-run tactic, then they have to rely on You's abilities.

"Although I don't like it, let's change our course of actions. First, You-san please search for Galdo with your abilities." Jin instructed her.

"Already found him." Jin and Asuka directed their gaze towards You on top of the tree. She jumped down from the tree and pointed towards the ruins of the red brick path. "He is inside the headquarters. Although I only saw his shadow, I'm sure." Kasukabe You's pupils were different from normal and she was looking at the headquarters with the golden pupils of a bird of prey. With the eyesight of a bird, that distance would probably pose no problem for her at all.

"Come to think of it, you also have a hawk friend. Though now that you have been summoned to a different world so suddenly, are they not sad about it?" Jin asked curiously.

"H-hearing you put it that way. is a bit painful." You seemed deflated.

Asuka patted You's shoulder with a bitter smile as the three of them started vigilantly towards the Headquarters. The trees that eroded the road and were now hindering their progress, having intertwined in a way that made it seem to be a work of someone's orders.

'_Demonifying this many... could it really be her...?'_Jin only knew of one such person who could do that. However he immediately shook off that thought. There was no way she could be here. "Look, even the building was swallowed up too." They arrived at Fores Garo's headquarters. The door emblazoned with a tiger's stripe emblem was torn off and the glass of the windows were shattered. The luxurious exterior was damaged by ivy invasion and torn down along with the wall coating.

"Galdo was on the second floor. It's safe to go in." You stated before they walked in.

As expected, the interior was also in a horrible state. The order-made furniture that must have cost a fortune were knocked over and scattered around. As one would expect, the three of them had begun to have their doubts about this scene. You decided to ask "Was that Stage of a strange forest scenery really done by him, I wonder?"

"I don't know. Although the Host side's participant is restricted to Galdo alone, he could have asked someone else to prepare the stage." Jin answered unsurely.

"Even if he did ask someone to set the stage for him, there's not a single trap anywhere?" You addressed that problem.

"The forest is a tiger's territory. He prepared an advantageous stage for a surprise attack or not. If that was the reason, there is no meaning in hiding in their headquarters. Yeah, also there is no reason to destroy their headquarters in the first place." Yes, that was the most suspicious. The reason for building such a luxurious headquarters must've been Galdo's desire to show off. It can be said to be the symbol of his ambitions. Would he turn it to such a pitiful state for no reason?

The three of them started walking again, now with an entirely different kind of feeling of tension. They turned all the rubble upside down and investigated every nook and cranny, but they didn't find any trace of a hint or weapon-like object. It could be a single needle, or possibly a lump of metal that's impossible to lift up. And that was the unfavorable condition that might occur due to having thrown a blank challenge for the Host to decide on the rules. But even if it's just a nagging feeling that something is out of place, which has no bearing whatsoever on the outcome of the match, it didn't hurt to be careful going forward.

"We will go up to the second floor, but Jin-kun, you wait here." Asuka stated.

"Wh-why is that? I also have a Gift. I won't be a burd-" Jin started but was cut off by Asuka, "That is not the reason. There is no telling what will happen upstairs. So we split into two groups, Kasukabe-san and myself will look for hints on how to win, and I would like you to protect the path of escape." Although her reply was logical, Jin was still discontent. However he also knew the importance of protecting the path of escape. So Jin reluctantly decided to wait on the lower floor.

Hindered by roots, Asuka and Yō were slowly and silently advancing up the stairs. After they reached the top of the stairs, they positioned themselves on both sides of the last door and waited for an opportunity. They were both holding their breath, and just as they began to barge in resolutely, they heard from inside,

"Grrrrr"

".GRRRRROAAAAARRRRR!" A tiger monster that could no longer speak stood in their way, with its back turned towards a silver cross sword.

The roar of the beast reached the ears of Kuro Usagi Naruto and Izayoi, who were waiting in front of the gate. All the wild birds hidden in the forest took flight at once, flying in all directions in panic.

Kuro Usagi was panicking "Th-that ferocious roar!?"

"Ah, that must be it. It's Kasukabe using a tiger's Gift." Izayoi said making Naruto burst in laugher at that.

"Oh, I see. -wait, there's no way for that to be true! That was very rude, no matter how you look at it!", Kuro Usagi got angry ruffling up her rabbit ears.

Izayoi wasn't serious when he said that, but he shrugged his shoulders and corrected himself. "Then it must be Jin-bocchan."

"Enough of these stupid remarks!", she said while hitting Izayoi with her exclusive use paper fan.

It seems that Naruto were also bored. Izayoi took a branch from the strange tree that was growing around the gate and snapped it in two while smiling before he looked at Naruto and addressed him. "Speaking of that roar from before and also this Stage, this Game has really become much more interesting than we anticipated. Shall we go and take a look eh God-sama?" Izayoi said with a smirk earning a twitch of eyebrow from Naruto since when he told Izayoi that he had become the new Shinju he would always call him with that, it was starting to annoy him.

"There are Games that take money for the right to watch them, but unless it's agreed by both parties upon beforehand, it's forbidden." Kuro Usagi answered before Naruto could speak,

"What? That's no fun. Wouldn't it be okay if we think of it as the Judge Master and her escort?" Izayoi said.

"As I said, we can't do that. These wonderful rabbit ears can grasp the general situation even from here. As long as it's not in a separate dimension where I can't perceive the situation, getting closer is strictly prohibited."

Tsk Izayoi clicked his tongue and murmured while tearing a wriggling tree branch apart vertically making Naruto laughed when he heard that."... rabbit-san of noble birth, really useless."

"At least say it where I can't hear it! That sort of comment would really make Kuro Usagi seriously downhearted!" Kuro Usagi was clobbering him lightly.

However in reality Kuro Usagi knew what the current situation was and her heart was beating rapidly, praying for the trio's well-being. _'These demonified plants.. __**she**__ is most likely involved in this. That means the Game must've been built on fair rules. Please be alright everyone!'_ looking at Naruto's direction her eyes widened when she saw that he wasn't there anymore.

Looking around Kuro Usagi screeched hysterically "WHERE DID NARUTO-KUN GO!?" before she looked at Izayoi who was laughing on the ground before he looked around too.

"Damn, it seems like he too wanted to have some fun, well me too." Izayoi stated with a smirk.

Kuro Usagi was really annoyed by now, "KURO USAGI JUST SAID IT WAS FORBIDDEN!"

Naruto who was walking calmly walking around the forest, sense that something was really wrong, as if there is someone who was watching them, looking to his right he saw a little girl with long blonde hair with curls in the end of it held by a huge black bow with two strands parted in the front. She has her blonde bangs covering her forehead and same blonde lashes. She has pale skin and red eyes, She is considerably short, her height is just above Kuro Usagi's chest area, she was staring critically at him while he stared back before she snapped her head towards her right before promptly disappearing, not being able to sense her anymore Naruto decided to continue his walk before he heard Kuro Usagi's screech making him snicker, who ever said that he wasn't a problem child clearly didn't know him, he might always be calm and collected but Izayoi knew that he was much more troublesome than them combined, he snickered again when he heard Kuro Usagi screech again, before he heard another roar making him dashed forward.

[With Asuka and You]

The tiger was charging so fast their eyes could barely follow it. The first one to react was You, pushing Asuka away, protecting her. She barely avoided Galdo's charge and shouted towards Asuka, who was pushed towards the stairs. "Run!" That was the only word that needed to be said. Galdo's appearance was nothing like his waretiger appearance from the other day, what waited for the three of them was a tiger monster with gleaming red eyes.

As soon as Jin, who was guarding the stairs, saw Galdo's appearance he immediately understood the situation. "Demonification, and of the Vampire kind! As I thought, it's her ..."

"Do not mumble, we are running away right now!" Asuka grabbed Jin's collar and jumped down the stairs.

Having chosen Asuka and Jin as his targets Galdo had also leapt from the stairs to bar their way. "ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"

"Wait, please wait! You-san is still upstairs!" Jin yelled in worry.

"Don't think so much about that, just run already!" Due to Asuka's order, Jin's consciousness seemed like a little boat swallowed up by a tidal wave. The feeling of 'need to get away' spread through the deepest recesses of his mind and he felt that every fibre of his being had solely concentrated on 'how to escape from that mansion'. Jin took Asuka's hand and said: "We will escape in one go."

"Eh?" Then grabbing Asuka by the waist, Jin kicked down the wall and escaped outside. As a result Asuka was carried away against her will by Jin. Even though the path had an uncertain footing, Jin was running through it with an agility comparable to a wild animal.

"Wai-wait a minute" Asuka tried to stop him.

Perhaps Galdo couldn't leave the mansion. For having seen them off with his watchful eyes he had then slunk back into the shadows of the building. They left the densely overgrown trees already and Asuka was still being carried. That was no problem, but getting away from the headquarters farther than needed was not according to plan. Asuka hurriedly gave her a command: "This is enough, enough already! Stop in this instant!"

" ?" Jin stopped as he finally returned to his senses. Only to find himself in the middle of the forest when he last recalled himself standing in the Headquarters. If that was bewildering, the fact that he was carrying Asuka in this current situation did nothing to lessen the mystery. "Wa-wa!"

"Kya-!" Jin fell backwards as his strength seemed to have given out under him. It was clear that he had fallen due to the load that was Asuka. In turn, Asuka seemed displeased and she placed her weight on him while pinching his cheeks. "Excuse me, that was a bit rude, don't you think? That way of falling over was like I am too heavy."

"N-no not at all, not at all, not at all! My strength increased so much I almost can't believe it. I guess that's due to Asuka-san's Gift?" Asuka started pondering and released Jin's cheeks. It certainly wasn't her intention, but it didn't look like he was just acting. Putting that aside for now, Asuka told Jin about what she saw on the second floor.

"That silver cross sword that Galdo protects . silver and cross. The Vampirified Galdo. There is no mistake. The designated weapon is that silver cross sword." Jin stated with a firm expression,

Asuka tilted her head to the side and promptly "Vampirified?"

"Yes. Originally Galdo was a Weretiger that had obtained his Spirit status from the Gifts of a Human, Tiger and Demon. However he was most likely changed from a Human to a Demon-kind by a vampire." That was the reason Galdo has the appearance of a tiger. Because of that vampire, he could no longer change into human form. That was because his Gift that allowed him to change into human form had already been converted into Demon-kind.

"Could it be that the one who prepared this stage wasn't him either, but that vampire?" Asuka asked.

Having heard her question Jin answered her hesitantly."I-I'm not yet certain that it's a work of a vampire. Vampires are a rare species here in the East Side after all. However there is very high chance, that there is a mastermind behind this. For it would be impossible for Galdo, who has lost his reason and or having little sanity left in him to have the mind needed to create such a stage."

"I see. I do not know who it is, but that person sure did something quite cheeky." Asuka turned away looking displeased. Just the fact that an outsider got involved in a Game that she initiated, must've been enough to aggravate her temper. Just then, the thicket beside them started to rustle and shack. "Who is it?"

".me." It was You with blood all over her who appeared from the thicket.

As soon as they saw the bleeding You' right hand, they almost screamed. "Ka-Kasukabe-san! Are you alright!?"

"I'm not. alright. It hurts very much. I really might start crying." After saying that she crumbled on the ground as her legs gave out on her. They were about to put some cloth on You's wounds when suddenly another thicket rustled behind them making them tense before Naruto come out of the rustle making them sigh in relief.

Looking around Naruto saw You's condition making his eyes widened. "Well SHIT!? What the hell HAPPENED!?" for the very first time since they met him, this was the first time he raised his voice. Looking at you he saw that she was holding ta silver cross sword in that right hand of hers and Asuka saw it too.

"Could it be that you took the sword all by yourself?" Asuka said to her.

"I wanted to defeat him.. sorry." It wasn't clear what she was apologizing for. For without further elaboration, You had already completely lost consciousness.

"Th-this is bad! Rather than the wound itself, the blood loss! At this rate...!" Her life was in danger due to excessive bleeding. Even if they wanted to give first aid quickly, there were no tools at hand to stop the bleeding.

Naruto approach You before his hands glowed green and placed it in You's wound.

"What are you doing!?" Jin asked in surprised while Asuka was eyeing the wound seeing it was closing up. "Don't worry I'm healing her wound, it'll be fine in a minute." Said Naruto making them sighed in relief before Naruto nodded at Asuka.

Asuka nodded back before she stood up, then took the sword and informed Jin. "I will now go and exterminate that tiger. Jin-kun, you wait here."

"A-Asuka-san!? No way, it's impossible alone! It's regrettable, but we should forfeit in this situation! It is very dangerous and especially you saw what he did to You-san!" . However Asuka replied to the distressed Jin in a somewhat composed voice. "It is alright. No matter how strong the opponent is, I will not lose to a beast that lost its reason .And don't you find it vexing? Kasukabe-san thought we could not win and fought all by herself." To defeat Galdo, who obtained the strength of the Demon-kind, she had thought the two of them as only being in the way. You yelled 'Run away!' as soon as she saw him. That was because right then and there the only one that could buy time for them was You.

However Asuka had thought that You would follow behind them immediately after. Her intention was to reorganize and set up an ambush a second time, but instead, You had retrieved the sword and decided to fight all alone. According to Kasukabe You's judgment, Asuka was not needed if she couldn't use her Gift. "I will end it in 10 minutes. Just hold on for a bit."

"..." Perhaps it was in response to Asuka's voice, You waved a 'Take care!' with her left hand while she was resting her head on Naruto's lap as he was healing her right arm.

Naruto seeing that Asuka was gone decided to address the distress Jin, "She'll be fine, it showed in her eyes, she'll come out of that mansion as the victor of the fight." Jin merely nodded hesitantly before he addressed You "And you, that was very stupid of you, don't you ever do that again." Said Naruto to You with a firm expression making her nod her head while her eyes were closed enjoying the feeling of warmth that Naruto was excluding, she felt kind of bad making them worried but before she could start berating herself Naruto spoke again, "But you did that so that you could let your comrades escape, I learned from my teacher back then that , those who abandoned the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than trash. That is why you are a great person in my book." Stated Naruto with a gentle smile making her smile too before she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Galdo Gasper had crouched in a ball on the second level of the Headquarters. His left leg that had been cut in the previous battle was bleeding profusely. '_.Was it cut by the silver sword?'_ Galdo had not heard of the rules. No, to be exact, he had already lost the ability to comprehend speech. There seemed to be a person who was sent from the Golden haired Vampire to clarify the rules with him but that person had already stopped breathing having become the first meal of a Vampirified Galdo. Galdo felt that the person might still be somewhere below his heart in the belly somewhere, but the current him wasn't able to remember that sort of detail too clearly. He who did not know of the rules had only guarded the Silver cross sword due to the instinctive primal fear of such an object. Ever since the day that he sold his soul to the Devil, Galdo had never come into contact with any silver-crafted items. And the reason would be similar to that of the werewolves the fear of the exorcising characteristic inherent in Silver.

'_During the time that I've lived as a tiger, there wasn't anything that I had to be afraid of. No, in fact, there wasn't anything in the forest that was worth fearing..Then when was it that I've become such a coward who has accumulated a list of fears?'_It was from the moment when he had obtained the appearance of Man and started his life in Little Garden that Galdo had started to fear many things around him. For in the world of Little Garden, the existences that were far stronger than him could be said to be as uncountable as the number of stars in the sky.

Having obtained some authority with much struggle, the number of things he feared had increased even more. Upon knowing that a mere No Name Community housed a Highborn of Little Garden, he had almost lost control with his jealousy. '_That authority and Community I had is already done for..All that I have left is only this building.'_ It wasn't that he couldn't leave the building, but he was unwilling to do so. The last remaining scrap of sanity that he clung to desperately was filled with thoughts of keeping his territory and he didn't care about the Game which he had given no room in his limited sanity. And in this office which he had decorated to make himself look grand was all that remained of Galdo's pride.

Hence Galdo would not show any mercy to those who invaded this building for this was his territory and his area of influence.

Even if he were to face that Golden-haired Vampire now, Galdo would also fearlessly stand up to the challenge. The Weretiger that had all restrictions on him removed, was now returning to his former wild instincts that trusted no one other than himself. But it was then that the Headquarter started to undergo a strange change.

The scent that stimulated his nose was one that Galdo had recognized and it reminded him of his past when he had caught such a scent in the forest a long time ago. Somehow, he just couldn't pinpoint the memory and the situation of which such a scent was attributed to. But that didn't stop him from feeling a growing sense of unease from within. As long as there's no infiltrators, he would not leave the room on the second floor. But the unease had finally grown to the point that it shook this determination and had gripped Galdo's heart within its claws.

Unable to take it anymore, he ran out of the room and what met his sight caused him to be stumped. _'The building is burning?'_ Compared to anger, the primal instinct of fear washed across his heart as he took in the dreadful sight of the first storey. The fear of fire was the normal instinct of wild animals and to compound to that fear, fire was in fact something that had left a trauma in him. For when he was just a young tiger cub, he had once witnessed the forest being destroyed by the hungry flames.

And it is also fire that will burn out his last ties to the life that he had as a Human.

"GRRRRROAAAAARRRRR!" Galdo rushed out from the burning building in a frenzy. The last shred of reason had long been burnt away by the flames and what was left of his mind was controlled by an awakened wild beast persona. One that favoured the thought of running in the forest and partially with the inclination towards the devouring of humans that came from the Vampirification. And the nearest source of blood scent wasn't that far from him either.

Bounding along the path between the trees that seemed to have neatly parted out of his way to guide him along, Galdo reached his destination.

"I have been waiting for you though I must say that you came much faster than I had expected."

The tiger slowed down its steps. Not out of wariness. But due to the burning torch fashioned out of broken off furniture and the silver cross sword held in her hands.

"Ara? Only cringing back at this point in time? Everything that you've worked to build up in Fores Garo should have gone to waste already right? Then the least that you can do is to bring out that piece of courage in you as the pride worthy of the forest, am I right?" Asuka stated.

Even though it was taunted, the tiger wasn't able to comprehend human speech. Moreover if he had retained even a spark of his reasoning, he would have realized the strangeness in the forest. That the trees which were supposed to grow densely and intertwine their branches to block off pathways had now moved to the sides, seemingly guided to the left and right to form a nice straight path.

"Could it be that you can't comprehend my words? Oh right, after all you've completely changed into a beast now." Asuka was just standing ahead of Galdo on the path where the trees had bent to the sides. A Vampirified Galdo was supposed to have a pounce much faster than that of a cheetah and should have easily darted in to clamp his teeth on her exposed throat. But the burning torch in her hand prevented him from doing just that. "There is also the fact that my friends were waiting for me. I shouldn't be wasting any more time here, so..." Asuka threw the torch to one side and that acted as the signal. Raising the silvery white cross sword she tilted the tip towards the middle of Galdo's brows to prepare her battle stance. "This is a one-on-one duel, so bring it on."

"..ROAAAAAAAR!" Galdo ran along the straight path in a charge. And if he had a sliver of intelligence, he would have noticed, In a situation where the path was a narrow and straight one that limited the choice of action, his movement would be limited as well.

"Hmph.!" Facing Galdo who was charging straight for her, Asuka had also made her stance to welcome the battle. However with just Asuka's slender wrist and arm, it wasn't possible for her to chop the tiger down.

Just a moment after the start of the battle, the Silvery white cross sword started to give out a brilliant light. Asuka's Gift Authority, originally a raw unpolished gem, was now going through a change with her willpower. The large amount of raw talent and Asuka's determination combined to grant power to various plants and caused a phenomenon in her subconscious state. This was something that Kuro Usagi had suggested to Asuka in the Community Headquarters just the previous night. According to Kuro Usagi, Asuka's unpolished talent had already leaned towards the element of Subordination due to her manipulation of the Gift in that area.

"So that means that my power can also be used to bend the will of those that are not Humans or living creatures?"

"YES! If Asuka-san wishes to develop a power other than that which you already possess and have great control over, you will have to learn how to make some kind of target result in some kind of miracle. However if it is to change a specialty trait that has been developed over a long time, it would take a long time and probably your whole life to train. Kuro Usagi would suggest for you to continue working on the talent that you have an advantage on currently—-"

However, Asuka rejected the idea of making her control over others grow stronger. That's because she truly wanted to be friends with Uzumaki Naruto, Kasukabe You and Sakamaki Izayoi who didn't have to be controlled to be friends with her.

"—Then Kuro Usagi will teach you a way to rapidly grow in strength without needed to rely on the power to control others."

Unable to abandon her current talent and the fact that it would take too long to redevelop a new talent, Asuka willingly accepted the compatibility of the subordination talent which she had always hated. And to start developing her Gift in the new direction of A Gift that controls Gifts.

**"Right now! Hold him there!"** Under Asuka's shouted command, the branches of the demonified Trees reached towards Galdo.

The whole idea for the straight path created by Asuka was to force the hand of the opponent to block off any routes of escape. Even if he were to be protected by the Geass Roll, the narrow path would still cause his actions to be limited and this was the plan by Asuka who wanted to win using her wits for her strength wasn't enough to slay him.

Asuka charged up the silver cross sword to release its exorcising powers the maximum as Galdo was held by the tree roots just inches before her sword tip.

"GROAAAAAAAR!" The tiger looking monster gave an enraged roar as it tried to struggle out of its entanglement of tree roots.

But before it could free itself, Asuka took aim and pierced the Silver Cross sword with it's exorcising powers amplified to the maximum by Asuka's Gift between the eyes of the beast.

"ROARRR!"

With a brilliant light given off from the cross sword accompanied with the continued dead screams, it marked the end of the Tiger beast's time in the living world. Asuka who was sent flying in one of the last few death throes slammed her back hard onto a Tree. And due to the impact of the collision, she had gone into a coughing fit before feeling her lungs recover enough to stand up.

With a bitter smile mixed with sarcastic expression, she told the corpse of Galdo: "Not that it means anything to you now. but you sure look better as a tiger." As though to announce the end of the Game, all trees disappeared at once.

Upon hearing the sound of the abandoned houses collapse due to the sudden disappearance of their tree supports, Izayoi and Kuro Usagi started to sprint forth into the Fores Garo Community Grounds. "Oi?! Is there a need to be so hurried?"

"Yes it's more than a need! It's an emergency! If Kuro Usagi didn't hear it wrong, You's situation should be quite critical!" Kuro Usagi stated hysterically.

"Kuro Usagi! Over Here!" The two who ran swifter than the wind had covered the distance rapidly from where they had waited during the Game to reach somewhere near Jin and the others within a blink of an eye. And Jin who had hidden in one of the abandoned houses had to shout out to them to halt their sprint.

Upon seeing You laying her head in Naruto's lap and seemingly unconscious Kuro Usagi couldn't help but draw a sharp intake of breath.

Naruto seeing Kuro Usagi's worried expression decided to explain You's situation "You is fine, I healed her already though she needs to rest for a while since she lost quite a lot of blood."

Hearing that Kuro Usagi couldn't help but give a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you Naruto-kun, but just to be sure Kuro Usagi should bring You-san to the workroom of our Community for some check up and she could sleep more peacefully there, as for you two Jin-bocchan and Izayoi-san, please meet up with Asuka-san before returning together." Kuro Usagi said while carrying You into her arms, before she turned to Naruto. "How about you Naruto-kun? What are you going to do?"

"I'll come with you so I would be able to check up on her." Naruto stated, before he stand up and took You from Kuro Usagi and carried her bridal style, looking towards Jin he addressed him "Tell Asuka that she did great." Before Naruto looked at Izayoi and nodded at him, Izayoi knew what Naruto meant 'Follow the plan' nodded back at him.

"Go-got it." Just as his answer left his lips, Kuro Usagi and Naruto promptly dashed towards the direction of their Community grounds. The ground that they had stepped upon as they ran sank down to form depressions that looked as if a small meteor chunk had showered upon the ground in a straight path and the silhouette of Naruto along with Kuro Usagi rapidly faded into the dust clouds that were left in theirwake.

And seemingly slower by a beat, the surroundings along the trajectory that Naruto ran past seemed to sway to the sides as the strong gust of wind from the pressure of his charge pushed them aside.

It wasn't long after the end of the Game that Fores Garo was issued the command to disband.

The people who had left the residential area to avoid the Game had gathered in a crowd before the doorway after noticing the disappearance of the Demonified forest.

"Is that true... Galdo has been defeated by?"

"Yes. Regarding the case of the hostages, we have already contacted the Floor Master. So there shouldn't be the problem of [666 Beasts] coming after those who were of [Fores Garo] members, out of stubborn pride."

The muttering and whispering crowd continued to grow around them, but whoops of joy were few and soft. There were even those that broke down on the spot after learning of the fate of the hostages from the mouths of the others. In addition to the fact that Fores Garo was the largest Community in the region, its sudden disappearance would also be a cause for uneasiness.

A guy representing the crowd stood up to clarify their cause of unease, albeit approaching the matter gingerly.

"There's something important that I would like to clarify."

"What is it? If something's the matter, feel free to speak up for I will see if I can help.."

"No. Um... About us... do we have to join you guys be controlled by the [No Name] Community?" Jin's expression froze up at those words. For those weren't words of appreciation nor did it communicate joy of having been rescued. But those words were to express the sense of loss that came from the thoughts of 'We will be forced to support this No Name Community that has literally no name to it?". Compared to the thankfulness to their benefactors, their worry of their futures had caused them to put the words in that sort of manner. '_As I thought...No Name still doesn't command the trust and confidence of others.'_

Jin was momentarily stumped and was at a loss on what to reply to the question posed to him. Just then, Izayoi who knew about Naruto and Jin's plan since Naruto told him. came from behind to wrap his arm around Jin's shoulder while pulling him close to his body. Looking around at the crowd, he made a loud announcement:

"Starting from now, Jin Russels here will be returning your pride that Fores Garo had stolen from you! Please send your representatives forward to form a line!" With that, Jin and Izayoi had instantly become the centre of focus of the crowd that had already grown to almost a thousand strong. Izayoi nudged Jin on the back to give him a little push to the front before using a condescending attitude, that didn't fit his usual style, to address the crowd. "Haven't you heard it the first time? We're planning to return your stolen prides to you guys your Names and Flags! Representatives of each Community are to step forward now! Jin Russel who has defeated Fores Garo will be handing it over to you personally!"

"Is. Is that for real..."

"Our flags will be returned to us?" Exchanging glances with their comrades, the crowd then decided to rush together in a stampede towards Jin.

Seeing that the young Jin was about to be stomped on by the wave of people, Izayoi stomped on the ground hard enough to make a web of fractures run through the ground around him and roared to stop them in their tracks: "Form a line you idiots! This unruly mob is even worse than beasts of Fores Garo!"

"Eeek...Eeek!"

Using the voice and authority that one wouldn't have imagined to be possessed by such a young teen, Izayoi made the crowd halt in their steps and obediently form a line.

And as Jin took the name list that was acquired from the Floor Master in advance, Izayoi then resumed his normal tone as he whispered to Jin: "Naruto told me of your plan, So I've set the mood up for you. So be sure to promote yourself when returning the items to them, got it?"

"I...I got it." That whisper was completely different from the tone and authority commanded by him just a moment ago.

Asuka who just stood at the side as a spectator had also noticed their suspicious actions and was aware that they were up to something as she smiled and whispered to Izayoi: "Looks like you guys are up to something interesting, am I right?"

"Blame Naruto, he might seems always so serious but when he wants too he could be troublesome too." Izayoi whispered back with a smirk on his face.

The both of them exchanged a mischievous smile that seemed like children who have succeeded at a devious prank. Although this was supposed to be a Game that had no benefits to be reaped, the duo intended to use it to obtain something that shouldn't have been possible with just a simple victory. 'Naruto you conniving bastard!' thought Izayoi with a smirk.

"The Community Rlyeh and this is your flag."

Upon receiving the flag, the male representative had tightly held it in his hands and he broke into tears while sinking into a kneeling position. "The thought...The thought of holding the name of Rlyeh my flag... It had never crossed my mind that I would be able to hold and raise our flag again!"

"Please be sure to protect you flag and name and never let it out of your grasp again."

"Mhm! I will never let go of my...Rlyeh's name and flag again! As long as our flag flies high, be it for years to come or generations, we will never forget this debt, Jin-bocchan!"

As the names and flag were returned to their original owners, there were some who started to dance in joy while others who reacted by brandishing it high in the air while running around and those who started to call the names of their deceased comrades while crumpling on the ground in a sobbing wreck.

Witnessing the sight before him, it made Izayoi realise the importance of a Community's Name and Flag in Little Garden and the sacredness associated with such objects. _'The effect is much more dramatic than expected, but is the flag really that important in this world?'_

Having handed out the flag to the last Community on the list, Jin and Izayoi stood before the crowd. "We've already returned the Name and Flag to all of you. But in return, we hope to ask something of you guys. One, we hope that you will continue to remember that it's this Jin Russel who helped to get the Flags back for you guys. Two, we hope that you will also remember that the Community that Jin Russel leads will be an organization with the aim of 'Defeating Demon Lords'."

The commotion started up in the crowd upon hearing those words. The infiltrators who had heard of it the previous night were staring at Jin with a look of disbelief.

"Could it be. That you were serious about doing what that guy said last night?"

"The opponents would be Demon Lords you know?! Just with these kids alone."

"But I heard that their Community had defeated a Holder of Divinity."

The arguments and thoughts of the crowd were thrown around and the word started to spread. But Izayoi just continued with his speech: "As you are most likely aware, our Community is called No Name For the sake of retrieving our Flag and Name that were stolen by a Demon Lord, we will be using our own strength to exchange blows with Demon Lords and their minions who will come to stand in our way in the future. But if you guys do not see and recognize us as an organization, our Community will not be able to exist. So I would like you to keep in mind that we are the No Name led by Jin Russel. And we sincerely hope that you guys will give us the moral support until the day we take back our Name and Flag."

'_Wow, seems like Naruto is starting to rub off of him.'_ Asuka who stood in the corner was supressing the urge to laugh. If the others were to know the usual Izayoi, they would surely feel that his speech was something a certain silver head would say.

Jin had also put on a complicated expression and was pulled back to reality by a pat on his back by Izayoi. "I'm Jin Russel. From today onwards, the opportunities for you guys to hear of this name will surely grow, please take care of me in the meantime."

The crowd gave a cheer at that. The battle strategy having received its blessings had successfully taken a step forward, starting on a good note.

Upon returning to the Headquarters after wrapping things up on the other end, Izayoi, Asuka and Jin had made a beeline to the Community workroom to confirm You's situation. After arriving at the workroom they saw You was seemingly fine and was fast asleep, while Naruto was there checking up on her.

Approaching him Asuka hurriedly ask "How is she!?"

Naruto hearing Asuka's voice turned to her and promptly smile when he saw her worried expression, "She'll be fine, it will take three days before she could fight again though." This made everyone sigh in relief and prompting Jin to slide down towards the floor overcome by emotions.

After everyone left Naruto, Izayoi and Kuro Usagi were alone in the lounge on the third level of the Headquarters and they were discussing the Game where their comrade had been offered up as the Game reward. Upon learning of Naruto and Izayoi's willingness to participate in the Game, Kuro Usagi had happily gone to submit an application, but her expression upon her return was one that looked close to crying.

Izayoi yelled "The Game was delayed?!"

Seeing her expression Naruto asked "What happened?"

"Yes…Kuro Usagi had only learnt of it when she tried to apply for it. Looking at the way things are faring, it would seem that there's a possibility that it will be delayed indefinitely." The Usagi mimi on Kuro Usagi's head drooped while her face seemed to look disheartened and regretful as she pulled a long face.

Having propped himself up a little while earlier, Izayoi now fell back to the sofa seeming to regret having worked up his anticipation for nothing.

"To actually do such a silly thing as that. Can't we just talk to Shiroyasha about it and ask her for some other way?"

Naruto groaned before he slumped back in his seat before he sighed in frustration, before he asked "That wouldn't be possible wouldn't it?"

"There shouldn't be any way by now, for it's the talk of the town that there's been a buyer who has taken interest and has made a generous offer." Kuro Usagi stated depressingly. Even so, the reason for her composure was due to the fact that Gift Games were the absolute law of Little Garden. To retrieve one's comrades who had been taken as trophies from the loss of a Gift Game was definitely a difficult task. But Kuro Usagi was also clear that the only way to regain her former comrades would be through the winning of Gift Games. Hence, it could only be counted as an unfortunate event where luck wasn't on their side and obediently give up on the thought.

Naruto sighed in irritation at this, before he propped his self back on the couch and hit Izayoi in back making him look at Naruto in irritation "Damn!"

Izayoi nodded while sighing in frustration and hit Naruto back, before the both of them started to wrestle making Kuro Usagi sweat dropped, when they were done Izayoi asked "Come to think about it, what kind of person is that comrade?" This made Naruto paused and looked at Kuro Usagi since he forgot to ask Jin last night.

"Well, To put it in one line, she's a gorgeous woman with beautiful silky golden hair that feels just like flowing silk if you use your fingers to run through them while combing. And when she takes a bath, the wet hair glistens like the light of the stars as it sparkles." Kuro Usagi stated.

Naruto and Izayoi blinked at that since by Kuro Usagi's description, she looks really beautiful. "She must be very beautiful then." Naruto stated while Izayoi eyes was twinkling "it sounds like something that's a worth a look." Said Izayoi. While Naruto merely looked towards the direction of the window since he felt someone presence coming towards them from that direction.

"Of course! Plus she's very thoughtful about others, having taken a role as a Guardian for Kuro Usagi. If only she were nearby, Kuro Usagi would really want to talk to her a little" Kuro Usagi stated sadly.

"Ara, those words really make me happy." Kuro Usagi and Izayoi were shocked as both of them immediately turned to look at the windows to see a golden haired teenage girl smiling while standing in mid-air outside the windows that were rattling quite noisily.

"Le…Leticia-sama!" Kuro Usagi who jumped up in surprise immediately rushed over to the windows.

"Don't call me sama anymore, I'm now just a possession of another person. As a Highborn of Little Garden, if you were to regard a possession with respect, you would be mocked, you know?" Having opened the windows, the golden haired teenage girl who was named Leticia wore a bitter smile as she entered the lounge. Her beautiful golden hair had a special custom-made ribbon fastened behind her head while a red leather jacket was pulled over the long dress. Although it was said that she's an elder to Kuro Usagi, she appeared to look quite young. "Excuse my rudeness for entering through the windows, but I just wanted to see you, Kuro Usagi without letting Jin know about my visit."

"Is…Is that so? Ah! Kuro Usagi will get tea for you, please wait a moment!" Perhaps it was the happiness from seeing a former comrade who had been lost for a long time, Kuro Usagi skipped lightly to the tea preparation room.

Noticing that Naruto and Izayoi was also present and the fact that he was wearing a strange look and seemingly staring her face, Leticia tilted her head as she returned the gaze. "Is something the matter? Or is there something on my face?"

"No, its just that Kuro Usagi's description of you was kind, well you were a gorgeous woman with a very beautiful silky golden hair, imagine my surprise when you appear before my eyes, so seeing the complete bishojou in my eyes I am saving the appearance in my memory." ,"No, I just felt that you really fit the description that I've heard of you. A gorgeous woman…No, a bishoujo. So I just thought that I would just admire you as a way to soothe my eyes." The both of them reply in synchronization while wearing a serious face while Leticia gave a hearty laugh in reply.

Suppressing the rest of the urge to laugh, she gave an aristocratic air of sitting on the chair. "Hehe, I see. So you are Izayoi, a guy who is outspoken," before she turned to Naruto "And you must be Naruto? Just like how Shiroyasha had described, a guy who is completely calm yet very dangerous. As expected of the person who manage to capture the eyes of Shiroyasha and Kuro Usagi, you are very lucky, After all, she does possess a lovely appearance that is of a different type of charm."

Kuro Usagi returned with a tray of tea in hand before she answered. "When compared to you, Leticia-sama, most females in the world would not possess the worthiness to be admired. It isn't only Kuro Usagi who looks inferior." Stated Kuro Usagi .

While Naruto was merely staring at her blankly and had an unreadable expression, though if she looked deeply in his eyes she would see that he was staring at her as if she was stupid while Izayoi was merely smirking. Deciding to tease her a bit Naruto stated "Well indeed she was a complete bishoujo who has a different charm from her but if you were to ask about my personal preference, you are definitely my type, Kuro Usagi."

"I-is that so?" Hearing that sudden confession that came so unexpectedly, Kuro Usagi's couldn't help but blush on her cheeks and rabbit ears. And though to date, the number of praises and confessions of love to her had been as many as the stars in the skies, the words of Naruto just seemed to be imprinted on her mind and it hovered at her ears to an unnatural extent.

Leticia was staring intently at Kuro Usagi before a smirk came to her face and stated "Kuro Usagi, could I have perhaps interrupted something? Like for example you guys had been having a nice little tryst before I-" Izayoi couldn't take it anymore and laugh at his yahahaha way.

"No, there's no such thing! Well then, what is it that brings you here today?" Kuro Usagi panicked and hastily veered the topic back on course. Leticia was now the possession of another. For her to come here without the orders of her master, she should also be taking on quite a risk.

Then, she shouldn't be here just to meet with them. For if she did intend to do so, Leticia would have also gone to visit Jin. Although Kuro Usagi was betting that Leticia was here to discuss a topic that shouldn't be heard by Jin, Leticia had surprised her with a shake of her head and a bitter smile at her lips. "Well, it isn't something important. My reason for coming here was just to see the standard of the power in the new Community. As for not meeting Jin, it's because I do not have the face to meet him after all if one were to look at the results conclusively, it was I who had injured your comrades."

Kuro Usagi was suddenly reminded of the observation she had noted earlier. Although she had already suspected it from the start, it would seem that those demonified trees were truly the work of Leticia. Even amongst the Demon species, the pure-blood Vampires were the rarest in terms of their race and numbers. Their ecology did not differ too widely from Izayoi's knowledge of Vampires. But if he had to point out the major difference, it would be how the different worlds viewed the Vampire Race.

Just like how the rabbit Heralds of the Little Garden's creator were termed as Highborn of Little Garden, The vampires who could only walk around in the broad daylight of Little Garden were called Knights of Little Garden.

The Gift that they brought along could waive the ritual process completely. With just the exchange of blood, they were able to induce a Demonification. The recipient of the Gift would soon be consumed by the desire to devour Humans, but this technique was only limited to the Pure Bloods and it wouldn't cause the Demonification if one were to be preyed upon by other normal Vampires. Hence when a Vampire got an impulse to suck blood, the Vampire would host an individual Gift Game with the Participants' blood as the bargaining chip. For in the cities of Little Garden, the respect and compliance with the Game rules was the only thing that allowed Vampires to live alongside the other Humans.

The cities of Little Garden enable the Vampires to enjoy and receive sunlight while leading a steady and glorious life. And in return, they have also defended and acted like Guardians for Little Garden, leading the pure blooded Vampires to be known as Knights of Little Garden.

"A vampire huh? I see. So that's why you are beautiful, being beautiful lets you attract the attention of your soon to be victims am I right?" Naruto stated while leaning his head on the couch/

"Eh?" Kuro Usagi titled his head.

"Oh, don't worry about me, use this moment to catch up with her since I doubt there will be a next visit." Naruto stated before propped himself on the couch an closed his eyes.

"Actually when I had heard that Kuro Usagi and the others had announced to reconstruct the Community as No Names, I had felt indignant about it. Fuming over why you guys had chosen such a stupid choice. For I knew that you guys had understood that this choice would be a very tough and obstacle filled path." Leticia stated firmly,

"…"

"Just when I had obtained the chance to get in contact with you guys, to talk you guys out of it, albeit with much difficulty. I heard of a news that I just couldn't ignore. It's said that there's a Possessor of Divinity who has joined your Community as your comrade." Kuro Usagi's gaze shifted to Naruto who opened one eye and look at her reflexively. Leticia should have heard about it from Shiroyasha. The reason for Shiroyasha, the Floor Master who had a Community Headquarter in the four digit Outer Gate to specially come to the lowest Outer Gate of the seven digits would then be a small favor to smuggle Leticia over.

Leticia who had her eyes closed snapped them open before she spoke "So I wanted to use this time to conduct a small test to see if the new members possess the power enough to save the Community."

"And your conclusion is?" Kuro Usagi asked with a serious look in her eyes but Leticia only gave a bitter smile as she shook her head.

"It's unfortunate but Galdo wasn't even much of a tester with his meager power. Both girls who participated in the Game are just budding talents and it's difficult to make a judgement now, I did successfully make it here on the sly, but what should I say to you guys?" Finding herself struggling with her thoughts that she did not seem to understand, Leticia could only smile wryly once more.

It was then that Naruto decided to intervene and speak. "To see if we can really fight against the Demon Lords and protect the community from those who would wish to destroy us aren't it?"

"Hm. That may be true." Leticia concurred with Naruto's point but if that were so, it would mean that everything was about to end without having accomplished her aim. In terms of Human strength, Asuka and You should already be Humans who possessed extraordinary talents. However those were similar to unrefined ores that didn't give Leticia the peace of mind to entrust the fate of her previous comrades to. But even if it's the case, she had already lost her chance to talk Kuro Usagi and the others to disband and create a new Community. Since the situation that occurred after the defeat of Fores Garo had already made this a futile attempt.

Although Leticia had risked herself to return to her old home, her aim was now stuck in a tight spot as she couldn't make any progress or retreat. Seeing how Leticia kept that wry smile in self-mockery on her face, Naruto made a suggestion "Then if you are so unsure why not test me then."

"What?" Leticia asked in surprise.

Naruto hated being looked down upon so he decided that enough was enough and spoke his mind "Actually it's quite simple. Since you worry about whether the No Name had the strength to fight against this other so called Demon Lords, then why not test us out? See if we really aren't worthy of challenging them, I fought many demons that clearly ten times stronger than me and I never back down and I ended up winning in the end, then fighting these so called Demon Lords wouldn't scare me, if you are so unsure of us then why not test me." Naruto stood up abruptly.

Izayoi seeing that Naruto was getting pissed he smirked before he stated "Actually that's a good idea, I wanted to see what this awesome Demo Lords are capable of, so like to give it a try Former Demon Lord-sama?" Izayoi also stand up with a smirk on his face.

Hearing the declaration of those two, Leticia was momentarily stumped for words, but she soon broke out into laughter.

Leticia who gave that exaggerated laugh also stood up, having laughed to the point where tears had formed at the edges of her eyes. "Hehe. I see, that's something that I didn't think of. It's definitely a simple and effective way. If I had known, I would have done this straight from the start and not played some kind of inferior plotting behind the shadows."

"Please…Please wait a moment, both of you?" Kuro Usagi tried stopping them, since she saw how strong Naruto really is and she could see he was incredibly pissed at being looked down upon, and Izayoi was merely enjoying it for fun.

Izayoi turned to Leticia and asked "What is the game rules then?"

"Since it's a test of strength anyway, let's not make it too complicated. We will just strike each other and see the reaction of our opponents." Leticia replied stated.

This time Naruto was the one who spoke "Oh? So last man who stands will be the victor then, simple and no complicated stuffs then"

Naruto and Izayoi looked at each other before they smiled at each other and promptly jumped down to the courtyard by exiting through the window at the same time. The windows that were left open from earlier didn't pose an obstacle for the both of them as they successfully passed through the frame. And as they they reach the ground standing side by side they faced Leticia who was floating in the air.

"Oh? Vampires have do have wings eh?" Izayoi asked. stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm. Although it isn't flight with the use of wings, does it make you dissatisfied to see me having the skies at my disposal?" Leticia asked haughtily.

"Nah, we really don't care whether you were flying or not I would fight you still. It's not like this is the first time I fought enemy who fly, and Izayoi here doesn't care if you have wings as long as you can fight then that's all that matters." Naruto shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Although this meant that the both of them was in a less favorable position, Naruto did not discuss it further while Izayoi merely got himself into a defensive stance since while Naruto removed his right hand on his pocket..

And Leticia started to evaluate him from this response. In Gift Games, assuming that the opponent was an unknown factor is a basic rule. Take for example if a monkey had brought up a complaint that the bird was being unfair for having the ability to fly freely in the skies, in a Gift game, it would be seen as the fault of the monkey for being unable to fly and the monkey's complaint wouldn't have been a valid argument. To see the opponent whose abilities remain a mystery take the first step in displaying a skill and come up with a counter with one's own Gifts on hand, that was the true essence of Gift Games and the greatest joy.

"Let's just get this over with." Izayoi stated with a smirk.

'I see. He does have the right attitude towards the game, let's see if he has the strength to back that up!'With her back facing the full moon, Leticia smiled as she unfurled her Black Wings while taking out her own Gift card.

Seeing the Gift card that was adorned with the contrasting colors of Black, Red and Gold being drawn out, Kuro Usagi had turned pale and shouted loudly: "Leti-Leticia-sama! That Gift card is…"

Leticia looked down on her before she stated "Stand down, Kuro Usagi, although this is a test of strength, it is equivalent to a duel."

The Gift card gave off a bright light as it materialized the Gift's true form that was sealed within the card. As the light particles condensed to form the outer shell of the item, it suddenly shattered outwards to reveal a weapon fashioned like a lance. "We will just toss a lance at each other and if the opponent is unable to block it, it would be counted as an immediate loss. Excuse me but I will be starting first."

Naruto nodded while before he closed his eyes.

Izayoi looked towards Naruto before his smirk widened, 'Sage mode eh?'

Leticia raised the lance, which was to be thrown, high into the air.

"Hu!" Leticia took a deep breath to adjust her breathing while spreading her wings even more. Rotating her whole body to add to the momentum of the toss, the impact of the throw caused the air to ripple and the lance pierced through the air with such force that ripples of air could be seen spreading to the sides of the lance's tip as it flew towards its intended target.

*Ha!*

The lance that was thrown with a fierce shout had already started to heat up due to the resistance of the air and was rapidly closing in on the both of them in a straight line.

Facing the lance tip that was flying towards his face while vibrating the air around it like a meteor, Naruto snapped his eyes open to reveal that his eyes had turned yellow with toad like pupils and red mascara on the side of his eyes..

Naruto and Izayoi cocked their fist back in the same time, and with a synchronization they unleashed a powerful punch "Shwat…!?" Leticia and Kuro Usagi had both given out a shout that was seriously out of tune., But it's because the following description is not metaphorically speaking and there's no other way to describe it fully. The tip of the lance that was sharpened to the point where it could be thrown at a speed that would allow it to pierce through all air resistance…its shape, from the sharp lance tip to the intricately designed handle with its beautifully crafted patterns, was twisted into a lump of iron in just one strike from the both of them and had shattered to form countless shrapnel that seemed like pellets of a shotgun as they flew back towards Leticia which held the combined strength of these two monsters.

Seeing no way to stop the attack Leticia tried to dodge, but her body did not catch up to the speed of her thoughts. No, it wouldn't have mattered even if it were able to catch up. If it were a normal bullet, Leticia, who was a Pure Blood Vampire should have the ability to use her hand to swipe it away. But currently in the face of these wicked sharp shrapnel that were travelling at a speed similar to the Third Cosmic Velocity and rapidly approaching with a speed that was faster than humanely possible, it was impossible for her to do the same.

'To…To actually be that strong to this extent…such syncronization…!'And as Leticia was about to be made into a dartboard, she gave a wry smile. Having witnessed Izayoi's and Naruto's extraordinary strength combined in one, Leticia felt a little ashamed for having naively requested a visual assessment and at the same time, she felt relieved.

Since they holds such a strong talent, maybe…when Leticia had just mentally prepared herself to fall to the ground torn up to shreds and covered in blood—

Naruto suddenly appeared before her and hoisted her up in his shoulder before he dodge and lance whom promptly flew towards the sky and hit the stars above creating a massive explosion at the sky.

Kuro Usagi and Leticia could only stare in shock at how powerful their combined throw was, to be able to destroy a star with only strength alone.

Leticia merely stared at Naruto and Izayoi in shock before she closed her eyes and gave a soft smile, before she and Kuro Usagi decided to approach him.

"I guess I loss, I am sorry that I looked down on the both of you, but for a human to have such strength is impossible to even comprehend." Leticia stated.

"Let me tell you something then, because there is something that made me different that a normal human being." Naruto stated with a smirk while Izayoi's smirk widened and his eyes twinkle while Leticia and Kuro Usagi confused before Naruto announced in a serious voice that shocked then to the very core.

Naruto spread his arms open and did a mock bow before he stated "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the prince of whirlpool country, the Nidaime Juubi, the Primordial God of Creation and Destruction, I created all and destroy all, I bless nothing, and will save everything, and will destroy those who wish to harm me and those who were close to me!" Naruto proudly stated while Leticia was looking at him in shock while Kuro Usagi's brain was friend from the information she receive, but snapped out of her shock when Naruto started walking towards the mansion.

At the same time, Location: Thousand Eyes, Outer Gate Number2105380, a branch of the Community's shops.

After confirming that the shop front had been closed, Shiroyasha walled along the gallery towards the west side of the shop to arrive at a spot that was far deeper than the position of her room to visit a room that was located at a different courtyard. Although that was a room that was used to entertain VIP guests; currently, the person inside wasn't a guest.

The person inside was someone who was just like Shiroyasha, one of the cadres of Thousand Eyes. He was a lean guy who had flaxen hair while wearing a snakeskin jacket. This man who wore a snakeskin jacket must have requested for two women to serve him while waiting. For one could see that he had deliberately held out his cup to the woman in a courtesan style kimono to refill his cup with wine while smiling to say to Shiroyasha: "To let me wait for so long. Dumping your Community's comrade aside to receive a customer, I bet it must have been some important guest right?"

Shiroyasha scratched her head of white hair as she replied in disdain: "Hmph, what comrade are you talking about, what utter rubbish. How dare a mere upstart like you request for my girls to serve you, you have quite some spunk there, boy! Okay, that's it from you guys! Stop right now, it's enough! Return to your stations of accounting the transactions."

"Yes…Yes madam." The girls started to straighten out their rumpled clothes as they hurried out of the room.

"What a pity. It's because they told me that they would accept all kinds of request that I allowed myself to indulge a little. After all, Perseus doesn't have that sort of docile girls with that kind of standard. Could you count on our connections as cadres to sell them to me?"

"Regarding matters of insult, I will reply with a duel you know? Laius-san." Shiroyasha's white hair began to quiver and her anger was obvious as it leaked into her tone in a threatening manner. For Shiroyasha who placed her comrades as her top priority, the request of 'Trading comrades with the use of money' could only be taken as an insult.

The guy called Laius only gave a shrug of his shoulders while replying insincerely: "Pardon me. If I've ruffled your feathers the wrong way I will offer my apologies then."

"Hmph. Then, what brings the young master who has inherited Perseus over today?"

"I think you should know the answer, right?"

The both of them stared at each other. Needless to say, the reason for Laius's visit would be regarding Leticia. Even if it wasn't about that matter, there had already been a rift between their relations from the start. Although Shiroyasha and Laius are from the same Community, the difference between the main branch and the side branch could be said to be miles apart, just like Heaven and Earth. The original Perseus wasn't a part of Thousand Eyes, but was a Community that originated from a knight in the Greek mythologies. Back in the long past, the Knight Perseus was assumed to have ascended to the Heavens as a constellation after having enjoyed his later years. But in reality, he had been invited over to this place, which was the world of Little Garden. The name of the Community Perseus was to represent the members who were the direct descendants of Perseus himself. In Little Garden, where it amassed many Gods and demigods from all over, people who were similar to them with such a special and specific legend behind them weren't in the minorities.

After many years past, due to the division or destruction of the original organization, they had also often taken action to seek protection from the other Communities.

Shiroyasha gave a harumph as she snapped open her favorite folding fan. "If it's about Leticia, I did not intend to hide it from you either. It was you guys who had made the first move to bring shame upon the Twin Goddess Flag. To actually withdraw a Gift Game that you had been announced to Host? If it were to be dealt with in the normal procedure, this would easily cause you to be demoted in level as a punishment."

"Hm about that, I'm also aware of it. That's why in the face of such insidious, despicable and petty, who knows where or what caused such a troublesome, behavior, I can only swallow my tears and quietly respond like this, you know?" (I oppose any use of authority to harass me!) Laius raised his hands in mock surrender as he laughed, clearly in an insult.

Although Shiroyasha was angry to the point where her veins were throbbing at her temples, she wasn't foolish enough to rise to his mediocre taunt.

Laius gave a laugh as he continued: "And I did withdraw the Game only after consulting and receiving the consent of the Participants who had registered with us earlier on. I reckon that I've done the minimum courtesy."

"Oh? Is that so?" Shiroyasha was also too lazy to ask what kind of method that Laius had used to achieve that end. For she was sure that even if she clarified and obtained the answer, it would only spoil her mood even more.

"Anyways, the Leticia in question is no longer here. Hng Hng, you are almost two steps behind on the matter."

"Of course I know of this trivial stuff. Anyways, I also have an inkling on where she ran to, I do have a perfect grasp on the past of all my possessions, you know?" Facing the Laius who wasn't the least bit in panic, Shiroyasha's expression had distorted in surprise. "Then why did you come to this place? Shouldn't you have gone immediately to bring her back with you? That would have been easier right?"

"I've already dispatched my men to go over there, so I don't think it will take long to find it." Picking a piece of the refreshments to place into his mouth, Laius exuded an odd sense of calm. This strange behavior only served to give Shiroyasha an uneasy premonition.

As Shiroyasha got to her feet silently, Laius threw the plate that was originally used to hold the refreshments at the doors, clearly a sign to stop her from leaving.

*Crunch* Shiroyasha stomped on the plate fragments to grind them to dust as she asked with open hostility: "Boy, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm just thinking that I should at least prevent such a thing from happening again, for I consider that to be the best arrangement. The success of that staged dramatic escape is due to the dedication to its former Community. If this dedication were to be severed, maybe it might just bring trouble to the trading partners right?"

Shiroyasha realized that the anxiety in her chest wasn't unfounded. "You bastard…Could it be that you've sent your men to attack the No Names?!"

"What attack are you talking about? That sure is a rude way of putting it. I'm just going to mete out punishment to the No Names who have stolen our possession!"

"Hm, that sounds good, I think I will use that. After all even if a nameless Community were to be destroyed, nobody will miss them right?" Laius gave a shrug as he didn't take Shiroyasha's angry roar seriously. Though Shiroyasha really wanted to strangle that twerp, but it wasn't the time for that sort of thing. She reached out to the doors with the intention to leave but found that the door wouldn't budge. "Ah, I forgot to say this but the doorway has been tampered with by me already."

"You insolent kid…! I think you really want to die, right?" Shiroyasha angrily said.

"Ara? You want to kill a comrade? Killing a comrade is quite a serious offense you know?" Laius stated with a smirk.

"Hmph! If I kill a low-life bastard, there won't be anyone who will miss him! You fool!" Shiroyasha retorted.

"Woah Aiyo! Indeed, if it's you who's known as the Demon Lord of White Night, Shiroyasha-sama makes a move, I guess even I will die right?…But before getting killed, I will at least try to make this shop of yours disappear from this world you know? Let's see. It will be quite heart breaking to see your kawaii subordinates being beaten to pulp right?" Laius made a show of pulling out the golden necklace that hung around his neck to display it clearly. This necklace that had a skull-like decoration was a power that was sufficient to match up with Demon Lords. The Greatest Gift that Perseus]possessed.

"Uu…" Shiroyasha clamped her teeth as she stared at Laius and Laius squarely faced that stare with his own.

Both sides maintained this position of a stalemate for a while before the first person to step down turned out to be Shiroyasha. "That's right. That's right. If you're less stubborn, we do not need to bear any losses. After all, we are all Communities that worship the Twin goddess Flag."

"…"

"Don't worry, I won't kill her. I will just moderate the discipline she gets to make sure that she won't dare to put up such resistance in the future." Wearing his snakeskin jacket once more, he revealed a grin on his clean cut face.

Shiroyasha stomped off the room 'Naruto… please care of them for me.' Was her thought as she leave the room.

Just as the Izayoi was about to follow Naruto who was walking towards Headquarters, a sudden disturbance could be felt in the air making everyone paused even Naruto who tilt his head to the right.

At the same time that the three lifted their heads to look for the source, a ray of brownish light shone over from a distance away and Leticia immediately gave a loud cry: "That beam of light…is that the Ray of Medusa?! Not good! I've been found!"

Following her panicked cries, Leticia stood before them to shield them with her body, thinking to protect them from the harm of the brown murky ray.

Understanding the nature of that ray, Kuro Usagi gave a scream in grief while staring at the distance. "A Flag that depicts the head of Medusa? No…It's not going to work! Please move aside and dodge it! Leticia-sama!"

Izayoi was about to dash forward to get Leticia out of the way but felt someone passed through him, time seems to slow down as Izayoi observe Naruto who passed through him and that his eyes had change from grey to red which he remember was The Sharingan as Naruto called it.

Time seems to slow down as Naruto used his Kamui to suck Leticia inside before he summoned a clone which promptly transform into an exact replica of Leticia, everything happened so fast that nobody noticed that had happened at all, if it wasn't for Izayoi's keen eyesight he too wouldn't see it, but no, he was different from the others, he was able to see everything even if it was just a blur.

Kuro Usagi sighed in relief when she saw that Leticia was fine with Naruto holding her, though what she doesn't know was that the real Leticia was currently inside Naruto's kamui and currently sleeping because of a powerful sleep genjutsu he cast on her, and the one he was holding on too was merely a clone.

Izayoi walked towards Naruto making him looked at his approaching figure, Izayoi nodded at him indicating that he saw what had happened, before he spoke "So? Would you like to introduce yourselves intruders?"

From the direction where the ray had been emitted from, there appeared to be a large group of guys who were dressed up as knights while wearing flying sandals that had wings sprouting from its sides.

The one that clearly indicate was the higher rank in their group spoke with clear authority "No Name's, I would advice for you to return the Vampire to us, she is currently our possession, she belongs to the Perseus, hand her over or face the consequence."

Izayoi smirked at that visible threat. "Or what?"

The leader spoke with a smirk on his face "Then we will think of it as you trying to impede our mission, and we will be free to silence you."

Kuro Usagi visible stiffen when she heard that but Izayoi merely chuckle before he laughed making her snapped her head towards his direction.

"Very well… take her since she was and still yours, you have the right to." Izayoi stated before he nodded at Naruto, and Naruto merely nodded at him before he sent a silent signal to his clone that was disguise as Leticia.

"Izayoi-san!?" yelled Kuro Usagi in shock but she shut her mouth when Izayoi looked at her threateningly.

The clone of Leticia silently walked towards the group of knights before they tied her up, "Good, it clearly shows that you know who was your betters." The man smirked at them.

Izayoi merely laughed at that while holding his stomach, clearly out of breath."Oho~ seems like you got a lot of spunk there, but don't worry, she wouldn't be your for long." Stated Izayoi before he smirk then promptly disappeared ad reappeared in front of one of the Knights and knee him in the gut making him double over.

"!" The knights were alerted and was about to retaliate when Izayoi disappeared once again and reappeared besides Naruto.

"You insolen-" He was cut off when Naruto decided to speak, "It would be best if you leave now, I would really appreciate not having to kill anyone of you tonight." Stated Naruto in a cold voice making everyone stiffen since the knights knows who he is, everyone knows who Naruto is, a Divine-being like him who was able to beat Shiroyasha in a duel wouldn't be unheard off.

Gritting their teeth everyone of them disappeared, Izayoi was merely looking around before he spoke "So they are using a replica of Hermes Helm."

Kuro Usagi who was not far from them heard him before she throttle towards them and nodded, "Indeed, though they manage to replicate the ability to be invisible but they cannot hide their presence."

Izayoi nodded at that since he too still feel their presence, once he felt that they wasn't there anymore he spoke to Kuro Usagi "Oi, Kuro Usagi. Call the others."

"Eh? But…There's still that thing that happened in the morning." Replied Kuro Usagi.

"Then calling ochibi-sama and Ojou-sama over will do nicely. I'm getting a whiff of gunpowder in the air and the worst-case scenario would be the start of a Game on the spot. Since that's a possibility, wouldn't it be better to bring a few more people along?" 'Forget it, even if that's the case, Naruto and I would be enough to face them alone.' Although that's what Izayoi really thought in his mind, he wouldn't say that out loud. After all, he was a person who could read the situation around him. But that would only be his claim.

Chapter End.

Please leave a review thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mondaiji-Tachi,**

**And Special thanks to my awesome beta reader Tama Saga**

**Story Start.**

Naruto, Izayoi along with Asuka, and Kuro Usagi were calmly walking toward Shiroyasha's shop, In the front, Asuka was quietly exchanging words with Kuro Usagi. Bringing up the rear, Naruto and Izayoi were merely staring at the night starry sky.

The city that Izayoi used to stay in before coming to Little Garden was a 24-hour city that never sleeps. That city was filled with the bright glare of neon lights, the vehicles that sped along the roads and their resultant cacophony that never seemed to tire out from their long journeys. The sounds of laughter and entertainment centers that opened till the wee hours of the morning, the buzz and throng of people on the streets that made up the era where many devious temptations were abound. For Izayoi who had lived in that sort of generation, to be able to look up at a star filled sky in a place where humans lived was quite a refreshing experience for him.

On the contrary, For Kudou Asuka who had arrived from the era not long after the World War, the question that had arose in her heart from the sight of the star filled skies was of a different reason. "It's normal for the full moon to be that bright and distinct in the skies but why is it that the stars are not affected by it? Isn't that strange?"

Kuro Usagi nodded before she replied "It's because Little Garden's veil has been designed to make the stars more easily visible."

"Is that so? But how does it bring any good to them?" She could understand the reason behind the veil was to protect the supposedly nocturnal Vampires from being harmed by the Sun's rays. However, what was the purpose for making the stars more distinct?

Kuro Usagi who had originally taken the lead with her hurried and anxious small jog had then slowed down her steps to try explain the phenomenon. But, before she could explain, Naruto stepped in and made a comment. "It's pretty. Back then, in our world. The stars could always be seen at nights, there were many constellations, but after many years when buildings were created and technology arose, it became rare for us to even see a single constellation, I find it really refreshing, seeing the stars at a beautiful night sky like this, makes me miss the old times with my friends when we merely lay on the grass and watch the clouds and try counting how many constellations appear each nights, it really takes me back, though it's kind of sad since seeing such beautiful sight couldn't be seen anymore because of technology nobody found it interesting anymore. It was worth fighting for, even though it was completely forgotten." As Naruto spoke, he seemed to have less and less energy as a sad smile slowly grew on his face. The other three stayed silent and listened.

Naruto gave a start when Izayoi dropped a hand on his shoulder with a loud clap. At his questioning look, Izayoi merely pointed to the front where the girls were..

"...Just kidding" he added upon seeing Asuka's sad look. He placed his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose as he looked up again. "It's kind of romantic like this, when you gaze at night seeing such beautiful sight, and I am sure that Kuro Usagi also found it romantic too, right Usagi no Megami-hime?" Naruto directed a look toward Kuro Usagi this time and he watched as the awestruck face that she had earlier turned a bright red.

Izayoi had a grin of amusement upon seeing Kuro Usagi's flush face.

Kuro Usagi merely kept silent since she was completely speechless, and she doesn't know how to respond to that, she might accidentally say something that would embarrassed her more, and being called by him with that nickname made her heart beat faster and her cheeks to flush, so she decided to merely look at Naruto's back with a gaze she had never used on any boys before, and the other two merely kept silent at that, while Asuka who was feeling jealous didn't say a thing.

Izayoi sensing Asuka's inner turmoil decided to tease her a bit. Leaning toward her ear he whispered "Jealous?" His smirk widened when her eyes grew wide.

"Wha-!?" Asuka tried to retort but couldn't find the right word, so she just merely glowered at him while Izayoi merely laughed at her.

After a few more minutes of walking and conversing they reached the front of the shop. And standing at the doorway of [Thousand Eyes] to welcome the four of them was the usual expressionless female shop assistant. "Your arrival has been long awaited. The shop manager and Laius-sama are waiting for you inside."

Izayoi seeing the female shop assistant cannot help but smirk and made a snide comment "Oya? The last time we came here, it took five minutes before we were banned. Now we just arrive and before we could even speak we were already welcomed? I wonder what happened?" Izayoi said while smirking cheekily making Naruto snort.

"I do not know the details of the situation, please enter to ask Laius-sama directly." The female shop assistant responded, completely ignoring Izayoi's comment. Izayoi had to laugh, before he entered the shop, soon followed by Naruto and the others.

Laius who was waiting inside a receiving room with Shiroyasha immediately cheered in an exaggerated fashion upon seeing Kuro Usagi: "Woah! It's a rabbit! Wow! It's my first time seeing one! Although I had already heard of the rumors, but I didn't expect that the East side would really have a rabbit! The miniskirt and garter belt sure looks pretty erotic! I say~why not come over to my Community?! I will provide you three meals, a collar and tender loving care every night for you!"

Laius didn't even bother about hiding his true nature. He eyed Kuro Usagi up and down hungrily as his eyes lapped up every small detail in an obscene manner that brought him great joy.  
Kuro Usagi was clearly disgusted by the vile man in front of her and tried to cover her legs to stop him from leering at her. Before she could say a word, Naruto had wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a one-arm hug, "Sorry but she is taken already," Naruto stated as he pulled her in, making her blush profusely as her cheek rubbed against his firm pecs.

But it seems that Laius didn't hear him, or was completely ignoring him. "Ohhh. I wouldn't mind wasting so much money for you! Join Perseus and you will have all the luxury you could ever imagine! Food! Money! Whatever it is you wish for will be yours! All you have to do is spread you legs while waiting for me every night! I can give you everything you want? So Kuro Usagi… what do you think? All you have to do is spread your mouth and legs to pleasure me!" stated Laius.

Kuro Usagi blanched at that but before she could retort Asuka stood in front of her to shield her from the vile man in front of her, "Sorry you horrid vile man, Kuro Usagi is our pet so you cannot take her." Asuka calmly stated while spreading her arm open to indicate her point.

"That-That…is right Kuro Usagi is… hey! Kuro Usagi is not a pet!" Kuro Usagi rapidly snapped out of her drowsy stupor to angrily retort.

Izayoi was sitting in the corner and watching the exchange with amusement. Sensing the right moment to cut in, he gave a nod before he sighed in disapproval, "That's right, Kuro Usagi's beautiful thighs already belong to us!" stated Izayoi.

"That is right, that's right! Kuro Usagi's legs belong to. . . . hey! Mou! Enough and shut up already!" Stated Kuro Usagi while pouting before she was hoisted up by Naruto who promptly put her on his lap.

"EH!?" was Kuro Usagi's shock reply while blushing profusely.

Naruto smirked "Sorry Laius-san, but as you can see Kuro Usagi already belongs to me."

Izayoi's voice came from the corner again as he got onto one knee as if preparing to charge. "Oi oi, Naruto. I can't just sit back when you so boldly attempt to claim my property."

Kuro Usagi nodded before she double take at that "What!? Kuro Usagi belongs to no one!" yelled Kuro Usagi.

"Careful boy, this is a god that you're dealing with," Naruto shot back, ignoring the Kuro Usagi's Tsukkomi.

Izayoi started to crack his knuckles. "At least try not to make it too boring for me."

Before they could leap at each other and lay waste to the shop, "Very well everyone, please name your price," Shiroyasha cut in.

"Name your price."

"Naughty Apron."

"Free."

Asuka, Izayoi, and Naruto all had something to say.

"Sh-Shiroyasha-sama! KURO. USAGI. IS. NOT. FOR. SALE! Che! Wait, who said Free?! Ah~really now. We have come to this place to talk about serious matters, please have some reserve on jokes. Kuro Usagi is almost going to lose her temper!" Kuro Usagi shouted out while blushing profusely since she couldn't stand up because Naruto was holding her tightly.

Shiroyasha smirk before she retorted "Idiot. I'm deliberately trying to make you angry." She stated while fanning herself before she casually tilted her head when a cup of tea flew past her head courtesy of one angry Kuro Usagi.

Laius who was completely ignored at this point was gaping at the sight as the five of them finally ended their banter, he then abruptly burst into laughter. "Ahahahahaha! Huh? Is that so? You guys of the No Names are a group of actors that form a Community? If that's the case, come over to Perseus together! To tell the truth, I really like to spend generous amounts of money on food, drink and entertainment! I promise to take care of you guys for life you know? Needless to say, those delicious thighs will have to obediently spread its doorway on my bed every night too."

"Rejected. Kuro Usagi has no intention of letting guys who do not understand the meaning of etiquette and manners to see her body." Stated Kuro Usagi, obediently sitting in Naruto's lap, having given up on escaping Naruto's hold since it was too strong.

"That is right, I am the only one who could gaze at my beloved Usagi no Megami-hime's body," Naruto stated earning a blush from said rabbit, since even though she wanted to refute that she was speechless once again for being called Usagi no Megami-him since she doesn't know if he was serious or teasing her.

Izayoi, who was now sitting next to Naruto and Kuro Usagi, leaned in before whispering, "Oh? I thought you wear those clothes for us to see?" Naruto had to chuckle at that.

"That's…That's not it! This is something that Shiroyasha-sama asked Kuro Usagi to wear when Kuro Usagi serves the role as Judge for her hosted Games. She had promised Kuro Usagi to pay triple the amount if I could be in this attire at any time and place. So Kuro Usagi had reluctantly…" Kuro Usagi started before Naruto cut her off.

"Oya? But it seems like you like wearing those clothes, my my hime, you naughty naughty girl," Naruto stated as Izayoi gave Kuro Usagi a second searching in light of this new information. As Kuro Usagi began to blush a bright red, Izayoi suddenly turned to Shiroyasha with a serious expression on his face. In response, a haughty expression could be found on the shop owner's face, one that practically stated that she accepted his challenge.

Without taking a second look, Izayoi proceeded to give a thumbs up. "Very GOOD JOB!" He had nothing but glowing praise for Shiroyasha's work. Next to him, Naruto was also giving a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you liked it," Shiroyasha arrogantly laughed as her fingers formed a victory sign at the exuberant praise.

From her spot, Asuka just sighed and held a hand to her forehead.

Just then, the shop assistant outside the building gave her assistance to the situation. "Well, the number of guests has increased and if everyone's willing, would you like to shift to the guest room in the shop's interior? After all there's also some shattered dishes in here."

Everyone looked around and promptly sweat dropped "Well…that sounds about right."

And hence the group who decided to start the discussions anew headed over to the guest room of Thousand Eyes. When Naruto loosened his grip, for a mere instant, Kuro Usagi was hesitant to leave her spot. But she immediately quashed the feeling and broke free.

Upon arriving in the room, they had taken up their positions with the trio facing the two of the Thousand Eyes cadres as they sat down respectively. Laius who sat at the other end of the long table continued to gaze at Kuro Usagi lustily.

Although Kuro Usagi felt the chills from it, but she was determined to ignore Laius's gaze as she poured out the situation to Shiroyasha. "Kuro Usagi is here to ask a challenge to Perseus."

"I object." Stated Laius with a sly smile.

"Eh?" said Kuro Usagi.

"I don't want to, what fight are you talking about? Is that a joke? What do you hope to gain by fighting me?" Laius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuro Usagi stated firmly, "Kuro Usagi wanted you to return Leticia-sama to us, she is our former comrade and Kuro Usagi wants her back."

"Oh? That wouldn't be possible, you know I could post a complaint about you trying to steal my possession, since the Vampire was found on your grounds," Laius stated with a smirk.

"What…What are you saying?! Where's the evidence for that claim…" Kuro Usagi stated.

"Isn't it a fact that the Vampire was found in your territory?" Laius stated with his ever growing smirk.

Kuro Usagi was silent. When the opponent used that point to push the attack, they would be unable to refute. After all, whether it was the proposition brought up by Kuro Usagi or Laius, they both lacked the witness from a third party to back them up. Laius gave a wicked smile as he pressed the offensive: "Forget it, if you guys really want to make the situation escalate into a duel, then we will just have to make a thorough investigation of the case…but the one who will be in trouble by the thorough investigation won't be me."

Kuro Usagi didn't respond to that.

"Well then, I will be taking my leave to rush back to prepare the transport for the Vampire to be sent out to the buyer's location. I really detest women that give the cold shoulder, especially those that have a physical appearance that isn't any different from that of a child but I guess as you guys know, that fellow looks quite cute and for people who have a fetish for that sort of thing, it must be like a rare specimen? And there's also those people who like to break down strong willed women by stripping them down and locking them in cuffs to brutally wear them down till she moan. In the natural prison of Sunlight to have a female become an eternal toy don't you find that erotic?" Laius taunted them by describing the various possible disastrous outcomes of Leticia who was about to be handed to that sort of person.

Naruto's eyes started to glow with power "What did you just say?" he demanded in a tone of voice so cold that it sent shiver to Laius spine.

But the guild master of Perseus decided to ignore it and continue his taunt, "But that fellow sure is pitiful. Not only is she in the process of being sold out of Little Garden, but also to have her shameless comrades drag her down to the point where she transfers her Gift to the Demon Lord."

"…what did you say?" The one who shot that question was Asuka for she had not heard of Leticia's situation and was surprised to learn it for the first time from Laius.

Although Kuro Usagi remained silent, it was obvious from her expression that she was faltering inside.

Laius did not let go of this opportunity. "What a fellow. She isn't going to receive a reward in return for her stupidity. Gifts are the indispensable life line for survival in this world and are also a part of the soul. But discarding all of those willingly in order to prevent her stupid incompetent comrades from doing something absurdly futile? The problem is that the freedom she obtained was just an illusion."

The momentary pause was too short for anyone to interrupt. "In addition to suffering the greatest humiliation of 'becoming another's possession' , she rushes back to her comrades, only to find that those comrades had just forsaken her! It would really be interesting to know what she feels when she wakes up."

Kuro Usagi was stumped and her face had rapidly turned pale. At the same time, it had solved many of the mysteries for them. Be it the reason why Leticia who had been snatched away by the Demon Lord reappearing once more in the East Side or the reason behind the sudden drop in level that was denoted on the Gift card, those had just been answered by Laius's words.

Leticia who had wanted to see Kuro Usagi and the others once more wouldn't even mind sacrificing her soul.

Laius was full of smiles as he reached out his right hand to the pale faced Kuro Usagi.

Laius seeing that he was starting to get through her decided to continue "I say, Kuro Usagi-san, if you are to just let her go like this, wouldn't that stand against the moral codes between comrades of the same Community?"

"What do you mean?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"Let's do a trade. I can allow the vampire to return to No Name but in return, the price would be you. You will have to belong to me forever." Laius stated.

"Not gonna happen." Stated Naruto and Izayoi at the same time with narrow expression.

Laius ignored the both of them and continue "This should be regarded as a form of love at first sight, right? And this sort of rare to come by 'Gold-plated' Highborn of Little Garden should not be left to waste."

Kuro Usagi was stumped into silence once more. However Naruto already had enough. "That's enough. It's time to leave Kuro Usagi. This bastarad isn't worth negotiating with. "

Recognizing the seed of doubt growing in her, Laius gave another of his annoying smiles once more as he triumphantly continued to push his proposition: "Hey, hey, you are a Moon Rabbit right? As long as it's for a comrade, even if you need to withstand the purgatory flames that will burn your body, you would still desire to brave it for the sake of the comrade right? It is after all a talent which is like second nature to your race!"

Kuro Usagi merely kept silent while Naruto was looking down at him coldly, though Izayoi was getting twitchy.

"Hey, I say, what's the matter? Rabbits like what they call moralities and repaying the debts of others right? Weren't your powers and trust obtained from Indra obtained through using your cheap life on a cheap sacrifice that reaped some benefits? Since the reason for your race's existence in Little Garden is due to the summoning in remembrance of your kind's sacrifice, why not follow the way of your kind and simply accept this casual offer? Hey, what do you think about that Kuro Usagi…" Laius continue before he was cut off.

"Shut your trap!" Asuka shouted.

*Kak!* Laius's lower jaw met its upper half and the lips were sealed tight as a sudden look of confusion came over his face. This was the result of Asuka's power as she couldn't bear to see it continue any further.

"You have displeased me. Just stay that way and grovel in apology!"

Confused while clamping his mouth shut, Laius started to bend forward. However, he started to resist the command in the next moment and he forced himself to stand up. Realizing what had caused him to do such an act, Laius forced his mouth over to growl: "Oi! Bitch! This power…can only work on inferior people! You fool!" Enraged, Laius drew his Gift Card and following pulled out a Harpe from the flash of light.

His blade came crashing down.

"Hold it," But Izayoi, who already had enough, was already there to stop Harpe with just a finger. Naruto stood next to him, ready to follow up if necessary.

"You…and you are….?" Laius said while sweat dripped from his forehead since he didn't even see the both of them move.

"I'm the handsome Izayoi-sama. If you want to fight, I don't mind adding interest to it before collecting the debt you know? Of course, I will give you the rate of 100% increase per ten days." Izayoi lightly laughed as he removed the finger and let the sword continue its fall. He then proceeded to lash out at Laius with a kick.

Unable to take the attack, Laius had to leap back to place some distance between them as he started to judge on the next move to follow up the attacks on his opponent.  
His counterattack failed to materialize.

Harpe was held down by Shiroyasha's fan. "Enough! Stop it this instant! You fools! If you are unable to resolve this by negotiations, I will chase you guys out of the room!"

"…Pui! But it's that woman who started it first." Laius spat as he continued to glower with a killing intent.

Izayoi was about to attack again when Naruto held him back before he glared at Naruto. "Let go Naruto, let me trash this guy." Stated Izayoi while Naruto's gripped tightened before he sighed, "Fine! But you owe me a fight." Stated Izayoi before he relaxed his stance.

At this point, Kuro Usagi also stepped between them to offer a closure. "Yes we understand. Then for all the things that occurred today, let's just leave it be and not pursue the matters anymore…On the other hand, regarding the previous offer,…Please give Kuro Usagi some time to consider."

Kuro Usagi's reply caused Asuka to be taken aback as she couldn't help but shout loudly: "Wait…Wait a moment! Kuro Usagi! You mean that you are willing to become that sort of fellow's possession?!"

"Because there's still a need to discuss with Kuro Usagi's comrades, please give me some time." Kuro Usagi stated while her ears dropped.

"OKOK! Then let's set the date till the last day before my Community seals the deal…I will wait for a week then."

Laius was full of smiles and Kuro Usagi had left the room straight after saying all that she had to say while Asuka followed her.

Izayoi who was merely looking at Laius on his spot shook his head before he too left.

"Shiroyasha." Coldly stated Naruto, making her look up at him.

"What is it?" asked Shiroyasha surprised at Naruto's cold tone of voice.

"Next time choose a better ally." Stated Naruto.

Laius who was about to question that suddenly found him flying towards the wall when Naruto kicked him before he left.

Shiroyasha merely looked on the spot Laius was kicked into before she shook her head, "You brought that upon yourself." Stated Shiroyasha before she too left.

Having passed through the Fountain plaza, Kuro Usagi had reached the Peribed Way.

Whereas, Asuka who ran to catch up with her shouted her protests: "Kuro Usagi what are you planning to do! It can't be that you really want to become that guy's possession do you?"

Asuka raised her voice as she chased after Kuro Usagi, who was looking down and taking large strides with her legs. With a surprisingly fiery spirit, she grabbed Kuro Usagi from behind and stared at her with eyes that continued to seethe like molten lava as she stuffed the Invitation Letter that had summoned the trio at Kuro Usagi's chest. And as she couldn't hold back those angry emotions that surged though her mind and heart, Asuka began to read out the contents of the Invitation Letter: " 'You shall cast aside your family, friends, possessions, everything in the world of yours. And come forth to our Little Garden.'You who have summoned us in this fashion and yet you're now deciding to leave the Community? This sort of behavior can only be counted as abandoning your responsibility!"

"Kuro Usagi doesn't intend to do that…" Kuro Usagi started before Asuka cut her off."No! You're lying! It's clearly shown on your face! You believe that it won't matter even if you have to sell yourself to help your comrades! But be rest assured that we will never allow you to do such a foolish and futile act!"

"Fu-Futile!? Why must you describe it with such a term!" Kuro Usagi couldn't take it anymore and she too replied with a loud cry. Be it from Laius or from Asuka, Kuro Usagi didn't understand why she had to receive such strong criticisms from people around her. Although she was gasping a little due to her extreme agitation, Kuro Usagi who waited a moment to calm herself continued with a retort: "Comrades are very important to a Community and there's nothing that can be more important than the comrades who stand by you. Moreover for Leticia-sama who could even willingly sacrifice her own soul and harm her body to rush over upon hearing trouble brewing in her former Community, don't you think that we should at least take some responsibility to do everything we can to do what is morally right?!"

Asuka retorted angrily trying to reason with her "But doesn't that mean that you will just be her substitute?! That sort of action makes no sense!"

"Sacrificing for your comrade. How can that make no sense to you?!" Kuro Usagi argued back.

"Stop shouting in the middle of the night, it's so annoying." Having been shoved by Izayoi, the heads of the two females knocked on each other with a *Bam!*. The sudden impact caused the both of them to see stars. "I got the gist of your arguments. But before everything else, if I'm allowed to give my opinion…Kuro Usagi, you're in the wrong."

"Wha…Why is that so?!" Kuro Usagi had teared up as she clutched her forehead to give her protest.

Izayoi looked at her coldly as he chided: "The invitation letter is the first reason. Next is, When Leticia had arrived at the No Name territory, she should already have mentally prepared herself for the things to come and did her gaze back then seem to be pleading to you to save her?"

"It isn't right! To say that you shouldn't lend a hand because the other had not ask for help can only be called a sophistry." Kuro Usagi stated.

"Indeed, but we must also look at the situation. Isn't the reason for Leticia to keep her loss of her Gift a secret due to her wish of not allowing you to become her substitute?" Izayoi calmly retorted,

Kuro Usagi also seemed to have recalled that and was now at a loss for words.

This was the scene that greeted Naruto when he met them, seeing the arguments he strode towards them making them look at him "That's enough, Kuro Usagi wouldn't be going with that scum don't worry. I already had a plan from the get go."

Asuka confused by what he said decided to ask "What do you mean you already have a plan?"

Kuro Usagi was confused by that too, Naruto seeing their attention to him decided to elaborate with a smirk. "Laius will fight us in a gift game."

Everyone was wide eyed at this while Izayoi smirk Kuro Usagi was about to ask him but Naruto cut her off, "But for that to happen I would need Izayoi's cooperation."

Izayoi merely raised an eyebrow at that, "What's in it for me?" he asked.

Naruto smirk. "You will be the one to fight Laius, if you cooperate." Stated Naruto making Izayoi smirk.

"What's the plan then?" Izayoi stated before Naruto told him his plan while Kuro Usagi and Asuka was confused.

"Izayoi, I want you to hunt the kraken and take the gorgons head, with that Perseus wouldn't be able to decline our challenge." Stated Naruto making Kuro Usagi's eyes widened.

"NO! Kuro Usagi forbids it! It's too dangerous!" the rabbit girl shouted.

"Sounds interesting. I'll do it," Izayoi said as a smirk appeared on his face as he casually turned and started to walk away. "See you guys in five days," he said, giving them a half-ass wave without turning around.

"Wait! Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi yelled out before turning to the other two with a pleading look on her face.

"Well, now that that's done," Naruto turned toward the opposite direction to head back to headquarters.

Asuka, who was hiding in the background, quickly caught up "My my Naruto-kun, you are such a conniving man, with that, that vile bastard wouldn't be able to decline our challenge, how very smart of you." Asuka stated with a smirk.

Naruto smirk back, "Of course, who do you think I am?"

"Waiiit! You guys! Aren't you concerned about Izayoi-san?"

Naruto after returning to the headquarters made a beeline towards the bedroom where You was resting before knocking on the door. When he heard a quiet 'come in', he silently opened the door and entered.

You seeing that it was Naruto tilted her head "Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" she asked as she continued stroking the Calico Cat.

Hearing her Naruto merely smiled and calmly marched towards her before he shook his head, "Nah, nothing, just checking up on you. How are you?" Stated Naruto making her smile a bit.

"I am fine, thank you for taking care of me." You stated with a soft smile before Naruto sat beside her on her bed.

"It's fine, I always take care of my comrades." Naruto said with a grin.

There must have been something on his face. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" You asked Naruto.

"Huh? Naah, just some old memories." Naruto said with an awkward laugh.

You was merely listening to him. "Do you want to talk about them?" she asked with a worried expression.

Naruto shook his head "No. It's nothing."

Seeing that he wouldn't tell her she decided to change the topic , "Alright then. Let's forget about it for a while, why don't you tell me some of your story, your travels back then." Said You trying to change the topic to try and cheer up the boy she was having infatuation with, she was not in love with him, but she knows that if this keep on going she might too.

Naruto smiled while his face was hidden because he was facing the mattress of the bed, before he lifted his face up and smiled at her making her smile too. "Hmmm let's see." Naruto hummed while in a thinking pose making her giggle a little before he snapped his fingers "Ahh I got it, I'll tell you about my mission in the Demon Country."

"Demon Country? There is a place like that?" You asked with a tilt of her head making Naruto nod.

"Yes, that country was govern by samurai's and a priestess, though that priestess was really snobbish and a spoiled brat, she was acting cold towards everyone because she could see the future, she doesn't want to be friends with anyone because she was afraid to be hurt if she saw her friends future self dying." Naruto started while You merely nodded but kind of felt sad, she doesn't want that kind of ability, she doesn't want to see the future where Asuka, Kuro Usagi, Izayoi and Naruto died, she might lost it.

Naruto smiled before he continued telling his story not noticing that Asuka was behind the door who was about to visit You but was surprise to see Naruto was already there, Asuka and Kuro Usagi arrived just a minute ago, the moment they arrived Kuro Usagi promptly rushed towards her room, leaving Asuka so she decided to visit You, so seeing Naruto was here already surprised her. She was too enrapture by Naruto's story that she wasn't able to leave and merely stand besides the door and leaned her back towards the wall and listened to him.

Naruto who was telling You who was giggling when he wore a metal armor when she predicted that he was going to die by being stabbed in the chest then Shion told him that he going to be decapitate, You merely stayed quiet when Naruto reached the part where he made a promise to protect her after falling on the water fall, she smiled when Naruto told her how he fought against the armies of golem, You merely stayed quiet when Naruto told her how he save Shion from being absorbed by Muryou and use one of his techniques combined with Shion powers to destroy the Demon Muryou, now he was telling her how Shion asked him to give her children and him being stupid back then promised that he would without knowing about the meaning, he was about to say more when he noticed that You was already asleep with a small smile on her lips.

Naruto seeing her calmly sleeping with a small yet happy smile on her face couldn't help but also smile, before he fixed her blanket and kissed her forehead before he sat on the couch and decided to watch her sleep, not noticing that the door was open a bit before it closed and Asuka who had a small smile on her face left.

[ with Izayoi ]

Izayoi entered the cave where the Kraken resides with a skip to his step. Looking around, he saw a huge entrance probably where the Kraken would be, deciding to enter Izayoi rushed forward with a smirk on his face.

Izayoi was running for about 30 minutes before he encounter what he could describe as ridiculously giant squid hybrid octopus with an old crone on its head. They hadn't spotted him yet.

"Oi! I am here to take your head!" he yelled, throwing stealth to the wind and capturing the Kraken's attention.

The Kraken seeing Izayoi burst out in laughter before he addressed him "Very well Ningen! If you win I will give you the gorgons head! If you lose, you'll be my dinner!" shouted the Kraken while Izayoi merely smirk.

"Bring it on then!" Shouted Izayoi.

Before he rushed forward towards the Kraken while said beast merely tried to impale him with its tentacles that he swiftly and fluidly avoided, The kraken seeing the human evading his attack inhaled sharply before he spit a huge torrent of water towards Izayoi.

Izayoi seeing the attack merely smirk before he jumped while raising his right leg, before bringing it down in an axe kick and making the massive water jet vanish.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the Kraken shouted with wide eyes before he was lifted up the ground when Izayoi kicked him from below. The Kraken was forced to cough out ink from the strike.

Izayoi who wasn't done attacking yet jumped above the Kraken before he hit the kraken in the head with his elbow making it flew towards the water splashing the whole place and drenching him.

Izayoi who was annoyed at getting wet decided to address the Kraken "Is this all that you've got? I'm starting to think I was tricked into doing a boring job." Izayoi said with a yawned before the Kraken appeared from below the water.

"You impudent! You will pay for that!" the kraken screeched out before it rushed towards him again making him smirk.

"That's it! Entertain me!" laughed Izayoi while laughing loudly before he rushed towards the kraken ready to clash again.

The kraken tried to smash Izayoi into the ground with its massive tentacle, but Izayoi merely caught it before he swung the kraken towards the wall. It ended up breaking through the wall before flying toward the other side of the river. All this while, Izayoi was laughing as he continued to toy with the Kraken. 'Maybe I should thank Naruto after this,' Izayoi thought with a smirk. The thought made him crack his knuckles in anticipation.

*Time Skip 5 days*

Naruto was sitting on the couch while drinking tea that was provided by Kuro Usagi, besides him was You whom had become attached to him during these past few days, at his left sat Asuka who was teasing Kuro Usagi who was anxiously waiting for Izayoi, after getting berated by Jin when he explain his plan to him, he promptly told You what their plan which she promptly agreed to.

It's a few hours already and Izayoi should be already here yet he still wasn't, thus making Kuro Usagi worried, "Kuro Usagi is worried, why hasn't Izayoi-san back yet?"

Naruto was about to reply when the double door to the room suddenly burst open with a bang. The sheer force of the opening ripped one of the doors from its hinges and launched it right toward Naruto. Unconcerned, Naruto raised his teacup before…

…casually batting the door aside with it. It slammed harmlessly into the wall on the other side of the room, ripping a new hole in the wall. The other door merely fell over as a stubborn hinge held onto its bottom edge and prevented it from flying.

"Welcome back," Naruto said before he took a sip.

Izayoi stood behind what was left of the door while holding a bundle in his hands.

"Izayoi-san! Kuro Usagi was worried about you! You were late!" Kuro Usagi excitedly said, her mind not yet registering the recent additions to the room.

Izayoi merely ignored her and strode towards Naruto with a smirk on his face before he casually tossed the bundle onto the table right in front of the silver haired boy.

With much fanfare, Naruto proceeded to open the bundle and look inside. He had to suppress the grin that was about to appear on his face.

Asuka laughed along with Kuro Usagi while You gasped and asked "Was that…?"

Naruto smirk and nodded "The gorgon's head. With this Laius would not be able to decline our challenge." He started to laugh evilly, soon followed by Izayoi. Everone else had to sweatdrop.

Retying the bundle, Naruto handed it to Kuro Usagi. "Do you have your answer?"

Hugging the bundle tightly, Kuro Usagi's thoughts raced. 'Kuro Usagi really feels that everyone who joined the Community, has really been a blessing. Thank you Naruto-kun, Izayoi-san!'  
Giving a quick swipe at the tears that threatened to flow down her face, Kuro Usagi stood up with gusto and all traces of faltering hesitation had disappeared from her eyes.

She looked around at the faces of the four of them as she loudly declared: "We will be declaring war on Perseus. Let's go fight to regain our comrade, Leticia-sama!"

[OuterGate Number 26745, Perseus Base.]

After Perseus welcomed the group of No Names, who knocked upon their wide white palace doors, both parties had sat facing each other in the audience hall.

Laius who had turned up for the negotiations had a smug smile on his face as he kept casting hot and passionate longing looks at Kuro Usagi. However, Kuro Usagi ignored that as she cut to the chase: "We of No Name request to have a duel with Perseus."

"What?" Laius's expression changed immediately and the words that were out of his expectations caused him to furrow his brows.

But Kuro Usagi continued on: "Regarding the style of the battle, even if you use the most difficult level of Game play possessed by Perseus, we will also accept it without complaining."

"Huh? WHAT? Did you come to talk about this kind of stupid stuff? I did say that I didn't want to duel, right?" Laius seemed disappointed by the direction of the discussion. Although he was confident that even if they did duel, his side would never lose, since the opponent was a Highborn of Little Garden and the rabbit that possessed Indra's equipment would be one of the opponents, it would stand to reason that he should not accept the Game simply, for it would be risky.

Moreover, to duel with a No Name Community? That in itself would already be a type of humiliation.

Laius waved them away, clearly rejecting their request for a duel. "If that's all that you want to say, then get lost. Ah what a pain. Although it's not my taste, I will just take that Vampire to vent all this suppressed agitation. After all it's already going to be sold to that lecherous fat pig that won't mind inferior goods-"

*Bam!*

Kuro Usagi cut into his words as she slammed and started to unwrap the huge bundle before Laius. Rolling out from the bundle were two precious stones that depicted the symbol of Gorgon's head, a red and a blue precious stone.

Upon seeing the two precious stones, all the Men of Perseus, who had stood at attention at the side, gave a surprised cry" "That… That's the!"

"The Gift that represents the Authority to challenge Perseus? Could it be that a mere no name Community has defeated the Sea monster Kraken and Graeae trio of sisters?" The members of Perseus were thrown into confusion. In a normal situation, if there was a Community which appeared to have obtained an Authority of challenge, the Base would be notified by mail. But it would seem that they did not learn of it.

But that was also to be expected since the documents piled upon Laius's desk had already formed a small mountain.

"Oh, that Giant Tako and old crone? It was quite interesting, but I guess the snake was a nicer warm-up." Izayoi cracked his neck to the sides. These precious stones were Gifts that could only be obtained after defeating the monsters which had appeared in the legend.

This Game was a trial that was always open to the weakest and lowest level Communities. When it is being challenged, the Game would also offer the replicas of Perseus's equipment. It was a Gift Game that was quite complete in its structure and considerations.

As for the reason behind offering the Authority of challenging [Perseus] as the prize, it was to re-enact the legend of Perseus while helping to nurture the desire to progress in the lower levels.

But Laius held no such noble belief as he gave a harsh click of his tongue while looking at the precious stones before him. 'Tch! I had thought that it would just be an easy time dealing with the lower level Communities and had just left it be…'It was only recently that Laius had thought of dismissing the system that was initiated by the Niidaime, and his situation just had to appear now.

Laius's displeasure had reached its peak. "Hmph okay, then I will play with you guys. Originally this Game's aim is to let Communities who overestimate their abilities know their place. To make sure that you guys will never have that idea to stand against me, I swear that I will completely… annihilate you all!" Laius toss swept his impressive coat back as he advocated angrily.

Kuro Usagi evenly returned his stare while declaring war: "After trampling on our Community with many a rude behavior, there isn't a need to talk any further is there? We of [No Name] will settle it out with [Perseus] in the Gift Game!"

Naruto and Izayoi looked at each other before smirking, they only had one thought running on their heads, Tomorrow will definitely be interesting.

**Chapter End.**

**Well that's that please leave a review. And thanks to my beta reader again and for helping me with some plots.**


End file.
